The Challenge
by Nopa LaMais
Summary: NOW COMPLETE AND TOTALLY REVISED! It's been 3 years since Sarah defeated the Goblin King, and yet he still haunts her dreams. When he appears and purposes a new challenge, who will the winner be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth in any way, shape, or form.

Hello one and all! If you're reading this it's either cause you saw my note attached to the last chapter, or because you are a new reader. If you're new, thank you for reading this far. :) I hope you will continue the rest of the way and that you will enjoy my work. For all my old readers, let me explain to you why I asked for you to meet me here at the beginning.

This was my first story and as such is my absolute pride and joy. Especially now that it's finished. I knew that the last chapter would be going up this week and because of that I wanted to know that as a finished story it was as perfect as I could possibly make it. In search of that I spent a great portion of this week fiendishly reworking and revising this story. I went through each chapter with a fine toothed comb, elaborating on things, taking out useless bits, and hopefully taking out every error. (If I left any in, be please be so kind as to NOT point them out. I stressed so much over this that might just send me over the edge!) There isn't anything so drastic as a new character, but there are several points that I embellished on and at least one big thing that I added in during Lady Regna's horrible chapter. Therefore, I believe that it would be in the best interest of all those that wish to read this story, both old and new, to start from the beginning.

Now I know some of you might be too impatient for that and I understand completely. :) Like I said, nothing horribly drastic has changed, but there is a part towards the end of the last chapter that might be confusing with out the added explanations I put in... which is exactly why I did so!

In any case, I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all of my readers, both new and old. You guys have kept me motivated and made sure that I saw this thing to the end. I've never finished a project like this before and if it wasn't for y'all, I don't think it would have happened.

This sounds kinda stupid I'm sure coming at the beginning of the story. :) But oh well.

For the last time for this story, thank you so much to my two wonderful beta's. frm.sarah.w.love and bookperson, you girls are my heros. With out your support and guidance I would still be stuck five chapters back.

All of those that have left reviews; thank you so much. Especially those that have kept with me for the long haul: Apollo's Priestess, maskedpainter, patienceless, passionatewriter, notwritten, AvitarGirl, mirrorchild, ScarletArtist, zotlot, lucy Westerna, Bunni girl, allen's fiance, and so many more. I know I should mention everyone, but I think I read some where that author's notes aren't suppose to be too long. I'm sure this is pushing it. :)

Haha, I feel like I just won the acadamy award... I guess now I should thank my parents and God... Forgive my idiocy, I guess I'm just emotional now that my baby is finished. :)

There is one more person I want to thank, and it's probably silly cause she will never ever read this. You know who you are David Blane. Thanks for being there for me through all my craziness. We'll find those greek boys yet.

Ahh, ok, I'm done I swear. I hope y'all like my sappy fluffy little tale. And for those of you that might be curious, there WILL be a sequel. :) Just not till after Christmas. Gotta finish up my Holiday Saga before I tackle this next beast.

Add me to your myspace! I send out bulletins letting you know about new chapters and stories, so it's not pointless, I promise. :)

Don't forget to leave me a review! Let me know what you think and I love you forever.

Thanks again guys. See ya soon. ;)

Nopa LaMais

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!"_

_"You have no power over me!" Silence. His eyes full of anguish and regret, the world around her dissolves._

"You have no power over me!" Sarah shouted sitting upright in bed, her hair plastered to her head and her heart beating faster than a rabbit's. For a moment she was confused at her surroundings, her eyes seeing nothing but blackness around her. She panicked in the dark, thinking she was back in that place. But gradually her eyes adjusted, and recognizing her room, she sagged against her pillows.

_Just a dream Sarah_, she told herself. _Get a grip already_. She lay quietly in bed, breathing harshly, and tried to control the rapid beat of her heart. Three years! It had been three years since that horrible night and yet he still haunted her dreams. At least once a week she was plagued with dreams about him. Sometimes it would be about those last moments, when she defeated him and won hers and Toby's freedom, while other times she would return to the ball. The dreams about their final confrontation were disturbing enough, but the ball dreams were ten times worse.

Thinking about those dreams made her shiver unconsciously. Those dreams were different somehow. She never remembered them as clearly. They would be dancing, faces in masks making a weird tableau all around them. Sarah knew they were there, but all she could see was him. His face looming above her, those electric eyes locked on her, that mouth inches from her own, moving in closer… _Wow girl! Don't even go there!_

She kicked off the covers, disgusted with herself, and hopped off the bed. What was she thinking? Why was she letting him get to her? Pacing around her room, head held in her hands, she whispered quietly to herself. "Let it go Sarah! You won, you beat him! Get it through your head that he's gone!" However, pacing wasn't doing anything to help clear her head. A corner of her night shirt became wrinkled as she twisted it between her clenched hands, her nerves getting the best of her. Eventually she wandered over to the window and pulled back the curtains.

Pulling aside the curtains and pushing up the pane of glass, she rested a hip against the sill and tried to regain a semblance of peace. Breathing deeply of the refreshing night air calmed her some and her mind settled enough to take in the beauty of the night around her.

A full moon hung high in the sky, filling the backyard with silvery light. She could smell the flowers planted by her step mother, a wonderful mix of roses, jasmine, lavender, and others she couldn't name. A few crickets chirped lazily, creating a soothing background noise. Sarah felt her tense muscles relaxing and her worries seem to melt away. She yawned and stretched, finally feeling calm enough to return to bed.

Just as she began to turn away from the window, a movement out of the corner of her eye stopped her. She glanced over her shoulder, trying to make out what she saw, and noticed the leaves of the tree across the yard rattling around. Unfortunately the branches obscured her vision, keeping the source of the noise hidden. Just as she was about to give up, a giant white owl flew out of the tree.

"No!" Gasping, Sarah stumbled back from the window, her eyes unable to leave the bird as it flew majestically. "It's not him! It can't be! There are plenty of owls around here," she had barely mumbled the words, when the bird turned and flew straight at the house, towards her window. She stood frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. Just when she wondered crazily if the bird would land right in the middle of her room, it once again turned and began to soar away into the night. The moon light shone brilliantly on his snow white feathers, giving him an almost ethereal glow.

When all she could make out of the bird was a faint speck, she moved forward and slammed the window shut, locking it securely. _Jareth! He was here, no more than fifty feet away from me!_ She wanted to deny what she had seen, but she knew it was no use. Real owls don't fly like that and she speculated that they sure as hell don't look as good while they did it. _It was him, I know it! By why is he here? Why now?

* * *

_

The next morning, Sarah woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through her window. She glanced over at her clock, surprised that it was already past ten. Normally she didn't sleep in so late, even on a Saturday. Rolling over on to her back, she stretched lazily and rubbed her eyes. As she slowly sat up, her eyes wandered over to the window. Everything from the night before came back in a rush, her dream and then seeing the owl that must have been Jareth.

She jumped off the mattress as if she had sitting on a bed of hot coals. Running over to the window, she peered cautiously out, searching frantically as if she would find Jareth lurking under her window. There was no sign of the goblin king and she breathed a deep sigh of relief. _Maybe my imagination is just going in overdrive. _As she gathered up a change of clothes and headed for her bathroom door, her mind raced over the possibilities. _How many hundreds of owls live in this country? It probably saw me standing at the window, and came over to investigate, thinking it could make a meal out of me. _She peeled off the oversize shirt she wore to bed, and let it drop on the floor. After turning the shower on, she stood there for a moment, letting the water get hot.

_It was just the dream. I was jumpy because of the damn dream. Why would the goblin king spy on me? _As she stared musingly at the water falling from the shower, she had the eerie feeling that someone was standing behind her. She froze and held her breath for a second, then whirled around, only to find the bathroom empty. She let her breath out in a whoosh of air and laughed nervously at herself. _Way to be paranoid Sarah. First the owls are spying on you while you sleep and now you're worried about a Peeping Tom Goblin King! _

Shaking her head, she got in the shower and tried to let the hot water wash away all of her problems. A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie. "Y-yes?"

"Sarah? Hurry up honey! Your mom saved some breakfast for you."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the use of the word mom, but simply replied, "OK dad, I'll be out in a bit!"

She had repeatedly told her dad in the gentlest way possible that, although Karen was perfectly nice, she would never be her mom. Her dad would always sigh, and reply, "She could be if you just gave her a chance."

She got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. As she was pulling the brush through her hair, her heart skipped a beat when she thought she saw a face in the mirror off to the side. Once again she whirled around but there was nothing there. "I'm going crazy," she muttered to herself.

After running downstairs and grabbing a granola bar in lieu of breakfast, she started for the door, intending to take a walk outside. "Oh Sarah," Karen said before she could slip out, "Don't forget you promised you would watch Toby tonight!"

Sarah heaved a great sigh, "I know Karen. I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be back soon." Karen opened her mouth, but before she got the chance to say anything, Sarah walked out the door and closed it firmly behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the bright sunshine. It was a gorgeous day, with hardly any clouds. The sky was a brilliant blue while the sun was a comfortably warm presence, not too hot even in the middle of summer. Finally stepping away from the door, she walked forward and almost stepped on a small object laid next to the top step. Only barely registering the oddness of a bit of color amidst the grey steps saved the thing from being crushed. With a frown Sarah looked down to see which one of Toby's toys were almost destroyed. Her mouth fell open in shock as she realized that it wasn't a truck of action figure, but rather a beautifully delicate looking blood red rose. So dark it was almost black and tied around it was a black satin ribbon.

Carefully she stooped down to pick it up, mind already racing as to how or why it was there. She brought it to her nose and inhaled the wonderful fragrance that wafted out from its petals and while looking at the stem, she noticed that someone had taken time to strip away all the thorns. All in all, it was the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. It couldn't have ended up here by chance, so it must have been a gift, but there was no note. A soft hooting broke the silence and Sarah quickly looked up. There wasn't an owl to be seen, but she knew what she had heard. _Jareth! Could it really be you?_ She held on to the rose as she walked away from the house, her thoughts a jumbled mess.

_It can't be him! It just can't be! _Not having a particular direction in mind, she let her feet wander where they willed. They crunched their way over the gravel in the yard and on past all her familiar haunts. She continued walking until she got to the park where she knew she could wander around aimlessly with out being disturbed. _If it really is him, what does he want? What new game is he playing? _Walking the winding paths through the park, she idly toyed with the rose in her hand, lost in thought. She was so far gone, she never even saw the man standing before her until she walked right into him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry sir, I should be paying…" Her eyes had been downcast when she ran into him, so the first thing she noticed was thigh high black boots. Her eyes moved up slowly past the boots to the breeches tucked into them. Continuing up she saw the white silk shirt, covered with the electric blue frock coat. That was as far as she got before she stopped. She refused to go any further with her examination. Her mouth closed and with out saying another word, she attempted to neatly side step him. However, she failed as he smoothly moved with her. She tried in the opposite direction, and again he moved with her.

She closed her eyes in exasperation and clenched her jaw tightly. He still had not said a word, but she knew it was him. Arrogance and amusement practically oozed out of him. Who else would be dressed like that and had the power to make her feel this upset with out even saying a word?

"Sarah," he said in that oh so mocking voice that could give her chills and make her want to scream, "I won't go away just because you're not looking at me."

"If I can't see you then you're not there." The thought was childish and petulant, not to mention ridiculous to think it would work, but it was her best and only plan. She kept her eyes tightly closed as he gently captured her chin in his hand and brought her head up.

"Let's not play these juvenile games," he said in an arrogant voice. He waited a moment, but Sarah was nothing if not stubborn. "Look at me Sarah." She could hear the smile as he said it. He was laughing at her!

"Damn you Jareth!" The words exploded out of her mouth as her eyes snapped open. They immediately focused on the face in front of her, a face that had haunted her for the last three years. Her immediate thought was that he looked the same as he had back then. While she had matured, and had become a woman, he remained the same. He still bore the same smirk that never failed to make her hackles rise, the same intense mismatched eyes, and even the long platinum hair. She had already made note of his tall frame dressed in his preferred garb, now only a few inches higher than her own, but she took time to take in the lean grace. It was all there. The Goblin King, in all his annoying glory, was once more in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She jerked her head out of his hand and took a step back from him. His smirk deepened into a grin as he mockingly bowed to her. "My dear Sarah. You look beautiful." He made as if to take her hand, but again she backed up a step.

"Don't touch me." Her eyes were almost shooting sparks at him, and she stood rigid. _What is he doing here? _

"Simple my dear. I'm doing this because I can, and more importantly, I want to." For a second she looked at him confused, but then horror filled her face as she realized the truth.

"You read my thoughts?" Again that superior smirk and her hand twitched as she longed to smack it right off his face.

"Such blood thirsty thoughts! Most unbecoming a lady." He laughed softly at the murderous look on her face. "Sarah," he began trying to calm her, "I can't help read your thoughts when you shout them at me."

"I was not shouting!" She shouted at him. He looked at her in amusement and abruptly her anger deflated. "I was shouting them at you?"

Again he chuckled in delight. "Not quite shouting, but your mind is totally unguarded."

Anger flared up again. _If he laughs at me one more time… _"Well thanks for clearing that up for me, now if you don't mind, I was enjoying my walk." Once more she attempted to go around him and again he blocked her attempt. She gritted her teeth, but managed to say, "Please get out of my way."

"No." She waited for more, some sort of explanation, a threat, a promise, anything. All she got was silence, and that infuriating smirk.

"No? That's it? You come waltzing back into my life, and all I get is a no?"

He raised his eyebrow slightly and said in his favorite sarcastic tone, "Waltzing? I don't believe there's been any dancing today." Holding up his arms to her he said as his voice turned deeper and more sensual, "But if dancing is what my lady wishes I would be happy to oblige."

For the barest moment in time, Sarah remembered what it was like to dance with him. To be held in his arms, and let the world fall away around them. Her right foot moved forward a small fraction of an inch while her plain jeans and t-shirt seemed to melt away and become the beautiful white dress she had worn so long ago. The triumphant look in his eyes broke the spell though, and she shook her head sharply, firmly planting her feet. Once more she was dressed plainly and she shot him a look of disdain. "Are you crazy? I would never dance with you." At his knowing stare, she clarified, mumbling quietly, "Again."

He lowered his arms and sighed in disappointment. "Maybe another time then my dear." He fell silent again and continued to stare at her, eyes warm, as his lips held that ever present smile.

She too was silent a moment, waiting for an explanation. As the minutes ticked by, she groaned inwardly, knowing that he wasn't going to give her anything unless she dragged it out. "Why Jareth? Why are you here?"

"I told you why. I can, and it pleases me."

"Well it doesn't please me!" Losing control over herself she spat the words out at him.

For the first time his eyes became hard and his smile was lost. "I've come a long way to see you Sarah. I expected a better reception than this."

Sarah almost burst into hysterical laughter at that. _Is he crazy? _"A better reception? Are you serious? You stole my baby brother away! You put me through 13 hours of hell! How dare you expect anything less than my total hatred?"

The smile was back at her latest outburst. "Now, now my dear. We've been through all this before. Everything I did then was at your request."

"_MY _request? _I_ requested you to drop me down a dank dark hole? _I_ requested you to send the cleaners after me? _I_ requested you to drop me into the bog of eternal stench?" This time she couldn't hold back the hysterical giggles. "You're absolutely right Jareth, I completely forgot about asking you to do all those horrible things to me. How can I ever repay you?"

He deliberately took her words sincerely and spoke huskily to her, "I'm sure you can think of something." He smiled seductively at her and waited for her response.

For just a moment she stood incoherent with rage, but then she relaxed and smiled sweetly at him, a plan forming in her mind. "Of course I can," she spoke breathily, taking the few steps needed to be with in his arms. As he pulled her into his embrace she looked up at him coyly, her mind racing with the thrill at the thought she was about to outwit him. "But it will never-"

Before she could say anything, his mouth came down and latched onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock and she began to struggle. _This wasn't exactly what I had in mind! _She had seen the desire in his eyes and had meant to deny him at the last moment. Apparently he had other plans.

She continued to struggle, but he just tightened his grip on her. His kiss should have repulsed her, but some where, deep down in the core of her, a feeling burst into being that she tried desperately to ignore, but a traitorous inner voice told her to just give in. This was what she had always wanted…

The rose that she had been clutching dropped as her arms snaked up around his neck of their own accord. She leaned into him and gave a little sigh of pleasure against his lips. His answering growl made her want to smile and as he ran his tongue along the curve of her lips she opened them slightly and let him in. His grip became more possessive as his tongue played with hers. At the first contact of the aggressive muscle she seemed to melt in his arms and if he hadn't been supporting her she would have fallen to the ground. Her hands began to lightly stroke his silky hair, while he continued to grow bolder and let his roam her back freely.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there kissing him, but when his hands went to firmly cup her derriere, sanity returned to her quicker than if someone threw a bucket of icy water on her. Regaining control of herself, she pushed against his chest with all her might and having been taken off guard he let go of her. As she stood there gasping for breath, he merely stood there, unfazed by what had just happened, a satisfied leer hovering around his lips.

"My lady, I am stunned by your gratitude. Is there anything else I can do to earn another reward to equal that?"

Thinly she smiled at him as she once more walked within arms length of him, "Why actually Jareth, there is."

His eyes smoldered at her words. "Yes my dear? You have but to ask."

Her eyes lit up with an angry fire as she shrieked at him, "Go to hell Jareth!" She ended her command by pulling her hand back, and giving him a smack across his cheek. It took only a second for the desire to fly from his eyes and be replaced by rage. Scared of what he might do in retribution she spun around on her heel and took off running back towards her house.

* * *

Sarah had gotten almost half way home before she slowed down. She knew that she couldn't really return to her house yet. Karen would take one look at her flushed face and tear filled eyes and know something was up. 

_Wait a moment, tear filled eyes? _She stopped completely and braced herself against a fence. Now that she had space to breathe, the sobs burst out of her. Tears poured down her face and she had to choke back her screams. _It's been three years! __How could he do this to me? Why? _Her mind raced back over the last few moments. The whole time that they had been together he hadn't mentioned why he was back.

_Does he just want to torture me? _That thought stopped her for a moment. What was so torturous about him being here? He was her enemy, but as she had told him so clearly, he had no power over her. So why was she here crying as if her heart was broken? _But he kissed me! How could he do that?_ She didn't even want to admit to herself that for one brief shinning moment she had enjoyed the kiss. Right now she didn't even want to examine that part of her mind.

She began to walk again as she got herself back in control. Slowly she made her way home, making several detours on the way. For hours her mind went in circles with itself, trying to figure out why he had come back. She hadn't called him and she definitely hadn't wished her brother away again. _Wait a minute, TOBY! _Suddenly she was filled with the fear that he was after her brother again. Beginning to run home, she silently cursed herself the whole way for not seeing the obvious sooner.

At last she was at home and burst in the front door. Racing around downstairs, she didn't see anyone. Fearing the absolute worst now, she ran up the stairs fast enough to do an Olympic sprinter proud. At the top of the stairs, she very nearly collided with her dad and step mom. "Sarah!" her dad said, "What in the world is the matter?"

Gasping for breath, she managed to say, "Toby… here… too late?"

Karen rolled her eyes at her and said, "No you're not too late, we don't have to leave for another fifteen minutes or so. I just sent Toby to bed; he should be fine until we get home."

Sarah stared wide eyed at them as they passed her on their way down stairs. _He's here? He's ok? _Not trusting Jareth and not really knowing all the tricks he had up his sleeve, she walked into Toby's room. He was asleep already, clutching the bear Lancelot that she had given him. She tiptoed quietly out, not wanting to wake him and joined her parents downstairs.

"The movie should get out around ten, and we'll be going to dinner afterwards," her dad explained as he helped Karen into her coat. Karen gave Sarah a smile in farewell as she walked out the door and her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night honey."

Sarah watched them get in the car and drive away and then slowly closed the door, making sure to lock it.

"That won't do you any good," said a voice behind her.

She spun around to see Jareth sprawled on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. She met his eyes and was somewhat surprised when she didn't see even a hint of the rage that had been evident just a few hours ago. Lifting her chin, she looked at him squarely as she said, "Even _if_ you manage to steal Toby, I _will _defeat you again."

Jareth threw back his head and laughed heartily. She had never heard such a laugh from him before. It was filled with amusement and yet there was a hint of underlying menace as well. The sound sent a chill down her spine, but stiffened her resolve as well.

It seemed forever for his mirth to die down, but when it did, he returned her glare with a look filled with desire. "Sarah, my dear, you seem to be confused. I'm not here to take the child. I'm here to take you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She had no response to that. _Take me? Did I hear that right?_ Her knees suddenly felt very weak and she made her way over to a chair and fell into it. "Are you… Am I going to be a goblin?"

He smiled evilly at her, "Only if you want to be." Noticing how pale she was, he realized she still didn't understand what he meant. He got up and walked over to her, pulling her up from the chair. She offered no resistance and seemed to be having trouble holding herself up. He held her tightly in his arms and gazed down at her. "Sarah, don't you understand what I'm telling you? You are coming back with me to be my queen."

Her mind had gone foggy as soon as he had said that she was the one he had come for, but his new revelation seemed to snap her out of it. "Queen? I'm to be your…" She could barely get the words out of her mouth. Her shock was quickly being replaced with anger at his presumption. _How dare you? Did you really think I would fall into your arms so easily? _Suddenly she realized where she was. For the second time that day, she caught him off guard as she pushed against him and broke out of his embrace.

Putting the living room between the two of them seemed like a good idea to her, so she quickly walked as far from him as possible. As she stood there speechless, he watched her, that arrogant smirk once again gracing his face. "Now my dear, I knew this would come as a shock-"

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically, interrupting his speech. "How long did it take you to figure that out?" She noticed his eyebrows lower and his eyes began to take on a dangerous glint, but she continued on with her tirade. "What the hell are you thinking Jareth? I HATE you! You are the last man in the world that I would ever think to be with!"

All trace of amusement was gone from him. His stare had turned icy and his mouth had turned down until the hated smirk was replaced by a sneer. "I think we both know none of that is true. I've plagued your dreams just as you've plagued mine."

She stopped for a moment and gaped at him. _How could he know I've been dreaming about him? _Then she remembered the scene at the park. "You! You've been snooping in my mind again! How dare you!" She knew she sounded like an ill-tempered child but she couldn't help it.

He made a sound that was almost a snort before replying, "Hardly. I told you, I can only access your thoughts when you're shouting them at me." He paused for a moment. "As you are now. Really Sarah, young ladies shouldn't know that kind of language."

Her face turned red as she realized that all the names she had been heaping on him in her mind could be heard. "Whatever! I don't care how your little mind trick works! The fact is I refuse to go with you. I don't want to be your queen and I never will. So go away!"

She hadn't really thought that would work, but as he continued to stand there, she threw her hands up in frustration. "Why don't you just leave me alone and go bug some female goblins?!"

Within the blink of an eye he was there, right in front of her. She gasped in shock and tried to back away from him, but she quickly learned she could not go through walls. With no where to go and only a few inches between them, all she could do was give him her best glare.

Jareth was trying hard to keep his anger under control. He knew that losing his temper was not the way to her heart. Reaching out and grabbing on to her arms, he leaned in close and spoke in a whisper. "Sarah, I didn't want this any more than you. But for three years now, all I've thought about is you. My kingdom, my goblins, my duties, I've pushed them all away from me. Thoughts of you fill my days and my nights." He brought his face in even close, until there was no more than an inch between their mouths. "There's a connection between us that can't be denied. A power that binds us together."

The sound of his velvety whisper sent chills racing up and down her spine. The feel of his breath, hot against her mouth, sent fires boiling in the pit of her stomach and places lower in her anatomy. But the word power struck her memory like a bolt of lightning and suddenly she realized that she was once more in the enemy's arms. "You have no power over me," she whispered back against his mouth.

That brought him up short and he stared at her in amazement. She began to struggle in his grasp and again she said, much louder this time, "You have no power over me!" Was that hurt in his eyes, she wondered for a brief moment? The same anguish she had seen before? One moment he was there, the next he was gone. With out him holding her, she almost fell forward on her face, but managed to catch herself in time.

She looked around the living room, but he really was gone. She heaved a sigh of relief, pushing aside a twinge of sadness. _It worked! _She couldn't believe that it had been that easy! But as she went around the first floor of the house turning off the lights, the strange feeling of sadness returned followed by an odd sense of emptiness. _What's wrong with me? I'm glad he's gone! I'll never have to see him again! Never have to hear that voice, or worry that he'll try to kiss me again! _She thought that she had convinced herself, until one solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

Angry with herself, she brushed it away as she climbed the steps and headed for her room. _Knock this off Sarah! You don't care about that conceited, arrogant, evil, pigheaded, jerk! And you certainly wouldn't care if he was lounging on your bed… _She couldn't have more stunned if the entire labyrinth had been in her room. Lying there, as if he had any right to be doing so, was Jareth. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but was unable to make any words come out.

He however, just lay there, not even bothering to look at her, just staring at her textured ceiling. He continued to gaze up as he addressed her, "You know Sarah, that's going to get old really fast if you use it every time you're mad at me." She continued to stand there mute, and he gave a long suffering sigh. "You realize those words don't do a thing right? I'm not the wicked witch, and that wasn't a bucket of water."

Finally she was able to break her silence. "Of course they have meaning! That's how I defeated you before!"

He was shaking his head before she even finished. "No my dear, I'm afraid you are mistaken. You defeated me when you made it through my labyrinth within the time limit. What happened between us afterwards was not part of your test."

She was really tired of being speechless. He seemed to take a special delight in getting that reaction from her. For the first time since she entered the room, he looked over and gave her a sly smile. "How else would I get a word in?"

_Stay out of my mind! _She thought he might have flinched from the force of her mental scream, but she might have imagined it.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you Sarah, I can't help it. You have no mental barriers."

"Well then teach me," she gritted out between her teeth. "So then you won't have any excuse!"

"Maybe some other time," he answered lazily, putting his hands behind his head, and closing his eyes, looking for all the world as if he belonged there.

She couldn't believe him. She marched over to the bed, and stood over him, arms crossed in front of her, waiting to be acknowledged. Nothing happened. "Jareth! Get off of my bed!" Still he ignored her. Groaning in frustration, and ready to lash out at him again, she grabbed his hand, intending to pull him off the bed. He out maneuvered her and pulling her down on top of him, rolled them both over so he was on top and she was trapped under him. Sarah reached new heights of rage and opened her mouth to scream out in fury.

He anticipated this and clamped one hand over her mouth, then grabbed both of her wrists with the other hand as she attempted to claw his face, keeping them in place above her head. When she was subdued at last, he smiled menacingly down at her. "Now that I have you my dear, I think it's time that you listen to me." She shook her head as much as he would allow her, but he continued anyway. "You are impossible Sarah," he told her with a slight chuckle. "But that's one of the reasons I'm drawn to you," he added, the laughter gone from his voice, replaced by a low murmur. "Your spirit and fire amazes me. You don't fear me now, and I'm starting to think you didn't fear me then." Knowing that she couldn't break free, she became still and listened to him. With every low spoken word his chest rumbled against her body creating a tingling sensation and making it hard for her to think straight.

_Why is he telling me this? _Jareth had stopped talking for a moment and removed the hand that covered her mouth. He brushed a hand across her cheek, tucking a curl behind her ear. His touch was light and tender, causing Sarah to relax more. Half of her demanded that she do whatever it took to escape him, but the other half was adamant in its refusal and insisted she stay right where she was.

Jareth seemed to sense some of the struggle that she was facing. His next words confirmed that. "Sarah, I am determined to have you and if I could I would force you to see things my way. Sadly though," he added with a slightly roguish smile, "This choice must be yours. You know what I offer you?" She nodded mutely. "Then I propose another challenge."

"You want me to solve the labyrinth again?" Surprisingly the idea actually had some appeal to it. She would be able to see his world again and maybe even some of her friends.

"Not quite Sarah. The challenge is for me this time. I know that you love me," Sarah gasped and looked at him dumbfounded, "And I know I can prove it."

"You think you know what's in my heart?"

There was that arrogant look she utterly loathed. "I've never doubted it."

She was quiet for a moment as she pondered what he had said. _I don't love him… How could I? He's an evil child snatcher! "_What are the rules for this challenge?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Rules?"

"Well yeah! When you gave me my challenge, I only had thirteen hours! And the penalties were laid out! If I won, I got Toby back. If you won, you got to keep him." She waited for him to name the terms, but he just looked at her in amusement. "Well?" she finally asked, exasperated.

"Alright, I agree with your logic. It's hardly a challenge if there are no rules." She rolled her eyes at his pompous tone. "Here are my terms, if you agree to them. I have thirteen days to prove that you love me and if I win, you will come back with me to be my queen." He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to agree.

"You forgot something," she said softly. _There goes that eyebrow again. Does he practice that in the mirror? _"You didn't say what I get if I win."

His eyes grew hard for a moment and she felt his body stiffen. "You won't win."

"You don't know that Jareth."

He looked at her stonily for a moment, but she just stared back. "Very well," he said at last. "If you win, I will leave and never return." She thought for a moment, and then nodded her agreement.

"I accept your challenge, and your terms. Should we shake on-" She wasn't able to get the rest out before his mouth joined with hers. It was a soft kiss, much different from the one he had given her earlier. His lips rested on hers more gently than a butterfly's wing and the tenderness of the gesture almost brought a tear to her eye. She slowly closed her eyes and was opening her mouth slightly when suddenly he was gone.

Her eyes popped open and she scanned the room, but there was no trace of him. She might have thought that she had hallucinated the whole scene, except for one tiny thing. Lying next to her on the pillow was the rose from earlier that she had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day One

Sunday morning Sarah awoke to another beautiful day. She stirred sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She was surprised to find that she felt totally refreshed. When she had gone to sleep last night she had thought she would toss and turn, but she had slept soundly and with out any disturbing dreams. She snuggled under the covers, content to lie in bed for a few more minutes. While she lay with her eyes half closed, a wonderful aroma drifted past her. She inhaled deeply of the intoxicating scent, wondering where it was coming from. Turning around in bed, away from the wall, the first thing she noticed was an enormous bouquet of roses.

Apparently the single rose hadn't been enough fore it had been joined by at least two dozen more. They were all tied together and their subtle perfume was filling her whole room. She smiled softly to herself and thought, _Maybe it won't be so bad being courted by the Goblin King! _She dreamily picked up the bouquet and held it close to her face as she enjoyed its aroma. She marveled at the silky texture of the petals and the beautiful crimson color.

Several minutes went by with her in blissful contemplation, before she realized what she was doing. _Wait a minute! This isn't right! I hate him! The only reason I agreed to this stupid challenge was so I could be rid of him when he failed. _That small nagging part of her brain tried to argue with her again. _That's not entirely true and you know it. _She heaved a loud sigh and told that part of herself to take a hike. As she got out of bed though, she knew she had to be honest. _Ok, so maybe I do like him a little. _Her mind wandered back to his kisses from the day before. _OK, so maybe I like him a lot. But it's not love! It's just a little honest LUST! _Happy that she had at last pinned down her feelings, she went about dressing.

_Of course it's lust. He's an attractive guy. _Remembering all of her visions of him with those beautifully intense eyes, that seductive mouth, and the cute butt displayed oh so well in his tight pants, she had to add, _VERY attractive then. But he's also evil and arrogant, not to mention a bully! _ Back and forth she went with herself, first listing some of his finer attributes, and then his many horrid personality traits.

As she talked circles around herself, she strolled idly downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and said, "Morning dad-" Abruptly she stopped in the doorway. There was Jareth, sitting calmly at the table, a full breakfast laid out in front of him with two place settings sitting across from each other. Sarah didn't quite know how to react to that, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I hate eggs."

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Jareth waved a hand lazily at the food making the scrambled eggs disappear. "My apologies. Would you care to join me now?"

Still very confused, she made her way to the table, and sat down heavily. "What have you done with my family?"

After filling their plates with food, he picked up his knife and fork and began eating. "My dear, you really should eat that before it gets cold." She sat rigidly in her seat, not moving a muscle, just staring at him in rising anger.

"Jareth, I will ask you one more time. Where is my family?"

His eyes flashed warningly at her as he put his utensils down. "What do you think I did with them?" Her eyes grew round in fear and he slammed his hand down on the table making her jump. "What kind of monster do you think I am?" Leaning in close to her he spoke heatedly, "Would brining harm to your family turn your heart to me? I think not! Your family is safe." Angrily he began to pick at his breakfast again.

Not sure if she dared to believe him, but not wanting to provoke his anger, she asked quietly, "Where are they Jareth?"

"Why don't you read the note your father left you," he gestured to the fridge. Sarah jumped up and read it hastily. _Sarah, Karen and I decided it would be nice to head out to the lake for a few days. We tried to wake you up this morning, but you wouldn't budge! There's plenty of food in the fridge and I left you some money to order out if you want. Try to keep the car in one piece. We'll see you next week honey! Love, Dad. _

She read the note twice, checking the handwriting, making sure it really was from her dad. Finally she was satisfied and she vaguely remembered him saying something about this a few days ago. Returning to the table, she once again sat down and glanced over at Jareth.

He was stabbing the food on his plate harder than necessary and chewing each piece thoroughly. Heaving a mental sigh, she knew she had to apologize for accusing him of something he didn't do. "Jareth," she began, but the words died in her throat as his taunt face turned towards her. She could tell that he was extremely upset with her, but she didn't know how to fix it.

Deciding that maybe silence would be the best course of action right now, she began to eat her breakfast. It was delicious! Everything that she ate was absolutely incredible. The bacon was crunchy, but not burned, the pancakes were golden brown and were so sweet they could be eaten by themselves. There was a fruit salad and all the pieces were juicy and at the peak of their ripeness. She spied cinnamon roles sitting off to the side and caught a whiff of them. They smelled like heaven!

"Did you make all this?" She asked in wonder.

"No," he replied scathingly. "I made my slaves prepare it while I stood over them with a whip."

She winced at his words and knew she deserved it. "Look Jareth… I'm sorry." It took a lot for her to say that and he seemed to recognize that as he looked over at her, some of the anger leaving him.

He tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment of her apology. They finished their meal in a somewhat uncomfortable silence and as Sarah pushed her plate back she sighed happily and said, "That was the best breakfast ever!" She grinned mischievously at him and said, "Maybe if you stood over Karen with a whip she might cook as well!"

That eyebrow shot up again making her giggle, and he smiled slightly as he realized she was teasing him. "If I thought it would work, I would do it for you my dear. But you know, to get cooking that good all you need is a few goblins."

Her eyes got wide in surprise. "Goblins? Really? I didn't know they could cook!"

His smile got bigger as he said, "Why else would I keep them around? I assure you it's not for the engaging conversations!" Sarah began to laugh harder as she tried to picture a goblin carrying on a decent conversation. Jareth looked at her with a warm glint in his eye and said, "I've never heard you laugh like that before." She quieted down some and looked at him with sparkling eyes. _He's really not so bad sometimes… _Looking seriously at her now he said, "You will do it more often."

Rolling her eyes, _Ahh there's my arrogant Goblin King, _she got up stiffly, stacking up the empty dishes. He grabbed her hand as she gathered his dishes together. "Did I say something displeasing to you?"

"Oh no," she said sarcastically. "I love being told when to be happy." Shaking off his hand allowed her to cart everything over to the sink. _Why does he have to do that? We were actually having a pleasant moment, and he had to go and spoil it! Damn him! _The dishes clanked together hard as she silently seethed. She stilled as his hand descended on her shoulder.

"Sarah, why are you upset with me?" She jerked away from him as she began to rinse the soapy plates, ignoring his question. Her anger was starting to push him over the edge. "You will stop ignoring me! And you will stop answering my questions sarcastically."

Turning quickly, she threw the wet sponge at him. It hit square on his chest, leaving a wide wet spot on his shirt before falling to the floor. Pushing past him, she went out the back door and into the garden. He stood there for a moment, wanting to follow after her and throttle her. He took a few deep breaths, attempting to gain control. "That mortal wench," he said to himself. "Who does she think I am? How dare she treat me with such disrespect?" He spied her out the window pacing angrily back and forth among the flowers. Her hair was cascading down her back, swinging freely as she moved, while her eyes flashed beautifully in her anger. There was a slight flush bringing color to her cheeks and her lips were tight as her mouth moved while she talked to herself.

His own anger melted away as he continued to watch his beautiful temptress. It was useless for him to try and sustain his anger with her. "The witch knows what power she has over me, I just know it! And yet she thinks to prick my temper so that she can act wounded." He mimicked her movements and began to pace the confines of the kitchen. Oh how he cursed the day his goblins stole away her brother! Since that time his thoughts had been filled with the image of the defiant dark haired beauty. No matter what he did, no matter the dozens of beautiful fae he pursued, she haunted him.

He finally had to admit that he wouldn't be able to forget about her. She was in his blood, a fever that nothing could ease. Even then he had fought it. For years he ignored the craving for her. Until one day, as he had been idly rolling a crystal, the image of her face had briefly appeared. He had been unable to stop himself. Bringing the crystal up close to his face, he sat and watched her. Three years had gone by since he had last seen her, as the mortals saw time. To him it had seemed like an eternity.

She was a woman now, no longer a free spirited child. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, but her eyes still held that sparkle of innocence and confidence that had intrigued him. He had spent days watching her, almost hoping that he would become bored with her. She was nothing but a mundane mortal he reasoned; she couldn't possibly hold his interest for long. As it turned out, he was wrong.

For days all he could do was watch her. While she slept, going about her day, every moment of the day he couldn't get enough of her. He had seen her finish her schooling at the beginning of the month, watched as she celebrated with friends and family. Anxiously he searched for signs that she had a mortal lover and he was relieved to find that she didn't seem to have any strong attachments.

After watching her for almost a week, he had come to the realization that he wanted her more than anything else in the world. He had mistakenly thought it would be easy. He made plans, prepared his castle to receive its new queen and then had come aboveground to claim her. He wasn't prepared for her to deny him. He had watched her at night, seeing her awaken saying his name and assumed she was as plagued with thoughts of him as he was with her. But she denied their attraction and spurned his offer going so far as to strike him. Infuriated with her, he had briefly left, thinking that he could now forget about her. Even while blinded with rage at her refusal however, all he could think about was her warm and willing in his arms for those brief moments, and the taste of her lips.

Pacing his castle, he had come up with the idea of the challenge. He would make her acknowledge their connection and then he would be free to claim her. Placing the thirteen day restriction had, at first, not seemed so bad, but seeing now how stubborn she still was, he realized his task would be harder than he first thought. Going to the back door, he stood for a moment in silent contemplation of his future queen. He hoped that her temper had cooled, but he was beginning to realize that mortal females were a lot like immortal females. Both were unpredictable and moody at the best of times and almost totally crazy at their worst.

He smiled mentally at that. _Probably not wise to say that thought aloud. _Her back was to him and he moved silently to stand behind her. Her shoulders were hunched in agitation and she was absentmindedly picking apart a flower. Upon finishing her demolition, she dropped the stem and turned, yelping in surprise to see Jareth standing right there. With out giving her time to get over her shock, he reached out and enfolded her in his arms.

Sarah was so startled she didn't have time to pull away before he was kissing her. She fought it for a moment, but if felt so good, _so right, _to be in his arms. She surrendered to the feeling and to him. Relaxing in his embrace, her arms wrapped around his waist, she closed her eyes in bliss. _If this was how it could be all the time… _She stopped that thought before it went any farther.

Pulling back slightly, Jareth was arrogantly pleased to see that the anger had gone from her eyes and had been replaced with desire. Caressing her cheek lightly he whispered softly to her, "You _will_ love me."

Stiffening in his arms, Sarah opened her mouth to make an angry retort, but before she could say anything he disappeared. Stomping her foot in rage, she felt like throwing a fit right there in the yard like a child. "Damn you Jareth! I will not love you! I refuse!" Storming back into the house that honest part of her mind that she was growing to hate whispered softly, _Are you sure about that?_ "Oh shut up," she mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Day Two

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully for Sarah. She had waited warily for him to come popping back in, but he stayed away. By the time she went to bed, her anger was a distant memory. Now she was just confused and a little hurt that he would ignore her. _He isn't going to win this way, _she fumed silently to herself. It was hard for her to sustain her anger though. Instead, she fell asleep feeling sad and terribly lonely.

Monday morning dawned cloudy and there was heaviness in the air that promised a summer thunderstorm. Sarah was feeling gloomy, not relishing the idea of spending the day cooped up in the house all alone. She lay there listlessly, until a crash from downstairs made her bolt up out of bed. _Jareth! _Her mind screamed at her. Tearing out of her room, she ran downstairs, only to skid to a halt at the base. In her living room running amuck, were the crazy looking red fieries she had seen so long ago in the labyrinth forest. One of them had obviously lost his head to the other ones as they ran around playing basketball with it. Sarah stood there watching them, slack jawed in amazement.

A bellow from the kitchen brought her out of her shock, and she raced towards the door, worried about what else was terrorizing her house. The giant red beast that she found though brought a large smile to her face. "Ludo!" She shouted happily. Running to him, she gave him a hug which he returned.

"Sa-ra! Ludo miss Sa-ra!" The hug he gave her was just short of rib cracking, but she was too excited to notice.

A voice behind her exclaimed, "Ludo! Unhand milady before thou dost her harm!" Turning around Sarah spied Sir Didymus, the fox knight, on top of his faithful "steed" the dog Ambrosius. Bowing deeply he said to her, "How lovely to see you again milady! I hope you have fared well these years past?"

Sarah couldn't contain her excitement anymore and laughed aloud. "Why yes good sir, I've been extremely well," she said while dipping a brief curtsy.

"Well ain't that good news!"

"Hoggle!" She ran to the grumpy looking dwarf now standing in the doorway and gave her last friend a hug that lifted him off the floor. Sarah couldn't believe all her friends were here. Looking out in the yard she even saw a group of goblins running free. She gave them all a big smile as she said, "What are you guys doing here?"

Hoggle was the first to speak saying, "Jareth sent us. He said something about soothing ruffled feathers." Sarah's smile became stiff on her face as she fought the urge to scream curses.

"Well that was nice of him," she said between clenched teeth. As another crash came from living room, Sarah said to her friends, "Why don't we gather up the fieries and go outside before they completely destroy the house." Her rag tag group of friends agreed and Sir Didymus led the charge outside, while Ludo scooped up as many fieries as he could hold. The rest were prodded out by a disgruntled Hoggle.

Once Sarah made it out behind them she gave a sigh of happiness. It was so wonderful seeing her friends again! After the night that she had solved the labyrinth, she hadn't been able to see them. Hoggle had explained before he disappeared that they didn't have Jareth's kind of power, so it was impossible to make it across to her world by themselves. Remembering his explanation, Sarah wondered how they had made it here that night. At the time she had been so giddy with her happiness of having beaten Jareth and having her friends with her she hadn't questioned it, but now it was a puzzle for her.

"Simple my dear, I sent them to you," the Goblin King said, suddenly appearing next to her and causing her to jump.

"Stop doing that!" She figured she should be use to it now, but yet it always startled her how he appeared and disappeared like that. "And for the last time, stay out of my mind!"

Smiling sardonically at her he said, "We'll work on those barriers later." They were quiet for a moment as a goblin ran by screeching, a troupe of fieries chasing it, determined to steal his head for soccer. "I thought you might like seeing your friends today," he said breaking the silence at last. She remained mute so he continued, "And I thought that some of the goblins should get another look at their queen before I bring her home." Sarah's eyes darted to him. He smiled again saying, "Goblins are notorious gossips and busybodies."

She watched the antics of the group again, trying to remain calm. "I don't recall the terms of your victory having been met yet." Giving him a scathing look, "And, if I have anything to say about it, they never will be." Turning away again she finished, "No matter how many times you 'command' otherwise." Figuring the argument won, she started to walk over to her friends, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

She tried to pull it back, but his grip was strong. Not so tight that it hurt, but she was unable to break free. "What I said yesterday wasn't a command Sarah," he said bringing her hand to his face. "It was a prediction," his eyes held hers as his lips caressed her fingertips. The contact made her want to melt, but she held tight to her control.

When he finally released her, she again started walking towards her friends, saying over her shoulder, "We'll see." She heard his confident chuckle and rather than becoming angry with him, she smiled secretly to herself. _The battle has just begun!

* * *

_

The morning flew past on a cloud of happiness for Sarah. Chatting with her friends and watching the goblins romp around with the fieries had her grinning from ear to ear. Jareth sat there beside her the whole time, not saying much unless addressed by someone in the group, but with a small contented smile on his face whenever Sarah looked at him.

It was after noon when Sarah heard the first peal of thunder and a few rain drops began to fall. "I guess it's time to go inside!" Looking at Jareth she said worriedly, "Do you think the goblins and fieries will calm down if we go inside?" A smile and cocked eyebrow were all the answer she got from him. "Right, well, do you think they'll mind staying out here in the rain?"

"I'm sure they would love flinging mud around and destroying the flower beds." At her worried look, he squeezed her hand softly. "Don't worry my dear, the goblins got to fill their curiosity, and the fieries had their fun. I'll take them back Underground now."

Sarah opened her mouth, wanting to ask him to leave her friends here for a bit more, but he cut her off saying, "Have no fear my lady, I will return soon. I'm sure Hoggle and the rest will keep you occupied until I return." Becoming incensed at his presumption that she would _miss_ him, she again tried to refute his words, but like he always did, he vanished taking the goblins and fieries with him.

Her mind fuming, she stalked into the house, her friends following. When the last had made it across the door, she slammed it shut. As if her action had been some sort of signal, the heavens opened up and a torrential rain began to fall. She watched as lighting flashed across the sky, illuminating the yard briefly. She heard a nervous shuffling behind her and turned to see Hoggle still standing in the kitchen. Behind him she could see Ludo attempting to lower his large frame on the couch, but it didn't seem big enough to contain him, while Sir Didymus and his "steed" checked the perimeter; for intruders no doubt.

Turning her attention back to Hoggle, Sarah grew suspicious at his sheepish expression and shifty eyes. He had looked like that in the labyrinth whenever he was up to something on Jareth's behalf. "Yes Hoggle? Did you have something to say, or did you maybe have another piece of drugged fruit for me?" Lifting an eyebrow at him, she waited expectantly.

"You know I was sorry I did that Sarah. But Jareth is my king," _and really scary,_ he thought to himself, "So I had to do it," he said.

Sarah smiled at him and he breathed a sigh of relief. She had such a temper now, not like the sweet young girl she once was. He had seen her yell at the goblins and fieries when they had decided her head would make a better ball then the one they had currently been using. He had decided then that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath. He felt the same way about Jareth. "Hoggle, I know Jareth made you do that. I was just teasing. Was there something else you wanted to talk with me about?"  
Becoming nervous once again, he looked down at his feet and asked quietly, "Do you love him?"

Sarah was startled for a moment, but then she grew wary as she asked, "Did Jareth tell you to ask me that?"

He shook his head in denial. "No, and if he asks me to tell him what you say now, I swear I won't! Even if he threatens me with the bog."

She smiled at him again and then grew thoughtful for a moment. "I don't love him Hoggle. But there's something about him… I can't deny I'm attracted to him! But love… He stole my brother Hoggle! Trapped me in his world and made me go through horrible things. How could I love such a man?"

"He ain't a man Sarah," he said gently. "He's a fae king, one with incredible power and bound to his duty. You asked him to come and take the child and he did." Lowering his tone and speaking confidentially to her he added, "Which was in his right, and he didn't have to give you the chance to win him back."

Sarah was taken aback by this news. "He didn't?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nope, he didn't. I still don't know why he did. He ain't never done it before."

Sarah mused on this for a moment before saying, "But still! He's an awful, evil man! And arrogant!" Warming to the subject of Jareth's many faults she began to pace the kitchen. "He torments me because it amuses him. He drives me mad for the sheer sport of it! He infuriates me one moment and then the next is almost kind and loving. He will drive me insane before he ever wins my heart!"

Hoggle stayed quiet, letting her vent. When she had finished, he spoke his peace, "I know he makes you mad Sarah. But he does care about you. Like I said, he's not a mortal man, so you can't expect him to behave in a way you're used to. On top of all that, he's a king ta boot! How humble do you really expect him to be?" That got Sarah thinking. He did have a point after all.

"Hoggle, why are you talking to me about this?" She asked him, suddenly a little suspicious.

Ducking his head somewhat he told her quietly, "The king may seem like a bad guy, but if there was one thing in his life he's done right, it was falling for you." Sarah was startled by the dwarf's admission and wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Besides," he added almost defensively, "You'd make a mighty fine queen!"

That made her chuckle and she told him, "I'll think about what you said Hoggle." She smiled fondly at her friend for a moment before saying, "I'm glad he brought you all to see me again at least." Ushering him into the living room with everyone else, she tried to push all thoughts of Jareth to the side for awhile.

They had a great afternoon. Sarah introduced her friends to pizza and they immediately fell in love with it, Ludo eating two pies by himself. She also played some movies for them. After explaining to Sir Didymus that the TV wasn't a portal to another world and he couldn't go slay the wicked step mother, they had a wonderful time watching some of her favorites.

Jareth didn't make an appearance until much later. The storm had long since passed, leaving only a few dark clouds that sprinkled lightly as they passed by. Sarah had heard a soft footstep in the kitchen, so for the first time was not startled when he suddenly appeared next to her chair.

She had pulled out a deck of cards and was trying to teach her friends the finer points of Go Fish. Jareth looked down at her and asked, "Did you have a nice afternoon?"

For the first time, she looked at him with out a hint of anger or distrust as she happily replied, "Absolutely! Thanks for bringing them here Jareth. Would you like to play a game?" The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying, and for a moment she couldn't believe what she had said. _Imagine asking the Goblin King to sit and enjoy a game of cards! Am I insane?_

His lips twitched for the briefest moment, and she had a sinking feeling that he had heard that last thought. However, he simply replied, "Unfortunately my dear, there are matters that I must attend to tonight." She nodded her head in understanding, relieved and mildly disappointed at the same time. Her friends said goodbye to her one by one and she tried to hold back tears as she wondered if she would ever see them again.

After Jareth had sent them back, she busied herself with cleaning up the room. Jareth had remained behind and was still standing there watching her. "I thought you were leaving," she said thickly, unshed tears blurring her vision. She would not let him see her cry! Turning her back on him, she ruthlessly beat the couch cushions, sweeping crumbs on the ground to be vacuumed later.

His arms were there all of a sudden, offering comfort and with out thinking, she took it. Turning into him, she buried her head in his chest and wept. It was all too much, this challenge between them, her uncertain feelings towards him, and then possibly seeing her dear friends for the last time.

He gently stroked her hair, holding her tightly, not saying anything. Finally her tears were spent, but instead of pulling away, she stayed where she was, too exhausted emotionally and physically to move away. "I asked you a question yesterday Sarah and you never answered. Do you really think I'm such a horrible monster? Would I bring your friends to you only to deny you ever seeing them again?" She had no answer to that and was too tired to get into a vocal spar with him.

Sighing, he bent down slightly and picked her up in his arms. That revived her a bit and she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed," was his reply. She stiffened in his arms and struggled slightly, but he just smiled roguishly at her and said, "I don't mean _my_ bed. You've had a long day and I want to make sure you get a good night's sleep." She relaxed a little at that, but was resolved to be wary.

He carried her up the stairs as if she weighed no more than a feather. Opening the door to her room, he walked over and laid her on the bed. For a second her clothes blurred and she had a moment of panic thinking he was making them disappear with magic; but then they became solid again and she realized he had just made them into a nightgown for her. It wasn't any kind of night gown she had had before. Very light and soft and in a dark forest green color, it was perfect for summer. The bed dipped slightly as he sat next to her, using magic again to turn the lights off.

Her eyes slowly adjusted and she was barely able to make him out with the weak moonlight coming in the window. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but with him still there with her she fought against it. He shook his head and said, "Always it must be the hard way with you." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. Closing her eyes, she let the warm feeling his kisses invoked sweep through her. Pulling away slightly he looked into her face and smiled. "Sleep Sarah."

"Another command," she murmured sleepily. Chuckling softly he nodded, kissing her once more. The feel of his lips on her was the last thing she knew before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day Three

"Where in the world did this come from?" Sarah had just stepped out of the shower and hanging from the bathroom door was a powder blue dress with a simple pattern in gold embroidery. It was floor length, but slit up both sides, and had long trailing sleeves. On the floor next to it was a pair of matching boots. They looked like something out of a renaissance fair and Sarah fell in love immediately. Slipping them on, she looked at herself in the mirror. _Not too bad. I just may outshine that vain peacock today! _Stifling her amused giggles, she walked into her room and found Jareth lounging on her desk chair.

"My dear, you outshine me everyday."

She gave him a look as she said, "I guess it's pointless to yell at you for listening in on my thoughts."

"Once again I promise you it's not on purpose." At her skeptical look, he smiled slightly and added, "Mostly." She rolled her eyes and stood there expectantly. He cocked an eyebrow at her, not sure what she wanted.

"Well, let's hear it!" She said finally breaking the silence.

"Hear what exactly?"

"The dress, the boots… You have me all dressed up, but so far we have no where to go. So let's hear it. What's your grand scheme for the day?"

He smiled secretly at her. "Ah Sarah, you are entirely too clever and still too suspicious. What if I said that I had no 'scheme' for the day, and that I just thought you would like the gifts?"

She gave an unladylike snort as she strolled from the room. "As if I could wear something like this in the real world with out looking like a crackpot!" She started down the stairs and heaving an exasperated sigh, Jareth followed after her. Waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, Sarah stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

He remained on the last step, arms folded across his chest, amusement written all over his face. "Does the dress not please you?"

"It's fine," she said. Quiet now, she waited for him to explain, but he remained mute. Closing her eyes in annoyance, she said to him, "You want to take me to the labyrinth don't you?" Opening her eyes, she looked at him, but he merely smiled.

"If you knew all this time, why did you feel the need to ask?" Suddenly he was next to her and the world blurred for the briefest moment. When everything was solid again, they stood in a bright and sunny courtyard. It was very clean and well maintained, the walls looking newly white washed and ornamental bushes and trees planted around the walkways. A few goblins milled around, but they seemed much calmer than the ones she had met previously. The sudden appearance of their King had shocked them for a moment, but as he didn't address any of them, they quickly went on their way.

Sarah looked at her surroundings and was somewhat surprised at how pleasant everything looked. The part of the labyrinth she had previously visited was mostly dank and dark. Where it had joined the goblin city, everything had seemed chaotic and messy. This calm order and simple beauty was a definite surprise to her.

Jareth had stood silent with her while she had inspected the area. He was puzzled that she hadn't put up a fight as soon as they got here, and the fact that she was still standing next to him docile had him very confused. She looked at him and saw the confusion in his eyes. Laughing a little she asked, "Wondering why I'm not running for the hills or throwing a tantrum?" That raised eye brow was his only reply. _I'm really gonna have to talk to him about that. It's too adorable for words, not something a fearsome Goblin King should do. _If possible, the eyebrow went higher.

Trying to subdue her blush, she told him in a matter of fact tone, "The challenge isn't over." Looking into his eyes directly, "I trust you to keep your word. Until you win, I don't have to stay here. So next time, just answer my question." She couldn't hold that unblinking stare for long, so she dropped her gaze, and began to walk the path.

He caught up to her, and matched his stride to hers. "I thought it would be pleasant to go riding today," he said simply.

She smiled and on an impulse, looped her hand through his arm. "That would be wonderful! I haven't been riding since I was a little girl." Looking at him impishly, she asked, "Which way is the stables?"

"This path we're on will take us to them eventually. Why?"

"Just wondering." She spoke in an innocent tone, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. Just as he was about to ask what she was up to, she snatched her hand back, and yelled over her shoulder as she took off, "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

He stared at her in surprise, but then chuckled to himself. Today was turning out even better than he planned.

Sarah half sat, half reclined on a blanket spread out on the ground under the shade of a giant tree. After riding for several hours, Jareth had led her to this meadow where they had met up with her friends. They had eaten lunch together, a meal that Jareth had made appear magically. It had been fun sitting out in the open, picnicking with her friends. As he had the day before, Jareth remained mostly quite, but stayed close to Sarah, returning her smile whenever she looked his way.

When lunch was no more than a fond memory, her friends had slipped away one by one, promising to see her again soon. After they had left, she had meandered through the trees for a spell, picking wild flowers. Having gotten an armful, she returned to the blanket, weaving some of them into a crown.

Jareth had disappeared for a bit, promising to be back soon and assuring her she would be safe until he returned. While she waited for him, her thoughts returned to him again and again. _He's so different from what I remember. I thought he was just this evil arrogant tyrant that stole away my brother. He's still arrogant as ever, but not evil. _Sighing, she took in the beauty of the forest around her. _Even this place looks different. _Before, the labyrinth had terrified her. She was so worried about finding Toby and beating Jareth, she hadn't been able to see it for what it was; alien and different from the mortal world, but filled with a unique beauty. Everything here seemed so much more vibrant and alive. The flowers were in brighter, richer colors, the trees were giants covered in green, and even the animals and birds were more interesting and beautiful here. Magic seemed to fill the air, lighting everything with a golden glow.

_I'll never be content in the mundane world after being here again! _The thought shook her to the core, but she had to admit it was absolutely true. _But can I really spend the rest of my life with Jareth? _She couldn't answer that question yet. She was more comfortable with him now, but there were still things about him that drove her crazy. _He's so stubborn! And he loves nothing more than to push my buttons. We would kill each other in a week if I agreed to stay here. He's unpredictable, and has a horrible temper. _She remembered while in the labyrinth, he had sent the cleaners after her when she had said it had been a piece of cake so far. Would he always be so volatile?

She had finished making her flower crown, and was playing with it in her hands while she thought. Suddenly, she felt the air around her shift, and she knew that Jareth was returning. Turning around and standing, she smiled at him as he appeared and teasingly said with out thinking, "Do you always leave the girl while on a date?" _Wait! Did I really just call this a DATE? _He looked almost as startled as she felt. Feeling foolish and confused, she turned back around, not waiting for his reply.

She bent, starting to pick up the blanket, but he grabbed her hand. "Leave it Sarah. I want to show you something." Again the world dissolved and when it steadied again, they stood on a balcony, overlooking the whole labyrinth. To the west the sun was setting and it looked to her as if the heavens were on fire. The sky was filled with red, orange, and gold clouds, while the giant ball of fire sank majestically lower and lower towards the earth.

Holding her breath, Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen, and she wished it would never end. Jareth's lips quirked slightly as he whispered, "I could stop it you know. You have but to ask."

Looking at him she returned his smile, noticing how his eyes reflected all the colors of the setting sun. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eye, tucking it back behind his ear. Astonished at her own daring, she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Pulling back slightly she said, "Thank you for bringing me here today."

Jareth stood in shock for a moment. "You're welcome," he said huskily, desire darkening in his eyes as he regained his composure. Pulling her close again, he brought their mouths together. Lightly his tongue stroked across hers, making her shiver in delight. She held tightly to him, afraid she would fall if she let go, her knees having turned to jelly.

What seemed like an eternity later, Jareth pulled back to look at her. Sarah slowly recovered her wits and laying her head on his shoulder, whispered softly, "Take me home please."

She knew she had angered Jareth when she felt him tense. Lifting her head, she saw they were standing in her living room. He looked at her, mouth turned down in a frown, and a hard look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I'm just…" She couldn't really say what she was. _I'm confused? Scared? Not ready to give my heart and soul to the man that was once my enemy? _She only knew she wasn't ready to be with him yet. She stepped away from him, bowing her head.

"Am I a fool Sarah?" Her head whipped back up at that, and she stared at him in confusion. "Am I a fool?" He repeated, anger tingeing his voice.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You stand there in my arms, warm and willing one moment and then you ask me to take you home the next. Am I a fool for thinking that your actions make no sense?" His voice had gotten lower and lower while he talked, until Sarah could barely hear him. Eyes shooting sparks at her, he waited for her to answer him.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I don't know what to tell you." Again her head bowed. A heavy silence stretched between them. To Sarah it felt like all time had frozen. She stood with her head down until she couldn't bear it any longer. Lifting her head at last, she saw that she stood alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day Four

Angrily he paced back and forth in his throne room. Having already kicked several goblins that had foolishly wandered into his path, the rest had fled the room, so he was now alone with his thoughts.

All night long he had paced, his mind racing with chaotic thoughts. No matter how hard he tried not to, his mind returned again and again to that raven haired witch. _What game does she play? She laughs in amusement while holding the shreds of my heart! Will she not cease until in a fit of anger I destroy us both? _On and on his thoughts went.

Absentmindedly he pulled a crystal out of the air. Rolling it back and forth soothed him slightly and he stared into its clear depths. Once again his mind betrayed him however, as the vision of her floated inside. "Damn you woman!" In a fit of rage he threw the crystal at the wall. He felt somewhat satisfied as it shattered into a million pieces. Striding to the window, he transformed into his owl shape, and flew out into the bright sunshine.

* * *

"Yes dad, I'll be fine. No really, I'm ok. You guys have fun. I'll see you in a few days." Sarah hung up the phone, relieved that she was finally able to end the conversation with her father.

Wearily she trudged into the living room and sank into the couch. Leaning her head back, she rubbed her sore eyes. The night before had not been easy for her. She had tossed and turned most of the night, and when she did sleep, her dreams had been unpleasant. She couldn't remember much of them, except running blindly through a forest.

When she had finally dragged herself from bed this morning, she had waited for Jareth to put in his regular appearance. But he hadn't come. When the phone had rung, she had mistakenly believed for one foolish moment it was him, and had been severely disappointed when her dad's voice had instead greeted her.

He could tell something was wrong, and had grilled her for almost an hour on what she had been doing in their absence. She had made up some stories about hanging out with her girlfriends and staying out too late, hoping that would explain the exhaustion in her voice. She wasn't sure if he had bought it, but he had let her go, and that was all she cared about.

Now all she could do was sit on the couch, and think about what a mess things had become. _Oh Jareth, what am I going to do about you? _The night before, it had felt so right being in his arms, kissing him. But a part of her mind still rebelled. Did she really have feelings for him, or was it just faerie glamour? He was so magnetic and powerful, how could she help being drawn to him? She wanted him, but if lust was all this was it would eventually fade. She would be trapped underground forever with someone she didn't love. She wasn't willing to throw her life away for a moment of passion. She needed more time to figure out her feelings, but Jareth didn't seem to understand that. He wanted all or nothing and he wanted it now. _So now he punishes me for being confused. He'll ignore me for a few days, and then pop back in again suddenly, expecting me to fawn all over him. _

_I still don't know that much about him. What if he really is just an evil tyrant? How could I live with myself then? _And around and around she went. A headache formed between her eyes, and she leaned forward, holding her head in her hands. "Why did you have to come back Jareth? Why couldn't you just stay away?"

Unknown to her, a great white owl perched on the sill of the living room window, watching and listening. Silently it took off, not once looking back as it flew away.

* * *

Day Five

Jareth was slumped in his throne, the shards of a hundred crystals littering the room. He hadn't been this depressed and angry since that night three years ago when she had first denied him. Back then though, he believed he still had a chance. She was still a child and couldn't possibly know what she wanted. Now she was an adult, but yet again she had refused him.

Hoggle had bravely come in to see him not too long ago. He had taken one look at the poor king slumped over in his throne and had immediately known that whatever the problem was it had everything to do with the beautiful mortal girl. The dwarf had made one attempt to engage the depressed fae king in conversation, but his half hearted throat clearing had been met with a fierce glare, the warning in the king's eyes all too obvious. _Say one word dwarf and face my wrath. _

Hoggle had often been of the mind that discretion was the better part of valor. With a quick twitch that may have been a bow, the brave dwarf fled the room as quickly as his stubby legs would take him, not daring to take a breath until he had put the throne room far behind him. _Eh, the king knows what he's doing. There ain't nothin I could do to help._

Left once more to his solitude, Jareth let his morose thoughts take over his mind. There was still a week left until the challenge was over, but what was the point? _She wishes I had never come. I'm still just a monster to her. A heartless, soulless creature that did something unforgivable. Even while alive with passion in my arms she won't forget it. _His head lolled back against the throne. Blankly he stared at the ceiling, unmoving.

* * *

The day was sunny and warm. Birds were chirping in the trees, children were running wild and screaming with delight, and couples strolled by hand in hand. Sarah sat on a bench watching it all, completely miserable.

For the second day in a row, she had woken up and Jareth hadn't come to her. The house had been unbearably lonely, so she had fled to the park. She had hoped the beautiful day would cheer her up and she hadn't seen normal people in what felt like ages.

None of it helped. The park seemed dull and lifeless. The flowers looked like ugly weeds. The trees seemed stunted. The people were shrill and boring. She longed for magic in the air and for her friends. Instead she sat alone, a feeling of sadness bearing down on her. _He's ruined me! The first time was different, I was scared for Toby and afterwards it all felt like a dream. But seeing it again… How can I ever be content in this world when I know there's a much brighter, much more alive one out there?_

A pair of attractive guys strolled by who looked vaguely familiar to Sarah. One stopped, looking at her and smiling. "Hey, aren't you Sarah?" She nodded distractedly, and his smile widened. "I thought so! I'm Mike. We had Government this year together." Sarah remembered him now. He had sat a few seats away from her, and had been somewhat the class clown. "How's life been since graduation?"

"It's been an adventure," she said quietly.

"That's great!" Mike's friend was looking bored and kept looking pointedly at his watch. Mike shot him a look and said quickly to Sarah, "Listen Sarah, we gotta go. But I'd really love to get together sometime." She looked at him in surprise. _Is he asking me out? _

"I'm not sure…" She began hesitantly.

"Ah come on!" He gave her his best grin. "Just a couple of old schoolmates getting together for a drink?"

She had to smile. He spoke like they had graduated twenty years ago. _Which makes sense I guess. I feel like twenty years have passed in the last few days. _Mike was still standing there waiting for her reply. "Alright," she said finally.

"Great! I'll see you at The Shack tomorrow night, 8 o'clock. Don't be late," he shouted over his shoulder as his friend pulled him away.

For a moment her spirits lifted slightly thinking about seeing Mike tomorrow. He was one of the cutest guys she had known in high school and he had always been very popular. But then the image of a tall, fiendishly handsome goblin king popped into her mind and she no longer thought Mike was that cute.

_He really has ruined me, _she thought sadly. Gazing around the park, she kept hoping she would see a giant white owl, or a tall man dressed in medieval clothes. Neither appeared and she felt so abandoned she wanted to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Day Six

The day had passed slowly for Sarah. Jareth still hadn't put in an appearance and she was starting to think that he was gone for good. A few days ago, she would have thought she would be happy that Jareth was gone out of her life. But in the few days that they had spent together, she had grown accustomed to him.

_Accustomed to him Sarah? He's not a cat! You're more than accustomed to him. You miss him! You miss that arrogant smirk, those mocking eyes, and the fierce arguments. Face it, you like him. You want him. You lov- _"I do not love him!" The more she said it to herself, the less she believed it.

What was it about him, she wondered? He had weaseled his way into her thoughts and feelings in just a few days, turning her whole life inside out. Before, everything was black and white; he was the enemy and she hated the very thought of him. But now… She couldn't find it in her to hate him. Her mind wandered back over the few days they had spent together; having breakfast together, when he had brought her friends to her, and going Underground with him. Each day had been more relaxed and fun than the day before and each morning she had woken up knowing that she would see him soon. That thought alone would put a smile on her face. _How could my mind have been changed so quickly? _Thinking back to everything that had happened between them made her stop for a moment. _What if it didn't change so quickly? Could I have had these feelings all along?_ Her eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief. She abandoned that thought immediately, forcing herself to let it go. _It doesn't even matter anymore. Jareth is gone. Focus on tonight, Sarah._

Glumly she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Halfheartedly she put on makeup and did her hair. She really didn't want to go out tonight, but after seeing Mike, she had run into her friend Trish. Before she knew what she was spilling, she had told Trish about her "date" with Mike. And there was no way she was going to let Sarah not go.

"_Omigosh Sarah! Mike is the cutest guy ever! And he asked you out? What are you going to wear? What are you guys going to do?" _On and on she had babbled. Sarah had only been able to get away after telling Trish she could come with her. _"He'll probably bring that annoyed friend with him. You know, like a double date?" _Trish had been so excited she had squealed like a little girl and had run off to buy a new outfit.

Now she would be here any moment to go to The Shack with Sarah. The Shack was a popular club, which she had never really liked, but hadn't exactly had the time to tell that to Mike.

She heard the doorbell ringing and gave herself one last critical look. There were faint bags under her eyes and she couldn't seem to dredge up a smile to save her life. _What did he ever see in me? _Abruptly she abandoned that thought. _He's gone Sarah, this time for good. Get over it._

Going downstairs and joining Trish, she tried to plaster an excited smile on her face. Fortunately, Trish was so busy making last minute makeup checks that she failed to notice her friend's grim smile looked more like she was going to a funeral.

The ride to the club seemed to drag on. Not that she was particularly anxious to start her date, but she figured the sooner it started, the sooner she would be able to leave. Trish chatted excitedly nonstop. Usually Sarah would have enjoyed her friend's lively gossip and joined in the conversation, but tonight her friend's inane conversation was giving her a head ache. _I miss Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus. At least they talked about interesting things!_

When they had finally gotten to the club, Sarah was surprised to see that only Mike was outside waiting for them. He glanced at Trish, clearly surprised, and said to Sarah, "I didn't realize you were bringing a friend."

Before Sarah could make a reply, Trish bounded forward and said, "Oh I'm just here for moral support! You won't even notice me here." She batted her eyelashes coyly at Mike, who couldn't help smile at her.

"Well that just makes me twice as lucky, escorting two beautiful ladies around the club." Presenting an arm to both girls, he led them in.

Sarah heaved a giant sigh as they entered. _I hope Mike decides he likes Trish better. This was a bad idea._ Wistfully she looked behind her, but there was no tall fair haired man behind her, waiting to swoop in and take her away. She would have to face the night alone.

* * *

Sarah's head was pounding, and her eyes were sore from the haze of smoke she had been sitting in for the last few hours. After the first half hour, Trish and Mike had pretty much ignored her, being too busy with each other. But for whatever reason, they had still stopped every attempt she had made to leave. 

Finally though, she just told them she was going to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at them once, and seeing them locked in a passionate embrace, she knew they would never even wonder what was taking her so long.

Heading outside into the cool night, she took a moment to just breathe in the clean air. For a second she wondered how she was going to get home. Trish had driven them in her car and it was too early for taxi's to be lined up out front to take people home. _What the hell, I'll walk. It's just a few miles._

Walking would also give her time to think about things. Plus it really was a gorgeous night out. Late June, so the night wasn't too chilly and with all the stars shinning down brilliantly. _I bet the stars are even more beautiful Underground,_ she thought wistfully to herself.

The part of town that The Shack was located in was full of other bars and restaurants, brightly lit and full of people. But she had quickly left all that behind and was in a much more quiet area of town. Her footsteps slowed down and she withdrew into her own world more and more.

_Why did I have to push him away? Now I'll never know if I could have loved him... But why did he have to overreact! Couldn't he understand how confused I was? What was he rushing for? _Her thoughts were so far away from what she was doing, and where she was, that she never heard the footsteps behind her. "Hey pretty lady, what are you doing out here all alone?"

That jarred her out of her thoughts. Glancing behind her, she saw two men, around thirty or so, leering at her. Both looked well muscled and one was about a half a foot taller than her, while the other was her same height. Looking around, she realized that they were the only ones on the street and all the businesses around them were dark and empty.

A small lump of fear settled in her stomach, but she pushed it away. She had faced the goblin king, what were a couple of muggers? Forcing her voice to sound stronger than she felt, she replied, "I'm not alone. My boyfriend is coming any minute to pick me up."

The first thug looked at his friend, and said mockingly, "Did you hear that Fred? Her boyfriend is coming soon."

Fred didn't even bother looking at his friend as he said, "You know what Pete, I think she's lying. She's been walking alone for the last fifteen minutes."

The lump got bigger as she realized they had been following her. _Way to pay attention Sarah! _"Look, I don't want any trouble…"

"Well that's too bad," Pete said stepping close. "Cause trouble just found you!"

Sarah opened her mouth to scream, but before she could make a sound, Pete had grabbed her and clamped a big dirty hand over her mouth. She tried to punch and kick her way free, but his other arm was clamped around her waist and Fred was grabbing her legs.

Quickly they pulled her into a dark ally between a hair salon and a used clothing boutique. "Now, now pretty lady, we're just gonna have a little fun," Fred said smiling evilly at her. Licking his lips in anticipation he added, "You might even like it!"

Sarah fought harder at that, but they had her pretty much immobilized. With nothing else to do, she bit down on Pete's hand over her mouth. He yelled in pain as she tasted blood. "The little bitch bit me!" He roared to Fred. Fred then made the mistake of loosening the hold on her legs for a second and she lashed out with her black boots, catching him right between his legs.

As he fell to the ground, groaning in pain, she twisted around in Pete's arms and attempted to stomp his foot. But he had had enough. He smacked her hard across her face. She saw black for a minute and tasted blood again when her lip split, but she wasn't ready to give up yet. Before he had a chance to grab her again she attacked. This time she went for his face, using her nails to scratch and trying to bite any piece of him that came too close.

For a second Sarah seemed to be winning, as Pete tried to subdue her unsuccessfully. But then Fred recovered enough to rejoin the fight, kicking her feet out from underneath her. Sarah had been unprepared for this and went down hard, hitting the back of her head on the pavement.

This time the blackness didn't fade right away and Sarah passed out for a moment. When she opened her eyes blearily, she saw Fred kneeling by her head holding her wrists down tight. Pete was hovering over her, straddling her hips. While she had been knocked out, they had tied a neckerchief around her mouth, muffling any noise she tried to make, and making it so she couldn't bite.

Noticing she was awake, Pete scowled down at her. "You stupid bitch. We were just gonna have our fun and then let you go on your way, but now you've gone and pissed us off."

Fred had to add his two cents, "I'll kill you for that." Reaching out a hand, he grabbed her breast roughly and squeezed hard. Sarah wanted to scream, but all that came out was a muffled gurgle. Tears formed in her eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to black out again.

Pete was trying to get her pants off while avoiding her kicks. The more she struggled, the angrier he seemed to become, and finally he gave her another hard slap. Going limp, Sarah's eyes closed tightly for a second. _Help me Jareth! Please HELP!

* * *

_

_Please HELP! _Jareth sat upright in his throne. _That was Sarah! _Quickly he summoned a crystal and in an instant he was there with her. It took him a fraction of a second to take in the scene. Sarah lay limp and beaten on the ground, a muscular man pinning her arms down with one hand while he ripped off her blouse with the other one. Meanwhile, the second man was between her legs, having just succeeded in getting her pants off.

Jareth's vision went red, and an unearthly growl erupted from his throat. He didn't use his magic to do it, but time seemed to slow down. Reaching the man between her legs, Jareth grabbed the back of his neck and flung him off of Sarah. He hit the far wall of the ally with a crunch and slid down in a heap. The second man barely had time to register the fact that his friend was gone before Jareth was upon him. Grabbing the wrist that held Sarah's arms down, he squeezed tightly until he heard the snap of bones breaking. The man shrieked, and tried to scramble away, but Jareth wasn't done yet. Punching the man in the face, there was another crack as his nose broke and blood began to gush out. The man was now sobbing and begging for mercy, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. With a back hand slap, Jareth sent him flying like his friend. Conjuring another couple of crystals, Jareth called forth a troupe of his more blood thirsty goblins. "Finish the job," he said motioning to the crumpled forms against the walls. The goblins cackled in glee and advanced on the men.

Forgetting about the men, he turned back to his beloved, lying still on the ground. Kneeling next to her, he saw her eyes were tightly closed, and low whimpers were escaping from the cloth shoved in her mouth. Gently he reached out and untied the cloth and spoke quietly, "its ok Sarah. You're safe."

Sarah had cringed at first, hearing a voice and feeling someone touching her again. But then the sound of the voice penetrated the fog of fear surrounding her and her eyes popped open. She cried openly in relief to see Jareth looking down at her in concern. Wordlessly she sat up and flung herself into his arms, harsh sobs being torn from her throat as she shivered uncontrollably.

Stroking her trembling back, he murmured softly to her. "It's ok my love. You're ok." The tears continued to flow from her eyes. She never even noticed when Jareth used magic to transport them to her bedroom. He sat on her bed, cradling her in his arms, offering all the support he could.

Finally though, he grew worried about her injuries. He had seen the trickle of blood from her mouth, her cheek had looked swollen, and he could see a lump rising from the back of her head. "Sarah," he said gently, pushing her away slightly, "Let me see your face. I want to make sure you're ok."

The tears had abated somewhat and she did what he asked, sitting up and pushing her tangled hair out her eyes. His eyes turned hard and cold when he saw the split lip and the bruised cheek up close. His body tensed and he longed to return to the ally and kill the bastards that dared to touch her. But he calmed, knowing that the goblins would surely "finish the job" as he had ordered them and Sarah needed him now.

Very carefully, so he wouldn't hurt her any more, he ran his finger around her lip, using just a hint of magic to heal. He had never been good at the healing magics, but he used all the knowledge and finesse he possessed. Her cheek received the same treatment, as did her head. Her eyes seemed alright, so he knew she didn't have a concussion, but she had one hell of a headache. Delicately he also sent a tiny thread of magic into her mind, lessening the vividness of what she had gone through. She would still remember what had happened, but the memories would be more distant and faded.

When he had finished, there was a slight bruise on her face, but the swelling was completely gone and her lip was also down to its regular size. Her head was still a little tender, but he hoped she would be fully recovered in the morning.

While he had been doing his healing, Sarah had remained mute. As he finished, she locked her eyes with him and he saw tears once more well up in her beautiful eyes. "I thought you had left for good," she whispered. She blinked, and the tears spilled down her face.

Slowly he leaned forward and kissed each tear that fell, tightening his arms around her. "I'll never leave you Sarah." She slipped her arms around his neck, and brought his face to hers for a long lingering kiss.

Sarah still didn't know her true feelings for Jareth. But he had rescued her tonight and his tenderness while he held and comforted her had broken through her pain and fear, almost melting her heart. She needed him with her now, needed his love and strength. Holding fast to him she thought, _Don't ever leave me again Jareth. Even if I tell you too. _Breaking off from the kiss, Jareth grinned at her, amusement once again making his eyes dance. "I'll hold you to that my dear."

Sarah blushed, but couldn't say anything about him invading her thoughts. She had meant for him to hear that. Sitting up a little, she suddenly realized that her pants were gone, leaving her in only her silk underwear and her blouse was torn open, displaying her matching bra. She tried to button her blouse, but it was ripped beyond usefulness. Jareth noticed her quandary and smiled crookedly.

"As much as I enjoy the sights my dear, maybe it would be better if I helped you into something a little more suitable." Having said that, Sarah found her clothes blurring again like they had a few nights ago. Once again a beautiful nightgown appeared on her, this time in a lilac color.

Continuing to hold on to her, he stood up smoothly. Turning slightly, he managed to fold the covers down while still holding her. He placed her on the bed and tucked the covers around her. He sat by her for a moment and turned the lights off with a wave of his hand. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but tonight was not the right time to do so. Instead he leaned down and kissed each cheek. "Sleep well my dear."

He began to get up and Sarah felt a moment of panic. "Wait!" She said breathlessly. Pausing, he turned and looked questioningly at her. "Stay here with me." He continued to look at her in silence and she turned slightly red. "I mean, I don't want to be alone tonight. Would you please stay here?" He had barely heard her she had spoken her plea so quietly. She looked at him breathlessly, praying that he wouldn't deny her.

With out saying a word, Jareth shed his black silk shirt and pulled off his boots. Leaving his breeches on, he moved to the other side of the bed and got in next to her.

Sarah sighed in happiness as he pulled her close to him. She lay with her head on his shoulder, her arm hugging his stomach tight, as his arms held her securely. Closing her eyes, she soon fell into a deep, contented sleep.

Jareth however lay awake unmoving for more than an hour. Holding tightly to his Sarah, he thought about what would have happened if he had lost her tonight. He tried to imagine his life without her. With out that smile that could light up his whole kingdom. Those eyes that danced in merriment, shot daggers in anger, or turned smoky with passion in his arms. Trying to picture his life with out any of that made his blood run cold and made his anger bubble to the surface once more. He couldn't imagine such an empty life. Pressing a kiss to her brow, he felt sleep beginning to take hold of him. His last thoughts before succumbing were, _I will make her love me! I can't live with out her._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Day Seven

Birds were chirping noisily, right outside the window it seemed. Sunlight was streaming in and Sarah could see dust motes floating lazily through the beams of light. She had just woken up moments before and was reveling in her position.

Jareth had one arm wrapped around her tight while the other was flung out to the side. Her head still rested on his shoulder and she lay quietly watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Sitting up slightly, she stared into his handsome face.

While he slept a slight smile rested on his gorgeous lips. A few strands of hair fell down over his eye and she longed to brush it away, but was afraid of waking him. She had never thought he looked more handsome than when he lay so vulnerable next to her asleep.

Laying her head down once more, she gently caressed his chest, feeling the muscles and followed an imaginary line down to his flat stomach. As she brought her hand back up his side, he twitched slightly. She ran her hand up and down again and once more he twitched. She ginned wickedly to herself and thought, _Could the mighty Goblin King actually be TICKLISH? _

Smothering her giggles, she went back to running her hand over his chest, humming a song that had popped into her head. Suddenly his flung out hand was there on top of hers, and his voice softly sang the lyrics to the song she had been idly humming.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes." Her eyes lifted to his smiling face, and she gave him a dazzling smile in return. "Good morning my dear," he said huskily, kissing her lips.

"Good morning Jareth," she said against his mouth. Snuggling down next to him again, she twined her fingers through his. Sarah felt wrapped up in a cocoon of love and peace, something that she had never known could be possible with him. There was no fighting, no harsh words, just a silent understanding of contentment. They lay together happily for some time, before Jareth sighed deeply with regret.

"My dear, I would love to stay here with you for the rest of the day, but I'm afraid we are about to be interrupted." She looked up at him confused and he supplied the information. "Your family will be here soon." She wondered how he knew, but she didn't doubt the information.

"Hmm, you're right. It probably wouldn't be a good thing for them to find you here like this." A dark thought crossed her mind and she held tightly to him for a moment as she asked fearfully, "Are you going to leave?"

He smiled at her and tried to smooth away her worry. "Just for a little bit. I'll give you time to greet them properly, then I will return."

She cheered up at that, and gave him one last quick kiss. "Alright, I will see you soon then." Jumping up, she gathered her things up for a shower. A sudden thought made her stop and she turned to him saying, "Where will we meet…" But the bed was empty. Anger flared briefly. _Damn, he's worse than Batman!

* * *

_

After taking a nice long, hot shower, Sarah felt completely revived. The memories of her terrible ordeal were fading fast from her mind and she figured a certain goblin king was responsible for that.

Her lip had also completely healed and there was only a small tender spot on her head. There was a telltale sign of a bruise on her cheek, but it was so faded it looked days old. A little makeup hid it completely and Sarah felt ready to face her family.

She was making her way downstairs when Toby came barreling in the house. "Sawa!" He screamed happily. She winced slightly at the high pitched scream, but she received his flying hug happily.

"Hello Toby Bear!" She hugged him tightly to her as he giggled at the use of his nick name. Karen and her father came inside at a more sedate pace and smiled at the joyful reunion of the siblings. After putting Toby down, she walked to her father and gave him a big hug too. "Hi dad. Did you guys have a good week?" She also nodded at her step mother and received one in return.

"Why Sarah, you look beautiful today!" Her dad exclaimed in surprise. "When I called the other day you sounded so exhausted. I was afraid you were ill." He looked her up and down, taking in her sparkling eyes and rosy complexion.

Sarah smiled at her dad and said, "It's amazing what a good nights sleep can do for you." _And a morning spent in bed with a gorgeous hunk! _Sarah was very glad to have her family back; she had missed them the past week. But a small part of her was disappointed that they had interrupted her time with Jareth.

After the adults headed back outside and brought the luggage in, Karen looked pointedly at Sarah's father and said, "Honey would you mind taking the bags upstairs? I really need a cup of coffee, and I think Sarah would like one too."

Sarah started forward wanting to deny that, and not wanting to leave her dad to cart all the bags himself, but Karen grabbed her by the elbow and steered her into the kitchen. As the door closed behind them, Karen leaned against the counter, folding her arms across her chest in front of her.

Rubbing her arm, Sarah gave her a mean look. _Who does she think she is? And what the hell does she want?_ Not willing to give her anything unless she had to, Sarah stood across from her rebelliously silent. Nothing made her feel more like a stubborn teen again like a confrontation with her step mother.

Finally Karen cracked and said, "Well?" Sarah remained stubbornly mute and Karen sighed in agitation.

"Well what?" Sarah said at last.

"What is going on with you Sarah? A few days ago you sounded exhausted and depressed. Your dad was half out of his wits, thinking there was something horribly wrong with you! Now today you're practically glowing! And is that a _bruise_ on your cheek?" Karen's voice had become lower and lower, but her voice was becoming strained. "I know I'm not your mom Sarah, but I do love you like a daughter." Sarah scowled a little at that. _You sure do have a funny way of showing it! _"I just wish you would talk to me. Please tell me what's going on."

She wasn't sure what she should say to all that. _Well Karen, the truth is that there is a magical Goblin King deeply in love with m, and he wants to take me Underground to be his queen. I'm not really sure if I love him, but I definitely want to jump his bones. What do you think I should do?_ Sarah had to fight hard to hold back her giggles, which caused her to make a funny face at Karen.

Shaking her head, Karen said knowingly, "It's a boy isn't it? A new boyfriend?" Taking a closer look at her cheek, she whispered, "Is he beating you? Sarah please, if he is, let me know and your father and I can help you!"

Immediately Sarah shook her head. "No! There's no boy! And if there was I sure as hell wouldn't let him beat me!" Karen didn't say anything at Sarah's out burst, she just watched Sarah in disbelief.

"So all this has nothing to do with a boy?"

"Absolutely not," Sarah said with a little bit of heat creeping into her voice. "There is no guy in my life!"

The kitchen door swung open and her dad came strolling in, a perplexed frown on his face. "Sarah," he said in a somewhat confused manner, "There's a strange man at the door who says he's here to pick you up. Is he your boyfriend?"

Karen didn't say a word to her step daughter, but her nostrils flared and she huffed a little quietly. Sarah's dad became even more confused when his daughter's face turned bright red.

* * *

"Well that was a barrel of laughs!" Sarah was leading Jareth away from the house, clearly agitated. Jareth for his part couldn't contain his amusement any longer and chuckled. Glowering at him she said, "I hadn't meant that seriously!"

She walked quickly down the drive way and Jareth picked up his pace a little, still laughing quietly. Finally catching up to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "My dear, no harm came to anyone. There's no need for you to be upset." He looked thoughtfully at her for a minute and added, "I still don't know why you rushed us out of there so quickly, but no matter." Kissing her brows, then her cheeks, and finally her closed eyes he said, "No more angry outbursts today."

Bristling somewhat at him she said, "It's all your fault you know. And where in God's name did you get those clothes?" He was wearing a pair of motorcycle boots, skin tight dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. She supposed it was better than his medieval garb, but she didn't know how she was going to explain any of this later.

Looking down at his outfit he asked, "Aren't these mortal clothes?"

Rolling her eyes she told him, "Only if you're in a gang!" At his lifted eyebrow she said, "Never mind. It's done. I'll just think of something to tell them." Pulling on his arm she started to lead them away from the house.

They walked in silence for awhile, strolling along leisurely. They made it to the park and began to traverse the paths, arms linked and fingers entwined. It was a peaceful and pleasant moment for Sarah, recapturing all that she had felt that morning. _I'm glad he's back, _she thought happily to herself.

"Are you really?" He turned to her with a satisfied smirk.

Whacking him lightly with her free hand she replied, "No more of that!" He gave her an amused look and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Why don't you teach me that mental shield thing and we won't have to have this conversation any more!"

Sobering some he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I believe I will. It's not a wise thing for someone to travel Underground with out mental barriers." She looked somewhat askance at this, but he just squeezed her hand and said, "Never mind."

He led her over to one of the benches in a secluded part of the park and they sat down. "Building a mental barrier is easy. You just have to have the will and the strength to maintain it at all times." Smiling ironically at her he added, "Which I don't think you'll have a problem with." She blushed and he chuckled for a moment. Becoming serious once again he began teaching her, "Like I said the theory is quite simple. Close your eyes and imagine a wall around you. Build the wall brick by brick, and make it impenetrable to any that attempt to come across."

She did as he told her, closing her eyes and imagining a wall. In her mind she saw something that resembled the Great Wall of China, very tall and thick. He studied her for a moment, watching her struggle briefly, but then she relaxed as the picture formed clearly in her mind.

Jareth tried to access her thoughts, first gently, but then with more force. Sarah's eyes flew open as she realized she could actually _feel _his attempts. It was like someone was battering at the wall. Her defenses shook for a moment, but in the end they held firm.

When he was finally satisfied that he couldn't tear down her barrier, he gave her a wide grin. "You're a quick study my dear."

Sarah flushed with happiness at his compliment and smiled in return. "That's because you're not teaching me math! You should have seen my poor dad trying to teach me fractions."

His eyes warmed in amusement, and he put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her in closely to his side. "Tell me about it Sarah. Tell me about your childhood."

Laying her head on his shoulder she began to tell him all about herself. Her favorite toys as a child, former schoolmates she had, teachers she had hated, and subjects she struggled over. She also told him about her first broken heart in eighth grade, the day her mom left, and how betrayed she had felt when her dad married Karen. He sat mostly quiet through it all, sometimes asking questions, other times laughing along with her. He held her tightly when she cried a little, remembering the pain of her mother's abandonment.

Finally as the sun began to set her voice grew hoarse. Poking him gently in the ribs she said, "That's enough from me mister! I'm not going to be able to talk tomorrow if I keep this up. It's your turn. What makes the high and mighty Goblin King tick? What were your parents like?"

For a moment Jareth was silent, and she felt him tense. "That my dear," he said breaking the silence at last, "Is a story for another day. It's getting late and I don't want your family to think I made you join my 'gang'."

She started to protest, but he stood up, drawing her with him. A blink of the eye, and they were standing in front of Sarah's house. With out giving her time to react, Jareth pressed a soft kiss to her lips and said, "I'll see you soon." Another blink and he was gone.

_What in the world just happened? _She stood confused for a moment before becoming irritated at him. _How dare he just dump me off like that! _Entering the house she called out, "I'm home!"

"You're just in time honey, we're about to have dinner," her dad said from the kitchen doorway. Joining her family at the table, she slid into her normal seat, avoiding Karen's accusing glare.

After the meal had been served, Karen cleared her throat expectantly. _Here it comes, _Sarah thought. But before she had time to grill Sarah, her dad asked, "That young man seemed very nice Sarah. Have you known each other long?"

Squirming a little she replied, "Umm, we actually met a few years ago." Thinking quickly she turned to Toby and asked, "What did you do up at the lake Toby?" Immediately he launched into a detailed accounting of everything he had done for the last few days. Karen tried a couple of times to get him to stop and eat, but he just rolled right over her and kept going. Eventually though he ran out of things to say, but by then Sarah had finished all of her dinner.

Quickly she made her escape saying, "That was a wonderful dinner Karen. I got a headache coming on though, would you mind doing the dishes tonight? I'll make it up to you." Getting up she hurriedly put her plate in the sink, then she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and said, "I think I'll turn in early. Good night!"

Reaching the sanctuary of her room, Sarah gave a sigh of relief. _At least I won't have to explain about Jareth tonight! _She needed more time to come up with a good excuse. Thinking about Jareth and remembering his abrupt exit she frowned slightly. _I wonder what the big deal was. Is his family that bad? _She couldn't think of anything else that had happened that would cause him to leave so quickly, except her question about his family. The afternoon had been so pleasant otherwise.

_But who knows? Maybe he had pressing kingly duties. _Trying to decipher Jareth's strange actions was usually impossible and she was beginning to get the headache she had feigned at dinner. She decided a nice long hot bath would help her relax a little before going to bed, so she made one up, adding in her favorite lavender bubble bath. Stripping down, she got into the tub, hissing slightly as she sank into the blissfully hot water.

Trying to empty her thoughts of Jareth proved impossible. _There's just a few days left in our challenge. And I still don't know what I'm going to do. I like him, _thoughts of the skin tight pants floated by causing her to flush and grin, _I think he's sexy as hell, I enjoy his company, and I love his world. But can I really leave my life behind? Could I abandon my friends and family to live with a fae king that I don't really know or understand?_ She sighed unhappily. There were just too many questions.

Getting out of the tub, she dried off and slipped on the green nightgown Jareth had given her. Grabbing one of her favorite fantasy books, she slipped into bed and read for a few hours. Eventually her eyes grew heavy and she put the book down, turning off the bedside light. Lying down, she waited for sleep to claim her.

However, she lay awake for another half hour. Tossing and turning, she couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. _What's wrong with me? I slept so well last night… _Rolling over onto her side she suddenly remembered why she slept so soundly the previous night. "Jareth," she whispered softly into the empty room.

A dark shape appeared at the end of her bed, and a velvety voice filled her ears sending shivers down her spine. "I am here my love." Wordlessly she flipped up the covers on one side and waited. She heard the swish of cloth falling to the ground, and a body got into bed behind her, curving his body around hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a tender kiss on the nape of her neck. Content at last, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Day Eight

Waking up for the second day in a row in the arms of the goblin king was a heady experience for Sarah. He had been placing light kisses on her neck and shoulder for the last half hour trying to wake her up. At last he had succeeded as she stirred sleepily. Turning around, she looked up at him and smiled. Coming close he captured her mouth with his own.

A warm feeling that started in her stomach slowly burst through her whole being as the kiss deepened. Soon they had both rolled over so that Sarah lay on her back and Jareth was draped over top of her. Eventually they had to come up for air and so they separated, both breathing heavily. Jareth, recovering faster, began to kiss a trail starting at her ear and ending up at her collarbone. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue swirled a pattern on her skin. She brought her hands up stroking the bare skin of his back. He sucked in a breath at the feel of her gentle caress.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM! _They both almost jumped off the bed at the sound of a small fist banging on the door. "SAWA!" They heard Toby yell. "Will you take me to the playground?"

She wanted nothing more than to take himto the park and leave him there permanently after interrupting them. Looking at Jareth she saw somewhat of the same feeling written clearly on his face. Leaning down close to her ear he whispered fiercely, "It's not too late to wish him away." One glance at the half earnest look on his face and Sarah burst into amused giggles.

An impatient pounding came from the door again, and before Toby took it into his head to come barging in, she called out, "Yes I'll take you to the playground Toby. Just give me a few minutes." Returning her attention to the man resting on top of her she gave a sweet smile as she said, "He really is a charming child."

He gave her the raised eyebrow look that she loved so much and she pulled him down for another kiss. Slowly parting, she said to him ruefully, "It's hard to find privacy with a younger brother running afoot."

For a moment he was quiet as he contemplated something. "Sarah… There's only a few days left to the challenge." She opened her mouth to say something, but he placed a finger to her lips shushing her. "Hear me out love. I know you're not ready to give me an answer yet. What I propose is that you come stay with me Underground until the final day." At her surprised look he added, "It will give you a better taste of what I'm offering you and," he added with a knowing look in his eyes, "there will be no untimely interruptions from little brothers."

Sarah smiled at that, and then turned her face away from him for a moment, considering his proposal. _This isn't a trap. Like I told him before, I trust him to keep his word. There's no harm in this right? And like he said, it would give me a better idea on what I would be accepting. Or giving up… _Coming to a decision, she turned back to him and gave him a brilliant smile. "Alright Jareth. I accept!"

Joy coursed through his body and his eyes gleamed their triumph. Bringing their mouths together once more Jareth couldn't help but see this as a step towards his final victory. Their kiss was shattered again by Toby hammering at the door. "SAWA! C'mon!"

Sarah giggled helplessly at the murderous look Jareth threw at the door. Standing up, he held out his hand helping her to sit up. "I suggest you join the little beast before he tears down your door," he said moodily, making Sarah smile. Bringing her fingertips to his lips he kissed them gently and spoke huskily to her. "I will return this evening for you. I must go now and prepare my castle."

She could only nod as the feel of his lips sent little shocks of electricity racing up her arm and out through her body. Grinning wickedly at her, he slowly faded from sight.

Toby had the good grace to burst in her room after the goblin king had left. Stomping his small foot in irritation, he said, "You've made me wait for five hundwed minutes!" Sighing, Sarah thought to herself, _I wish the goblin king would come and take me away right now!

* * *

_

Jareth had told Sarah that he needed to prepare the castle for her. But in reality, he was an important fae king, who was always receiving numerous visitors of varying races and social standing. The castle was more than prepared to receive a single mortal guest. What he had meant to say was that he had to prepare it's occupants for her.

The goblins that Sarah had met on her first visit to the labyrinth and also the ones he had sent to see her aboveground had all been from the younger, wilder stock. Their main positions were in his army and personal guard. What they lacked in manners and intelligence, they made up for in loyalty to their king and a willingness to follow his orders to the death.

Knowing that these particular goblins took a certain delight in creating as much chaos as possible however, caused Jareth to make the decision to banish them to the outer limits of the labyrinth for the next few days. He wanted Sarah's visit to be pleasant and as chaos free as it could be Underground. He kept only the steadiest and calmest of the lot to serve as the interior castle guards for the next few days.

The second kind of goblin that served in the castle was almost an entirely different breed. Physically they looked the same, if a bit taller, but in manners and intelligence they far surpassed their less evolved brethren. This group comprised all the domestic servants the castle needed, from the housekeeper, maids/man servants, and cooks, to the stable hands and gardeners.

He didn't really need to give any of them special instructions, they all knew their jobs and how to take care of guests. However, he did need to select a ladies maid for Sarah. She would know little of court manners and protocol, how a queen should dress, or even how to do her hair properly. If she accepted his offer, she would need someone to help her in all these things.

After conferring with the housekeeper and his own faithful valet, he decided on a cheery little goblin named Sweet Pea. He outlined some special instructions for her and then sent her off to oversee the preparation of Sarah's rooms.

In the midst of all of his preparations, someone watched the goblin king with hate filled eyes. _How much lower can the fool sink? _Lady Regna thought in disgust. She watched from the shadows as he went from room to room making sure all was in readiness for his "Sarah". _A mortal! The mighty Goblin King desires a MORTAL! _The beautiful woman's eyes were filled with contempt for him and for the mortal who dared to enter the realm of the fae. _I will make him pay for this disgrace. Him and his little bitch.

* * *

_

Finally all was done to Jareth's standards. _It's time! _He thought excitedly to himself. If all went as planned, he was doing more than bringing Sarah for a visit. He was bringing his queen home at last.

Going to his chambers quickly, he changed into one of his more impressive outfits. Tall boots, tight breeches that highlighted his "assets", and a billowy shirt that left part of his chest exposed. All were in shades of dark blue that went well with his mismatched eyes. Topping it all off was a floor length cloak made of black velvet. He took a look in the mirror, knowing that he made an impressive figure. _She may be stubborn, but she can't resist me._ He smiled fiendishly at himself, conjuring a crystal. Looking into it, Sarah's bedroom came into clear focus. She was pacing, obviously impatient for him to appear.

With just a twist of his thoughts he was there in the room with her. She was so preoccupied with herself that she never even noticed him. Watching her for a moment he admired the gentle sway of her hips and bounce of her hair as she walked. "Are you ready my dear?"

Sarah whirled to face him, shooting him an annoyed look. "I swear I'm going to tie a bell around you. Let's see you sneak up then."

Smiling at her ridiculous threat, he walked towards her and captured her mouth for a quick kiss. "When you are my queen, you can ask me to wear whatever you wish."

A flash of annoyance passed over her face and testily she told him, "You mean if." At his blank look she sighed and continued, "We've been over this Jareth. My agreeing to come with you for the next few days doesn't mean anything."

Smirking at her he nodded in agreement. "Of course my dear! The thought never even crossed my mind!"

_He's up to something, isn't he? _This afternoon Sarah had been having second thoughts about going Underground with him. Now warning bells were sounding loud and clear in her head. But she had had a fight with her step mother this afternoon and it was making her feel reckless.

That argument had left a bad taste in her mouth. After returning home from the park with Toby she had calmly told her dad that she was going away with a friend for a few days. Unfortunately Karen had been within hearing range and had burst into the conversation, demanding to know where she was going and who she was going with.

"_I'm 18 years old Karen! I'm an adult, I don't have to answer to you!" _she knew she had sounded like a spoiled child, but she was tired of Karen butting in all the time.

"_I just know she's going off with that man!" _Karen had said to her father. _"That creep is a thug or in some sort of gang, and way too old for her! How can you just let her waltz out of here?" _Sarah's father had calmly said that Sarah was right, she was an adult. He had also smiled at her as he added that he trusted his daughter to make the right decisions.

Karen had been livid and unwilling to leave it at that. When Sarah had walked upstairs, Karen had doggedly followed, ranting the whole way. _"That man is trouble and you know it! You're going to wind up pregnant, heart broken, or worse." _Sarah had stopped and glared at Karen in defiance, not bothering to reply. _"Just don't come crying to me when it's all over." _After that she had finally left Sarah alone. Some of what Karen had been saying Sarah had also been thinking, but the fact that Karen was so adamant about her not going just gave Sarah the last push she needed to go.

Now looking into the goblin kings mismatched eyes, she still wasn't entirely sure this was the wisest course of action, but she had always been one to act first and think later. "As long as you promise to behave, I'm ready when you are."

Jareth smiled wickedly at her saying, "I'm sorry my dear, but I never make promises I don't intend to keep!" She opened her mouth to make a retort to that, but he was ready for her, kissing her before she had time to get any words out.

Sighing mentally, she looped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, willing to submit to him for now. His kisses always made her whole body tingle and now it hummed particularly hard, knowing that they would be spending the next few days alone together. He pulled her even closer to him until their bodies were pressed together completely. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart against her breast, and it matched her own. Breaking away from her lips he began to trail little kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Gasping in pleasure when he found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, her eyes popped open.

Realizing they were no longer in her room anymore, she took in her surroundings. They stood in a court yard, different than the one that led to the stables and much grander. There were giant flowering trees hanging over the paths and a gorgeous marble fountain in the center. It was walled on two sides, with a giant gate flung open into the labyrinth on one end, and long trailing steps leading to enormous double doors. Beyond those doors was the castle, a huge medieval edifice complete with high towers and open balconies.

Jareth had stopped his kisses and stood next to Sarah, watching her eyes fill with wonder and joy. He had purposely brought them to the main entrance of the castle so Sarah could see the beauty of it. Taking her hand, he bowed low and said, "Welcome to The Goblin Castle my lady." Her eyes were sparkling like a child's. She truly felt like a princess in a fairytale.

Curtsying gracefully, she was shocked to see that her normal jeans and shirt had been transformed into a beautiful teal dress. It was satin edged with white lace and underneath there was a delicate silk chemise poking through. _He'll make a queen of me yet! _She thought with amusement.

Tucking her hand into the bend of his elbow he said to her, "Would you care for a tour?"

Nodding in excitement she replied, "Absolutely!" Eagerly she followed him as he led her up the stairs and into his home. The doors opened magically as they reached the top step and Sarah paused a moment to take in the splendor of the interior. They stood in a large high ceiling hall. Everywhere there were infusions of color. Vases were scattered around the room filled with the most beautiful flowers Sarah had ever seen. At one end there was a fire place large enough to roast a whole ox that had a cheery fire burning brightly. In front of the fireplace was a grouping of several comfortable chairs and lounges. Two stair cases curved down meting in the center of the hall and led to the upper floors of the castle. On the level they were on there were many oak doors leading off to various parts.

It was all very grand and beautiful; not at all what she had expected the home of the goblin king to look like. She turned a questioning eye to Jareth, wondering where all this had been the first time she had come through.

Correctly interpreting her look, he explained to her, "The first time you were here, you came in on the goblin city side of the castle. That's a very small, simple, and easy to clean part. My more excitable subjects are only allowed on that side." He smiled teasingly at her. "That of course is the only side that the labyrinth will allow you to enter the castle from."

Sarah knew that the labyrinth could and did change around constantly, but she had assumed it was all random. Jareth however spoke as if the labyrinth had a mind of its own! _Another thing to ask him about later. _

Continuing on their tour, Jareth took her through several more rooms, some smaller than the great hall, but no less beautifully decorated. After seeing most of the ground floor, which included the main ballroom, _but not the one we danced in before!, _the dining hall, kitchens, public library, and a large and window filled room that Jareth referred to as the sun room, they took the tour to the second floor.

Here they encountered a lively little old female goblin. She introduced herself as Cherry the housekeeper. Sarah had already met several of the other domestic goblins and was happy to learn that they were a hundred times better mannered and more calm than the rowdy bunch of would be warriors she had met before. Cherry gave Sarah a respectful curtsy and smiled hugely up at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you my lady."

Sarah returned her smile, and nodded in greeting. "You maintain this huge castle so well Cherry. How do you mange it?"

"Ah my lady, that would be divulging house secrets!" Mischievously her eyes twinkled as she added, "Only members of the house are allowed to know."

Looking pointedly at Jareth, who had an angelic look to him, Sarah said, "Well then I guess I may never know how you do it."

Cherry looked crestfallen for a moment, and Sarah felt bad that she had said something to hurt the kindly woman. Jareth stepped in smoothly though and said, "It's alright Cherry. Sarah likes to make jokes now and again." Cherry's happy smiled returned at that, but she hastily curtsied again and made her excuses.

Alone with Jareth she turned to him with a frown. He lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "Should I have dashed her hopes then?"

Rolling her eyes she scoffed lightly, "Imagine the powerful and cruel Goblin King worried about the feelings of one lowly housekeeper!"

Chucking at her he responded, "No matter how powerful and cruel a King may be madam, I assure you they watch what they say to their housekeeper. That woman runs the entire castle single handedly and could easily make my life hell if she so desired!"

They went on their way and Sarah was escorted through the gallery, Jareth's personal library and study, and the solar. Along the way they passed several other doors that Jareth told her were spare rooms and they also saw several other goblins performing chores. All stopped what they were doing as their king walked by, bowing and curtsying respectfully.

Eventually they made their way up to the third floor and Jareth explained that there were only living quarters up here, but they were reserved for family members and the highest ranking guests. With a lifted eyebrow he told her, "You will of course be residing up here."

"Glancing at him suspiciously she asked, "And which category do I fall under? Family member or important guest?"

"That my dear," he stated blandly, "Is entirely up to you."

He walked with purpose to a particular set of rooms and Sarah assumed he was showing her to her room. However as the doors once again opened magically, she saw that they were decorated in very masculine colors and tone, blacks and midnight blues.

"Is this your room?"

He turned to her with a wicked gleam in his eyes, pulling her close. "I thought this would be a good place to end the tour," he said huskily. Sarah smiled in anticipation, pressing her body close to his.

Idly she played with the buttons on his shirt while she said, "I think you had the right idea." Tilting her face up, she kissed him playfully on the chest, above the opening of his shirt. He stood breathlessly still while she gave him little kisses all along his collarbone. As she continued, his hands went to work behind her back, deftly undoing several buttons. Dropping his head to her shoulder, he kissed the flesh that he bared as he slipped her sleeve down.

A loud sniff broke them apart in surprise, Sarah quickly pulling her sleeve back into place. Turning around she saw a tall, regal woman standing in the doorway. She was the first non goblin that Sarah had seen since she got here. The lady was slender and had an aristocratic look to her. Her features were very delicate and she had Jareth's long platinum hair. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black color, and were very hard and cold, while her mouth was turned down in an almost sneer.

As soon as Jareth had seen who was at his door, Sarah had felt him stiffen. He spoke casually though as he said, "My lady, it's a pleasure to see you. I didn't know you were in residence this week."

The woman walked a few steps into the room and said in a pseudo pleasant voice, "Why Jareth! How could I stay away? I heard you were bringing this charming creature home and I just had to meet her." Coming with in just a few steps of the couple, she gave Sarah a cool look. Turning once more to Jareth she said, "Won't you introduce us?"

Stepping next to Sarah he said, "Lady Regna may I present Sarah Williams?" The lady nodded graciously and gave Sarah a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Sarah, this is Lady Regna." He gave the lady a small mocking smile before turning to Sarah once more adding, "Who also happens to be my mother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Your mother?" Sarah asked in shocked surprise.

Lady Regna laughed mockingly at her and said, "Why so surprised my dear? Did you think the fae sprang fully grown from the earth?"

Sarah blushed in embarrassment and lowered her eyes. "No of course not." Valiantly she gathered her composure and looked up at the lady saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Her words were pleasant enough, but they fell from her mouth in an icy tone. Turning to Jareth now, Lady Regna said, "I took the liberty of ordering a feast prepared for tonight. We must welcome your charming guest properly."

Inclining his head slightly, Jareth replied, "Of course madam. I will escort Sarah to her rooms so she can freshen up, and then we will join you."

"Oh no need for that Jareth! Cherry told me that you had assigned a maid for her already and she's outside ready to see to her new mistress' needs." Turning to Sarah she said, "You may go dear. I need to speak to my son."

Having been essentially dismissed, Sarah looked at Jareth, who merely gave her a nod and a small smile. She didn't really want to leave his side, but there was something about the lady that told Sarah it would be unwise to defy her.

After Sarah had left the room, Jareth allowed his displeasure to show openly on his face. "Well _mother_, it's nice to see you barging into my life once again."

The fake smile had left her face, and she turned a sneer to her son. "And I see that you've found yourself a mortal whore to replace Valletta."

Rage darkened the color of Jareth's eyes until they were a shade darker than his mother's, almost completely black. In a deadly quiet voice he said, "Never speak like that about Sarah again. Mother or not, you will be regret it."

She laughed mirthlessly at that. "What will you do Jareth? Dump me into the Bog of Eternal Stench?" The laugh died in her throat as she hissed evilly at him, "I'm not one of your simple minded goblins. Your threats mean nothing to me."

His eyes returned to normal as he said almost pleasantly, "That wasn't a threat mother; merely a promise." Striding to the door he said casually over his shoulder, "You will treat Sarah respectfully while you're here. If I hear otherwise, the least of your worries will be the bog." Giving her a mocking bow at the door he said with false gallantry, "Until dinner madam." Then with a flourish of his cloak he was gone.

Lady Regna longed to throw something at the door. _How dare he treat me thus? _Of all her offspring, Jareth had turned out to be her greatest disappointment. Once he had been the perfect son, heartless, cruel, and very ambitious. He had ruled over the labyrinth and the Goblin City with an iron fist. He was the spitting image of his mother and she waited eagerly for the day when he would rule over the entire Underground as the high king. Then all her hopes had been dashed. Jareth's fiancé, the Princess Valletta, had left him, saying that she couldn't be with anyone so horrible anymore. She had given him a double blow when she fled to the arms of his brother.

For a while Regna had thought it was all for the best. It had been mostly her doing that had separated the couple, after she had seen what and influence the princess had on him. The princess had been slowly softening her son, and he seemed to be genuinely in love with her. Regna knew that was a very dangerous thing; love made you weak and soft. And because of that, when the princess had left him, Jareth had been devastated. He gave up all his schemes and plans and lost all his ambition to rule as the high king. Instead he turned to his goblins and his duty to the labyrinth.

Her last hope had been that he would become bored with his life here and would go back to his old ways. But he had remained stubborn, serving as the dedicated Goblin King for almost a century. Then, a few years ago, disturbing rumors had reached Regna's ears. A young mortal girl had been the first to run the labyrinth and most surprising of all had actually beat it. That alone would have been enough to cause Regna to be alarmed, but her spies also told her that Jareth seemed to be extremely taken with the girl. There had been rumors of a spur of the moment ball and that Jareth had actually _courted_ the young girl. She had come as quickly as she could, but the mortal was gone by then and Jareth had sunk into a fit of depression after being rejected again.

Recently she had heard that the mortal had been seen again Underground. She had come to see Jareth with the wench for herself and she had been furious to see her son in this condition.

_He's become a fool,_ she thought repulsed, _and a love sick weakling_. _He no longer deserves to even be the Goblin King. _Seeing him with his mortal concubine had made her course of action clear. _First I will get rid of the mortal. He will be broken with out her. Then I will deal with him, once and for all.

* * *

_

When Sarah had left Jareth's chambers, she had run into another small goblin. This one seemed to be a lot younger than the ones she had met previously, having a less wrinkled and withered exterior. Curtsying low to Sarah she had said cheerfully, "Good evening milady! My name is Sweet Pea and I'm to be your personal maid."

She had returned the goblins greeting with, "Pleased to meet you Sweet Pea."

Sweeping her arm out to the side, Sweet Pea said politely, "Would you like me to show you to your rooms, milady?"

Sarah nodded, adding, "Yes that would be great Sweet Pea, but please, call me Sarah." Following behind the petite goblin, they were soon standing in front of a dark mahogany door. The goblin opened the door for her and Sarah gasped in pleasure at what she found inside.

It was truly a set of rooms fit for a princess. The first was a large and open sitting room, done in lovely shades of purple and green. There was a whole wall of windows and a glass door, with lacy curtains pulled to the side that let out onto a large balcony. Across from that wall there was a beautiful marble fireplace, which didn't have a fire going in the summer time, but someone had arranged bunches of orange, yellow, and red roses inside to give the appearance of a fire. Before the fireplace were two very comfortable looking chairs and a lounge placed between them. There were also some book cases placed in the room, and as she glanced quickly at some of the titles, she noticed several of her personal favorites on the shelves.

Going on through to the bedroom, Sarah couldn't help but feel like a giddy school girl. Standing in the middle of the room was the largest bed Sarah had ever seen. It could have easily accommodated Ludo and the rest of her friends, with room for Sarah as well. It had tall posts at all four corners, with heavy velvet curtains twined around them. There was a mural painted on the canopy hanging over the bed, an idyllic scene of a meadow, complete with fairy creatures and unicorns. Set next to another set of glass doors leading to the balcony sat a table and two chairs. There was a large vanity which sat in front of a giant mirror and it was filled to capacity with brushes and combs, bottles of lotions, vials of scents, and everything else Sarah could ever possibly desire. On either side of the vanity were doors and she wandered over to investigate. One led to a cavernous bathroom, with modern plumbing Sarah was pleased to note. She left the bathroom alone for a moment, curious to see where the other door led. Opening it, she was met with every girl's fantasy.

The room was filled to near bursting with beautiful clothing. All kinds of gorgeous dresses, chemises, silk stockings, nightgowns, petticoats, and things Sarah didn't even have a name for. Pulling one down, it looked to be the perfect size for her. Shaking her head in wonder, she almost squeaked in surprise when Sweet Pea said from behind her, "Aren't they lovely Miss Sarah? His Majesty had them all made up for you special."

Sarah could only nod in agreement. The cheery little goblin wandered around the room, pulling down dresses for Sarah's inspection, explaining to her about the different kinds. Riding attire, day attire, formal diner wear, informal diner wear, court functions, ball gowns; Sarah couldn't believe that each dress had its own specific purpose.

"Oh," Sweet Pea said, "I forgot to show you the jewels!" Crossing over to a large dresser that Sarah had assumed held undergarments, the goblin began to open up compartments and take out large flat jewelry boxes. Sarah joined her and opened one of the boxes, staring in shock at what lay within. Nestled inside of the velvet was the largest diamond she had ever seen. It was set in silver, with small emeralds surrounding it, while a pair of matching earrings lay next to it. They all sparkled in the light, dazzling her eyes, and she reached out to touch the delicate looking silver chain.

"This is for me?"

Sweet Pea nodded at her and replied, "This was only what could be made up with such short notice. I know it's not much, but there will be much better ones ready in a few days and your coronation jewels will look stunning!"

_Better ones? Is she crazy! That is the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I've ever seen! _She kept those thoughts to herself however, and simply said, "This is already too much."

"Nothing is too much for you my dear," whirling around, she spied Jareth leaning against the door. He wore a contented smile on his face, while his eyes gleamed with mischief. "Does the room suit you?"

She gave him a dazzling smile and said, "Of course Jareth. Everything is absolutely wonderful!" Teasingly she added, "If I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to bribe me."

His grin widened, "Perish the thought my dear. I've simply given you what I would give my queen. As I said, I want you to be aware of what I'm offering." Striding to her he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Every time he did that, she wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet. They had an audience though, so she tried her best to maintain her composure. Jareth seemed to notice the little goblin at the same time, and released her hand, stepping back slightly. "Dinner will be served soon, you should get ready." With that he strode from her sight, only to pace her sitting room waiting for her to be finished.

Sarah looked at Sweet Pea confused, "Aren't I already dressed?"

Sweet Pea's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no Miss Sarah! You couldn't wear such a simple dress to a court dinner! Especially one being held in your honor!"

She looked down at her dress and couldn't see what was wrong with it. It was already much fancier than anything she had previously worn. _But it's not like I have any experience with a court dinner. Or court at all._ "Very well Sweet Pea, I'll defer to your judgment."

Quickly the little goblin selected a dress for Sarah, gathering up all the undergarments and such that she would need, including a sapphire necklace just as beautiful as the diamond one and then shooed Sarah out the door ahead of her. Helping her out of the teal dress, the goblin replaced her chemise with another one, almost totally sheer and trimmed with lace. Settling several petticoats over her head, she tied them off and then laced up a corset. Sarah had heard horror stories about corsets, from girls that had actually tried them and also from the old time romances she loved to read. But it wasn't as horrible as she had been led to believe. It didn't hurt and it certainly didn't leave her gasping for air, instead it just made her stand a little straighter and pushed her breasts up slightly. She couldn't have known that Sweet Pea had barely tightened the garment at all and if she had done it as fashion dictated, Sarah would have probably fainted from lack of air.

After getting on everything but the dress itself, Sweet Pea led her over to the vanity and sat her down. She brushed her hair out quickly and then braided it in a coronet around her head. Then she held out a tray of perfume for Sarah to choose from and she picked a light floral scent that reminded her of the roses Jareth had given her a few days ago. Everything else complete, Sweet Pea helped Sarah into the dress. It was a stunning creation of blue velvet. It hugged her chest tightly, showing off her curves before fanning out gracefully. The sleeves cut across her chest, leaving her shoulders bare, and for a moment she was self conscious at the amount of skin she was showing.

"No wonder His Majesty is so taken with you Miss Sarah! You're lovelier than an angel." Looking at herself in the mirror, she wasn't sure if she would compare herself to a heavenly being, but she had to admit she looked very nice. _I wonder what Jareth will think…_

"He'll think that maybe going to dinner isn't such a great idea," said a low voice behind her. Growing tired of waiting, Jareth had returned to the bedchamber to see the glorious vision in front of him. He knew he should chide her for allowing her barriers slip; picking up that thought had been almost too easy for him. But the sight of her was clouding his judgment and he was almost certain that his eyes were filling with desire. He knew that he should try to suppress it with Sweet Pea in the room, but he couldn't find the will to. Instead he said quietly to the goblin hovering next to Sarah, "Leave us."

Sweet Pea scampered quickly from the room, and Sarah couldn't help but laugh at his tone. "So I meet with your approval then?" Giving a little turn for him, she enjoyed how the skirt flared out. Returning her gaze to Jareth, she was surprised to see him standing directly in front of her.

He tipped her head up with his hand and looked into her glowing eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Slowly he brought their mouths together for a gentle kiss. Reluctantly he pulled back and sighed. "However, tonight I must not be greedy. I shall have to share you with the court." Tucking her hand in his arm he led them out of the room and down towards the grand dining hall.

Pausing a moment before the door, he looked at Sarah, noticing her pale cheeks, and the way she trembled slightly. Her feelings of doubt and anxiety were crazy her thoughts to whirl in chaotic patterns. Squeezing her hand he gave her a piercing look when she caught his eye. "You'll be fine my dear. Just remember what I said about keeping your mind closed when Underground. There are those that could use it against you." With that he waved his hand lazily and the double doors to the dining hall swung open to reveal the mass of beings within.

_Was that supposed to reassure me? _Sarah stood next to Jareth clutching his arm tightly. She did her best to reinforce her mental shields while showing a brave front however, keeping her eyes up and resisting the urge to flee the sea of faces staring at her. When the doors had opened, they had all stood showing respect for their king. The herald next to the door announced in a loud clear voice, "His Royal Highness, King Jareth, Ruler of the Labyrinth, and Lady Sarah Williams." As he entered the room with Sarah, they continued to stand quietly, all bowing as the couple made their way down the aisle.

The long walk to the head table gave Sarah a chance to stare at the people around her. All the ones present seemed to be human, or at least had human features, but they all possessed the same ethereal beauty and unmistakable magical aura that Jareth had. None were a match for the one she walked with though, except maybe for the one standing at the head table isolated from the rest, dressed in all black and radiating iciness. Lady Regna watched the couple stroll towards her and avidly watched how the mortal was received by the court.

Most looked intrigued and approving of the girl that had managed to win their kings regard and Lady Regna wanted to sneer at them in disgust. There were others in the crowd however that looked just as displeased with the course of events as the lady herself and she made note of them, hoping they could prove to be allies.

When the couple had reached the table, Jareth took his place in the center, while indicating Sarah to take the chair to his right. They both sat at the same time, which was the signal for the rest of the assembly to resume their places. Goblins burst through the kitchen doors bearing trays and platters to begin serving the feast.

Lady Regna turned a falsely cheerful smile to Sarah and said, "How wonderful you look this evening my dear."

"Thank you my lady," Sarah replied. "You also look very beautiful." While Jareth's mother had meant her comment snidely, Sarah was genuinely in awe of the older fae's beauty. She had a proud and regal look to her, not unlike her son, and the stark and somber black gown merely enhanced her good looks.

Jareth watched the two women warily. He knew Sarah had no idea what court was like, all the back stabbing and the steel buried in the honeyed words. His mother was the master of court politics, and Sarah was as innocent as a babe in the woods. He was silently kicking himself for not having prepared her for it and knew that he would have to rectify his over sight at the earliest opportunity. Until then, he just had to keep a close eye on his mother. _I won't let her ruin Sarah. I lost Valletta because of her poisonous influence, I won't lose Sarah too!_

The feast went on for hours and the strain began to show on Sarah. In between courses, pairs and small groups of Jareth's courtiers had come up to the main table, first bowing to the royal family and then to Sarah. Some left after that, but others stayed for a moment talking to Sarah and their King. Sarah met so many of them she couldn't even remember their names.

In spite of that, Jareth was impressed with her poise and composure. She had smiled and chatted easily and graciously with all of the guests. As the formal part of the evening finally wound to a close, he leaned over to her and said, "You're looking tired my dear. Shall I escort you up to your rooms?"

With a grateful nod she replied, "Yes, that would be wonderful! I never knew dinner could last for hours!"

With a soft chuckle Jareth stood and pulled Sarah's chair out for her. He nodded politely to his mother and said, "Sarah and I shall be retiring mother. Have a pleasant evening."

The Lady held up a hand and said, "After you escort your, ah _lady, _to her rooms, I would like to have another word with you. I shall be waiting in your study." Sarah felt Jareth stiffen and wondered what he was upset about.

"Mother I think any further discussions could wait until morning, don't you?" He didn't like how his mother had hesitated over the word lady and he was remembering the brief discussion they had earlier.

"Not this one," the lady spoke quietly, but she said it in a no nonsense tone. "It's about your brother visiting and the High King's will."

Sarah didn't know what they were talking about, but at the mention of a brother she gasped. _I didn't know he had a brother!_

Lady Regna hid her smirk well as she addressed Sarah, "There's many things my son has failed to tell you."

Shooting his mother a fierce look, Jareth said, "I'll join you in the study shortly mother. Until then." With a perfunctory bow, Jareth escorted a slightly peeved Sarah from the room. They walked in silence for a time before Jareth said in a not quite accusatory tone, "You've let your barriers slip again. You mustn't do so while Underground and especially around my mother!"

She wanted to pout and stomp her feet, but decided acting like a child would not help her cause. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you! It's a little difficult to think straight when I get unexpected news. Just what else are you hiding from me?"

Coming to Sarah's door he stopped and looked into her eyes, seeing the anger and hurt. "I'm not hiding anything Sarah. I just haven't told you everything."

Now she did stomp her foot. "Damn it Jareth, it's the same thing!" All the trust they had built in the last few days was crumbling beneath them. _How can I love someone that can't even open up to me? _Things had been going so well and yet it only took a tiny seed of doubt to undo it all.

Jareth cursed his mother for planting those seeds in Sarah's mind. He wanted to stay and explain everything to her, but it would be better to listen to what his mother had to say and then hopefully send her packing. "My dear, I promise I will tell you everything you ever wanted to know," he paused and smiled ruefully, "And some things you didn't, about me. But that must wait until tomorrow."

Disappointment, exasperation, anger, sadness, and regret were warring for supremacy in her mind. _Why is nothing ever easy! _Sighing, she merely nodded. "Until tomorrow then." With out saying another word, she entered her room and gently closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Day Nine

Hoggle had hoped Jareth's crystal smashing days were over. Sadly, he was greatly mistaken. "Eh, your Majesty?" Smash. "We was wondering… Uh, about the ball?" Smash. "Well since Sarah came here and all… But if you think we should cancel it… Or if Sarah is leaving…?" The last crystal headed straight towards his chest. To his and Jareth's surprise, he managed to catch it before it did harm.

Jareth's eyebrow had risen to a dangerous height and Hoggle hastily dropped the crystal, letting it smash on the ground. "We can talk about this later!" Hoggle ran from the room quickly; glad to have escaped with all his limbs still intact.

The goblin king gave up on his crystal smashing past time. Rising from his chair he began to pace his chambers. Last night had not gone at all to plan. Instead of enjoying a quiet night alone with Sarah, he had been forced to attend a feast. And then his mother had further ruined things by causing Sarah to become angry with him and had capped the night off by giving him grave news.

Looking back on that conversation with his mother brought his anger to the surface and gave him a horrendous head ache.

_He entered the study with a crash, throwing the door open and letting it hit the wall. "Woman, you have pushed things too far!"_

_She had whirled to face him, a sickly sweet smile plastered across her face. "What? Trouble in paradise already? My, my Jareth, all I did was make a harmless remark!"_

_Gritting his teeth, he ground out in anger, "What is so important that you had to disrupt my time with my future queen?"_

_That had made her pause. The lady would never do anything so demeaning as to gape, but the temptation was strong. "Queen? That filthy mortal is to be your QUEEN?"_

_He didn't want to answer such a stupid question, but knew that his mother would stand there all night if he didn't. "Of course she is mother. Who would make a better queen for the labyrinth than the only being to have ever conquered it?" _

_For once Lady Regna's tightly held control snapped and she allowed her anger and revulsion to show clearly on her face. "You're a fool Jareth. A complete and total idiot! You could have been the next High King, but instead you choose to wallow in this place with a mortal whore!"_

_Rage such as Jareth had never known turned his vision red. The air fairly crackled with the power he barely held in check. "You walk a dangerous line woman. I warned you about showing disrespect towards Sarah. Tell me what you came here to say and then get the hell out!" _

_His mother was foolish enough to have no fear of her son; she believed that he would never have the guts to ever do anything to her. Because of that she felt no qualms about provoking him further. "I thought after the Valletta incident that you had sunk as far as you could go. Sniveling like a baby about your precious lost love. But here you are defending a mortal girl." He stayed quiet, not allowing her to bait him anymore, but she pressed on. "You're taking your life into your own hands you know. Yours and the little bitches. You know the rules, the laws that govern us. Are you really stupid enough to defy all that?"_

_The power Jareth had unintentionally raised faded slightly as he regained control. Now he merely looked bored as he said, "Last chance woman. What did you come here to tell me?"_

_Lady Regna knew that it was pointless to argue further with her son. He had made up his mind, so now it was up to her to destroy him. "The High King is near death. They say that he has finally picked his successor."_

_Jareth digested this news easily. Long, long ago he had thought that he wanted the position of High King, but now things were different. "What's your point mother? And you better make it quick."_

_Narrowing her eyes, and silently vowing to make him pay for his high handed manner with her she replied, "The rumors are that he will soon announce Gregory as his heir."_

_The goblin King had stood in shock at that revelation. "Gregory? That half mad tyrant? The whole Underground will be destroyed within a week! Why would Uncle choose him?"_

_She gave a small shrug of the shoulders as she smirked in satisfaction. At last she had his attention. "I don't know what passes through my dear brother-in-laws mind. All that I know is that Gregory has been most attentive to the high king these past few years, and that your uncle has grown fond of him. Just imagine what _he'll _have to say about your little mortal queen! Your brother had much the same sentiments when I told him. He and your ex-lover will be here within a few days to discuss what must be done."_

_Jareth had heard enough. Turning angrily he had left the study and returned to his room._

That had been many hours ago. Now dawn had come and yet he was still awake, troubled by what he had learned, but no closer to coming up with any sort of solution. _Gregory can't be made High King. What the hell is Uncle thinking? There has to be a way to stop him. He'll force the trials on Sarah and I had hoped to spare her that. _Remembering the fight he had had with Sarah last night though made him realize that that could be a moot point. _First things first though. There won't be a need for the trials if Sarah leaves me of her own volition. _He pulled his mind back to his love, probably still sleeping peacefully and still upset with him. The problem of Gregory could wait until he had smoothed things over with his lady.

He knew that this had been coming for awhile now. How could he really expect her to walk blindly into a life with him, knowing next to nothing? _My little Sarah isn't a fool… I'm surprised it's taken this long for her to start questioning me._ There were many things in his past that he didn't want to tell her. But with his bitch of a mother hovering around, he knew that he had to talk to her. _Better to come from my lips then someone else's. _With that thought in mind, he summoned Cherry to him.

She entered as a small whirl wind, out of breath and flustered. She had heard the king was in a foul mood today, and was wary that he might have found some small fault with her. She had been in her position for many years now, and knew that when Jareth was at his angriest, the best way to survive unscathed was to show complete obedience, and get out as quickly as possible.

"You summoned me majesty?" She peaked at him from her low position, noticing that he didn't seem to be too angry, merely resigned, and maybe sad?

"Let Sarah sleep for another hour and then send Sweet Pea to her. I will be joining her for breakfast in exactly two hours."

"Will you be dining in milady's chambers?"

Jareth looked out the window, not looking forward to the upcoming conversation with his beloved. Cherry took his silence to mean that he was hesitating over the decision. "Yes, in her chambers. The more privacy the better."

Cherry bobbed a quick curtsey before exiting, wanting to see to her king's orders as quickly as possible. Breathing a sigh of relief, she wondered what could have put the king into such a bad mood earlier. Foul tempered kings were always such a pain! But at least it appeared to be nothing more than a lover's quarrel. _Always so much drama with that king. You would think the fate of the entire Underground was at stake!

* * *

_

Sarah had thought that sleeping on the most comfortable bed in the world would be a complete joy. However, when one's mind kept going circles around itself, and when one tossed and turned because of said mind and its chaotic thoughts, even the best bed in the world wouldn't help one to find sleep.

The result was that when Sweet Pea knocked lightly on the door an hour after sunrise, the sleep deprived, ill tempered woman merely threw a pillow at the door. A hesitant voice called out, "Milady Sarah? Are you alright?"

"Go away! No one's home." She buried her head under the mountain of pillows, not ready or willing to face the day.

"Milady please, his Highness will be here soon." Sweet Pea had been brave enough to enter the room and now stood at the head of the bed softly shaking Sarah's shoulders.

A muffled groaning was all that could be heard at first, but Sweet Pea was persistent, and Sarah knew the battle was lost before it had really begun. Pulling the pillows away from her face, she glared at the innocent maid saying, "And what does Mister High and Mighty Tight Pants want with me today? The least he could do would be to let me sleep in a little!"

"I'm not sure what His Majesty has in mind milady, all I know is that he will be here in an hour for breakfast, and it'll be my fault if you're not prepared for him."

Feeling slightly guilty at that, Sarah got up and allowed the little goblin to lead her to the giant bathroom. Sitting on a padded bench next to the pool sized tub, she looked around in awe at the beautiful room while the goblin brushed out her hair. Sweet Pea had turned the taps on a moment before and Sarah wondered for the first time how modern day plumbing had gotten down to the Underground.

"Are there many plumbers down here?"

Sweet Pea was confused for a moment and wasn't sure how to answer. "What are plumbers, milady? Some type of flower?"

Her first smile of the day came forth at that remark. "Not flowers! Plumbers?" The goblin was still obviously clueless, so Sarah elaborated. "How is it that the tub and the toilet work the way they do if you don't have plumbers?"

"Ah! I understand your question now. Yes, many of the fae are impressed with the Kings ingenuity. Of course it's only used in the bedrooms for the most important guests and for the family members. Many, many years ago, the king was throwing a fit because it was taking so long for the goblins to bring in water for a bath. He said something about pipes and hot water heaters being the only things he enjoyed about the mortal world and was closeted away with the master artificer for days. Finally they came up with a solution. If you ever go to the roof you'll find several giant barrels set up to catch the rain. Jareth himself cast a heating spell on half of them for hot water and left the other ones alone for cold. It took a lot longer to install the pipes and even longer before that to find suitable material to use as pipes, since it couldn't be cold iron. It was a giant mess and not really worth the bother to most people's thinking. But there you have it."

While Sweet Pea had been giving her explanation the tub had filled and she had finished brushing out Sarah's hair. She now hustled the young woman into the tub and began helping her wash her hair.

It was novel for Sarah to have someone else help her bathe and she wasn't sure she liked it. But the goblin was very insistent when she had declared she could take care of it herself and so Sarah decided to just let her have her way.

By the time they Sarah's bath was finished, there wasn't much time left before Jareth would arrive. Poor Sweet Pea was becoming frantic, knowing that Jareth had already been foul tempered this morning. Sarah caught some of the goblins anxiety and helped her to finish her toilette quickly. Just as the goblin tucked the last hair into place, another knock sounded on the door and Jareth walked into the room, followed by several goblins bearing trays with their breakfast. They set up the table quickly while Sweet Pea set the room back into order and they all left as soon as the tasks were complete.

Meanwhile Sarah stood stiffly by the bed, not willing to meet his eyes as she contemplated the floor. "You look lovely as always Sarah," came the soft whisper after a few moments of silence.

She finally deigned to look up at him and gave a small smile. "It's amazing what the right clothes and a personal maid can do for your appearance." Sweet Pea had picked out a charmingly simple dress for Sarah today. It was a bright yellow color with baby blue trim. It had a high waist, short puffy sleeves, and fell almost to the floor, only leaving enough room for her dainty slippers to peek through. The goblin had left most of her hair flowing freely down her back, but had braided a small part in the front with silky ribbons that matched the gown. She looked beautiful, carefree, and innocent, but her mind still swirled with thoughts of doubt about the man before her.

He had dressed more somberly and less flamboyantly than usual, in a pair of black breeches with matching boots and a simple white poet's shirt. His hair however was just as ornately styled as ever and Sarah was beginning to believe that it was impossible for it to just lay flat. His face was a blank canvas, giving nothing away, but his eyes seemed to be deeply troubled. He gave a slight bow to her and lifted his hand towards the table. "Would you please join me?"

Walking over to the table calmly, she sat down as he held the chair for her, keeping quiet until he was sitting down facing her. "Have you prepared more lies for me this morning? Any more distractions?"

Amusement warred with irritation on his face, before the passive mask fell and once again left his face blank. "My dear, we both know that I have never lied to you. And while I may have sent certain distractions your way before, they were never meant to hurt you."

Her eyes scanned the table quickly and his narrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Still checking over everything before her carefully, she replied absentmindedly, "I'm just looking to see if there are any peaches here."

Eyes narrowed again, but this time in anger. "You have a right to be upset with me, but I will not tolerate these attacks."

She sighed and again met his eyes briefly. "I wouldn't be upset if for just once in your life you would be honest with me." Somehow she managed to tear her eyes away and looked out the window to the flower filled balcony. "You've asked me here to share your life with you. You say you do this because you care for me and because you know that I love you. But how can that be true Jareth, when I don't know a single thing about you?"

Both were silent for a moment, and Sarah began to feel sad, believing that he would just brush off her concerns. Making sure her mental shields were up and as tight as she could make them, she thought sadly, _I do like him. I want to love him and trust him. I want to stay here with him forever, but I can't if he's not willing to trust me._

Jareth cleared his throat, something that she had never heard him do before and it almost made her smile. It was a nervous gesture that somehow sounded wrong coming from the arrogant king. She looked at him and saw sadness and longing in his eyes, a look she had not seen since the night she had beaten his labyrinth and told him he had no power over her.

"My dear, I repeat, I've never lied to you. I've been nothing if not honest. However, you are correct when you say that I've kept my life a secret from you and I want to rectify that situation." Gently he grasped her hand that was resting on the table and entwined their fingers together. "By doing so I may in fact lose you forever. But that decision will still be yours to make. So here it is Sarah. This is my story."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jareth's Story

Fae, as you know, have extremely long lives. However, while it may seem so, we are not true immortals, living only a few millennia before passing. One of the trade offs for this long life is a difficulty at creating life. Any fae could tell you this and my parents were definitely not an exception.

They had been married for almost three hundred years before my mother's first pregnancy. Remarkably enough, the birth of the first child coincided with the coronation of the new High King, my father's brother. There was much rejoicing through out the whole Underground for the two momentous occasions. High Kings are only crowned every 2,000 years or so and children are almost as rare. For both to happen on the same day was thought to be a sign from the gods and since my uncle had no wife or children yet, many assumed that the child born would be named heir.

My mother had been very pleased with this turn of events. To think, people were claiming her flesh and blood to be a gift from the gods and the future high king! She insisted to my father that they name the child after the new High King, to show their allegiance and their willingness to give the child up as the heir. But my father displayed a rare bout of defiance towards my mother and decreed that the child would be named Jareth.

This would be the first of many disappointments for my mother. The next came a few years later when my uncle finally chose a wife and to the amazement of the entire Underground, got her with child within the first year. My mother tried to convince my father and uncle to name me heir to the throne before that time, but they both denied her; my uncle out of spite for my mother and my father out of an obligation to give his brother a chance to settle down and create an heir.

Because of her disappointments, my mother soon became very bitter. She was bound and determined to have me as the heir to the throne and she was willing to use any means to get it.

When I was still very young, she told my father that she would oversee my training and schooling. Usually a father saw to the upbringing of the male offspring, but he was a very weak man and had become more so as my mother's heart turned colder and bitterer. Eventually he agreed to her demand and left me in her _tender_ care. This wasn't a total loss for him because by some miracle, not too many years after I had been born, my mother had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. She told my father that those children would be entirely his responsibility.

Those years were hell for me. I was a child, anxious to please the mother I loved and looked up to, willing to do whatever she asked of me. She took advantage of that, warping me into her pawn, making sure that I was utterly devoted to her. She made sure to keep me busy, devoted to my studies, especially the ones dealing with the magical arts. Because of that, I never knew my siblings except in passing and I never had any childhood friends or companions. My mother wanted me to be alone, dependant only on her. She made sure to break all the softness out of me, leaving just a cold husk behind that was eager and willing to do her bidding.

By the time of my 500th birthday, I was exactly what my mother wanted me to be. Ruthless and calculating, heartless just like her, and willing to do what ever it took to get what I wanted. And what I wanted was the High Throne.

I'm not sure why I had decided I wanted it. Maybe it was just because of the poison she had dribbled steadily into my ears. Telling me I wanted the power, I wanted to rule over everything and if I had to be alone, at least I would be alone at the top. It couldn't have been an actual desire of mine considering how quickly I abandoned it later. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

As I was saying, by my 500th birthday, things were going as my mother had hoped. I had been invited to become a member of my Uncles court and had a special place in his heart. The son that his wife had bore him was often sick, didn't possess a scrap of magical talent, and lacked intelligence. Children like that are sometimes born to the fae and never live long. My Uncle looked to me more and more as a replacement. My mother couldn't do much to influence him directly because he had always despised her, but she coached me in all that I did. It was on that 500th birthday that he held a giant festival for me and for the anniversary of his coronation. My present from him was the gift of a kingdom.

The labyrinth had been with out a king since the Dark War fought centuries ago. Many of the monarchy's then had been toppled or destroyed and only the ascension of my Uncle ended the bloodiest war ever seen in our world. My Uncle had been working to reestablish these kingdoms and so on that day granted me lord over this dominion. My mother was pleased with his choice, since this kingdom had been one of the more demolished ones. She saw it as a test, a way for my Uncle to see if I was worthy to be his heir.

It was a challenging task to be sure. Much of the castle had been destroyed, the labyrinth was over run with all sorts of foul beasts and the goblins had been running unchecked for too long. It took almost two centuries for me to make it into what you see now.

However, not only did it allow my Uncle to see my worthiness, but it also gave me the opportunity to be away from the tender mercies of my mother. While I was laboring to establish this kingdom as my own, she had gone off to do what she thought she needed to do. I'm still not certain what that was, since I was never my mother's confidant, or privy to her planning, but from what I gathered she was off making secret alliances with other kings and nobles. It was still uncertain who would be named heir and I believe that she was preparing for an all out revolution if she didn't get what she desired.

So while she was off trying to insight rebellion, I was here, alone and able to make my own decisions for the first time in my life. After the first century had passed and my kingdom had regained a small amount of its past glory, several of the neighboring kingdoms began to send their younger daughters and sons here to pay homage to the possible future High King. At first I was indifferent to them. They were annoying and childish, seeking only simple and base pleasure, while attempting to pass themselves off as devoted sycophants.

My mother sent me letters warning against alienating any of them however, so I was forced to tolerate their presence. She encouraged me to indulge in their pleasures with them and to treat them as my court. One day I would rule them in truth, so why not take advantage of the practice now? She was under the mistaken impression that I was entirely her creature now; subservient to her will and entirely dedicated to her desires. Never did she believe that I would see what a real life filled with love, companionship, and family could be like and long for it.

Even with the push to interact more with the silly creatures around me, I might have never changed and had stayed on the course my mother was directing for me; until the day that I met her.

She was the eldest daughter of the Fairy king, the Princess Valletta. Her oldest brother was the close friend and advisor of my Uncle, the High King, so the Faerie king had sent her to me in hopes that a marriage would be forth coming. He knew as well as every one else that I was first in line to become heir and wanted to continue his family's connection to the highest power in the Underground.

From the first moment I saw her I could admit that she was breathtakingly beautiful; delicate as a flower with the temperament of an angel. I had never met anyone so warm and soft as she was and was almost instantly infatuated. She in turn opened her heart to me, as she did for everyone, took me in and helped to make me whole. At the time I thought I was in love with her and maybe on some level I was.

Slowly I began to change, small things at first. I would no longer sit for hours on my own, diligently studying my magic, working towards becoming even more powerful. Instead I would spend time with her and other members of my court, riding through the wilderness surrounding the labyrinth. Instead of making plans on how to connive my way to the throne, I spent hours with her walking through the gardens. And I stopped looking down my nose at my courtiers, demeaning them and their frivolity, instead joining in when they created games and other amusements, planning balls and fetes where we could dance and feast the night away.

At first I did it for her, to see her eyes sparkle in pleasure, to watch her cheeks become more rosy, and be able to hold her close during a dance. But then it dawned on me one day that I had stopped doing these things just for her and had been doing them also for myself. I was enjoying these things, I took pleasure in the company of others, and I had lowered myself to their level in order to do so. What had happened to the ruthless and feared Goblin King? I was to be the High King one day, how could I have forgotten about that? For a time I was disgusted and horrified by myself. How could I have let it come to this?

It was around the time that I began to have doubts that my mother decided I had been alone too long and decided to return to me and see how I was progressing. She was deeply satisfied with the kingdom itself, the castle had been fully restored, the goblins were in line, and the labyrinth had been cleaned up and cleared out. I ruled over it all with tightly held reins and the kingdom was again prosperous. However, when she saw how I interacted with my court she became furious.

The day after her return she demanded to know what I thought I was doing. I tried to play it off, telling her I had only done what she requested. I became acquainted with the younger fae, and had been courting the fairy princess.

She was suspicious though. I had changed and I couldn't hide that from her. Maybe I wasn't quick enough to mask the warmth in my gaze when I looked at the princess, or perhaps I allowed a small smile at the antics of my courtiers and goblins linger too long on my lips. However I tipped her off she made the immediate decision to bring back under her complete control again. She made the decision to move into the castle with me, the better to keep an eye on my activities. I had been disgusted with myself for being weak and becoming like those other fae and at first I was relieved that she was there with me so I could force myself back onto the track that we had both laid out for me. But even as I began to try to force myself down the well worn path of superiority and contempt for everyone else around me I realized I couldn't do it.

My mother saw this as well almost immediately. During our time together everyday she continued to see the changes in me. I wasn't completely heartless anymore, I didn't hold myself cold and aloof from others, I sought out those that I had deemed my friends, and I courted the princess earnestly.

She saw all this happening and with it saw the destruction of all her careful planning. Why would I care to win the throne if I was content with my little kingdom and my fairy princess? She saw the princess as the source of the problem and believed that the only way to rectify the situation was to drive us apart. How to do so? Obviously I wouldn't do it myself, no matter how hard I was trying to revert to my old self.

Going back through the castle's old records led my mother to the answer that she sought. Not only would it serve to drive my supposed beloved away, but it would further break me down she believed, completing my transformation into the soulless and cold being she wanted me to be.

When she first explained to me what I must do, I was incredulous. According to her, the sole purpose for the goblins and the Goblin King was to steal away the unwanted children of the mortal world and then to turn them into goblins to serve in the labyrinth. The practice seemed slightly barbaric to me, but when she went to my Uncle to remind him of the ancient ritual, he sent a decree to me telling me that if I wanted to retain my position I had to do my duty.

The first time I felt the pull from Aboveground happened soon after. Appearing in the world above was somewhat of a shock as I had never done it before. The scene that greeted me upon my arrival will be forever seared into my memory. A small, dirty, and abused woman was clutching a wailing child of about three years old. The woman had one eye swollen shut and her lip was split open and bleeding freely. The child in her arms was extremely thin, a tiny waif with long curly locks and giant tears from her dull blue eyes were rolling down her cheeks as she loudly cried her distress.

They sat huddled in a small bare room, a man passed out in the corner. I wanted to turn away in disgust from the filthy mortals, but the magic had abandoned me here until I had fulfilled my purpose. I looked to the woman again, noticing for the first time that she was repeating a phrase over and over again. She spoke in a garbled, guttural language and yet I understood her completely. The words that tumbled harshly from her lips were almost a chant. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." She was oblivious to me and paid little attention to the child in her arms, just continuing her chant.

"Why have you wished this child away?" My voice boomed out unnaturally loud, making the woman start, looking at me wildly, while the child's cries abruptly stopped. No answer was forth coming, so I tried again saying, "Why have you summoned me?"

The woman's eyes had a feral, half mad gleam to them. I didn't believe that she possessed her wits any longer, but she spoke clearly enough to me. "Gran wasn' lyin! Yer 'ere, and now you 'ave to take the chit!" Standing weakly, she weaved her way over to me, thrusting the quiet babe into my arms. "'Ere! Take 'er! Take 'er away from 'ere!" The child remained calm, almost unnaturally so, but now it was the woman's turn to cry. "Please sire, just take 'er."

I stared down at the child before me, not entirely sure what I was to do at this point. Help came with the arrival of several of my goblins. They took the child and left, while I remained. All of my senses were telling me to leave this filth NOW, while some outside force was telling me to stay.

The woman meanwhile had returned to her position on the floor, silent sobs making her body shake. One more time I attempted to speak to her, "Why was the child wished away?"

She looked up at me, no fear or pain in her in eyes, just a terrible dead loss. "It's been loik this since we 'ad the mite. 'E drinks, she cries, oi get beat." Looking to the man in the corner, her dead eyes briefly flashed angry sparks, before becoming empty once more. "I'd druther 'er be takin boi the goblins. Mayhaps now oi'll be left alone."

Her logic and reasoning was appalling to me. Being so rare for us, the Fae loved children like nothing else on this earth. The fact that this mortal woman could so readily wish away her own offspring was absolutely disgusting to me. I sneered at her and let the words drip loathsomely from my lips, "So be it. The child is mine now."

I left the world above with out another word, glad to be away from that place and wishing fervently that I would never have to do that again. Appearing in my throne room I was greeted by a horde of goblins and my lady mother who smiled viciously. "How was your time in the mortal world my son?"

My lips were twisted down in a frown as I settled in my throne. "Despicable mother. These mortals are little more than animals, abandoning their young so easily. It might just be better for me to take _all_ the children and turn them into goblins." A tiny gasp from behind my throne made me spin around startled.

"Jareth, how could you say such a thing?" Valletta stood behind my throne, holding the child securely in her arms. The child had already been bathed and probably fed, so it now slept content in the princess' arms, not bothered by it's strange surroundings or the fantastical creatures.

"My dear if you had seen what I did you would understand," I explained carefully. "That child will be much better cared for Underground and will enjoy its life as a goblin."

The princess looked horrified by what I was saying and held the small girl tighter in her grasp. "You are not touching her! The poor thing has been through enough being wrenched from her mother's arms! I won't let you turn it into one of your disgusting creatures!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could barely see my mother and it wasn't until later that I wondered at the satisfied smile she wore. But at the time all I felt was tremendous anger that the princess had dared to defy me, and in my own throne room no less! "That child is MINE, and by the gods I will do my duty," my voice thundered out. Before the princess could blink, my spell was flung out enveloping the child. Squeaking inelegantly, the princess dropped the baby, but my spell kept it aloft as the transformation took hold.

Finally it was done and the new goblin was lowered gently to the floor. It opened its eyes and looked around. Seeming unconcerned it lay on the ground and was soon asleep once again. I looked smugly at the princess, pleased that I had been able to prove my authority to her. But instead of the adoration I expected or the even the anger that could have expected, I saw a fury and hate such as I never thought possible fill my gentle princess' eyes.

"You would do well to use that spell on yourself," she managed to spit out at me. Yanking the ring that I had just placed on her hand the day before she finished by saying, "Then your body would match your black heart." She transformed before I could say a word, her tiny fairy body fleeing out the window, gone from my kingdom and heart forever.

Her abandonment didn't truly hit me until the following day. After the scene in the throne room I had stormed out, furious with her for saying those words to me, but convinced that she would soon be back, begging for my forgiveness. By the next morning though, my anger had faded, only to be replaced by worry and doubt. I asked my valet discreetly if the princess had awoken and been down to breakfast yet and he just looked at me blankly. When I prodded him for an answer he told me that the princess had not been seen since the day before and her attendants had packed her belongings and returned to the fairy kingdom at daybreak.

It was then that my mother entered my chambers, looking more cheerful and smug than I had ever seen her before. "Good morning my son! We have much to do today. During my travels I spoke in depth with the troll king and he is very interested in meeting with you to talk about alliances. He also has a very charming daughter that I believe you will enjoy meeting. Last night I sent a missive inviting him to come for a visit and they should-"

"Get out!" My low hoarse voice gave her a start for a short moment, but she recovered quickly, eyes narrowing. My back was to her, but I believe she could see the slight quiver in my shoulders.

"What is the matter with you Jareth?" Came the demand from behind me.

My eyes were shut tight and my breath was shallow. Had she truly left me? The only one to have ever cared for me? The one that had brought me from my solitude? She gave me my life, I lived for her, breathed for her, did whatever it took just to see her smile. And now she was gone.

I could hear my mother ranting behind me, but I ignored her. I had never before felt such grief. For hundreds of years I had allowed myself to feel nothing and then when I finally broke the dam and let those feelings out, they almost consumed me. I felt the touch of my mothers hand on my arm and I wanted nothing but to get away from her, away from everything. I transported myself to a far corner of the labyrinth, the one place that I knew I could not be bothered.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be away from everything so I could be alone with my pain. The feeling of relief lasted for only a second however. Before I knew what was happening I had crumbled to my knees. I heard an unearthly keening sound and I looked around for a moment before I realized that it was me making the howl. Bitter tears were burning a path down my cheeks, tears that I hadn't released since I had been a very small child.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, trembling on the ground, racked with sobs, but finally my energy was spent and I lay exhausted. It was then that I felt the presence that had been with me in this out of the way corner. The presence had been there form the beginning, but something had kept me from consciously acknowledging it. I was forced to though as the melodious voice said to me, "Welcome your majesty. We've been waiting for you."

I turned towards the sound, expecting to see one of my subjects or a visiting royal, but instead I was greeted with a woman that I had never seen before. She looked very young and she was wearing a simple pink dress, with no jewels or any other ornaments. I stared blankly at her not knowing what to say or even think. A small part of my mind was telling me that I should be outraged that she was intruding on my sorrow, but I couldn't muster up the energy to do anything about it.

She in turn merely looked at me with interested eyes, almost as if she was fascinated with me. Finally I couldn't bear the silence anymore and said, "Who's been waiting for me? And what do you want?"

Before my eyes the young girl melted away to be replaced by an old hag. The hag was stooped with a hump on her back and her clothes were large tatters of mismatched materials. The sound of her voice made me wince as it rasped from her worn out throat. "We told you, We've been waiting for you. And you kept Us waiting much too long!"

Just as the girl did, the hag melted away to be replaced with an extremely handsome man. He was tall and had the physique of a warrior, long auburn hair and piercing green eyes, clad in shinny metal armor with a blue cloak draped over his broad shoulders. "We will forgive you though since you have worked so hard for Us, even if you didn't know."

I was swiftly becoming bored with the shape shifting act, my old arrogance returning swiftly in my pain and exasperation. "How very generous of you." Standing up off the ground I dusted off my clothes, intending to be gone as soon as possible. I turned around only to be face to face with young woman that had first greeted me. I looked over my shoulder to see that the warrior had disappeared and smirked at the girl. "This little trick is starting to get on my nerves. I am Jareth the Goblin King, and I suggest that you remove yourself from my sight!"

The young woman giggled flirtatiously and replied, "We know who you_ are_, Mighty King, but the real question is, who will you become?"

Brushing past the giggling girl I started to make my way through the maze. The corridor I walked along was straight for the next hundred feet or so before there was any turns. I put my head down and was watching my feet as I walked along, wallowing in my unhappiness, until suddenly I bumped into a wall. Lifting my head up, I saw that I had come to a dead end. Where had the turn gone, I wondered? Turning around, I noticed that the turn was now a few hundred feet in the _other_ direction, the way that I had just come from. I had an angry scowl on my face, not willing to play any sort of game. I heard the girlish giggle again and looked to my right where she was standing next to me.

I saw her for just a moment before the warrior was back, looking at me sternly. "We desire a talk with you, and We will not take no for an answer."

Ignoring him I began to walk again, going no more than a few feet before the dead end was in front of me once more. Whirling around to face the old hag this time, I spat out, "Who the hell are you?"

"We are this place. We are the labyrinth, and the labyrinth is Us. We are the guardians of this place and all who live here. Nothing escapes Us, and We have been watching you since the day you were born."

I stood in shock for a moment. The labyrinth had a consciousness? My Uncle had never told me that. "Why were you watching me?" My thoughts were whirling around my brain and I was now curious. My princess, mother, and the goblins were pushed out of my mind as I studied this living mystery before me.

"We knew that one day you would rule here. We had seen this at the fall of Our last king. We knew that you would be the greatest king that ever served Us, but there was a shadow over you that had Us worried."

My mind absorbed this knowledge and I thought carefully about my next question. "What shadow was there?"

The young girl replaced the hag, and placed her hand over my heart. "Your mother's shadow is what We saw. She attempted to warp your heart. We knew that if she succeeded, what We had seen would never come to pass. We used Our powers to influence the great king to send you here, earlier than expected, so We could help to undo the damage."

I assumed that the great king was my Uncle. It surprised me that the labyrinth had such far reaching power. "What damage was there? And how could you undo it?"

The girl looked at me kindly, sympathetic eyes locked on to mine. "Your heart was turning cold and if had been turned completely you would never have given love a chance. Love will make you great one day, King Jareth, but you will have to work for it. We brought one to you that could warm your heart and show you what life could be like with love in it. We kept your mother away for as long We could while you learned about love, and all the forms it takes. The love of friendship, companionship, and family."

I felt my own eyes burn, but I refused the tears that started to form. "That love is gone now and I will never be great with out it. Did you see that too?"

The old hag was back, and she patted my arm consolingly. "We did see this and We knew it was coming. But We also know that the love you felt is not lost and it is not the great love that you will one day have. The small princess was always meant to be your friend and guide, nothing more. The anger she feels now will soon fade and she will be ready to be your friend again, realizing that there will never be anything more."

My shock was growing by leaps and bounds. My princess, my first and only love was not meant for me? I didn't want to accept it and it made me angry that this being was telling me what would and would not happen in my life. "The Princess Valletta was meant for me! I love her and will love her until my dying day!"

The old hag looked at me sadly, but spoke in a strong and clear voice. "You confuse your love. We understand, We know that you have never felt it before and are still young. In time you will understand."

I backed up and spoke heatedly, "There's nothing to understand! My princess was mad because I spoke and acted rashly. I will beg her pardon and will reverse the spell I did on the girl. All will be forgiven."

Now the warrior faced me, angry as well, and looking as if he was preparing himself to fight. "The child will stay here with Us where We can protect it. That is Our duty and yours too."

"The child used to be a mortal and should be sent back to its own kind. Why should I care about it?"

The warrior's eyes blazed with fury. I watched in surprise as he summoned a crystal in his hand, having never seen anyone do that before. "Look," he commanded me. "Look and see the life you would be condemning the child to!"

Staring into the crystal depths, I watched the scene play out. The battered old woman that I had seen the night before was cowering against a wall as the drunken man yelled at her. The child sat in the corner watching it all, unmoving and afraid to make a sound. As the man began to hit her mother, the child covered her ears and put her head down between her legs. When the man had finished he walked a few feet away and passed out on the floor. The mother crawled to the girl, broken and bleeding and reached out for her daughter. The tiny child, still fearful, stay huddled in a ball. This seemed to anger the mother and she reached out a hand to shake the child. Still refusing to come to the mother, tears began to fall from the child's eyes. The mother slapped the girl once, causing loud wails to pour from the girl's mouth. The mother once more held out her arms to the child and the girl climbed into her lap, still sobbing. The mother now began to rock back and forth, beginning the chant that had called forth the Goblin King.

The warrior slowly lowered the crystal I had seen this all in. Tears were falling freely down my face as I took in what I had just seen and felt. For not only had I watched all that transpired, I felt everything the child had felt. My newly awoken heart bled for her and the pain that she had known all her life. Never had the child been a child, never had she felt the love of her parents, played outside with carefree abandon, or even laughed in delight. Her short life had been filled with hate, fear, abuse, and twisted affection.

The young woman was there with me now, wiping the tears that trailed down my cheeks. "So many children are forced to live this kind of life and We are only able to save the few that are wished here to Us. After seeing that, do you really believe that We would allow any of those children to be taken away?" I shook my head mutely, struck dumb with the impact of her words. "Here she can be a child again and We will see that her life is happy."

"Wh-where is she now?"

Another crystal appeared in the woman's hand and a different scene unfolded for me to view. This time it was a room in my own castle, on the goblin side. It was a large, brightly decorated room with many windows. It was filled with blocks, cloth dolls, and other simple toys that children would be happy to play with for hours. I immediately recognized the girl that I had turned into a goblin. She was playing with a group of goblins that appeared to be about the same age, two older goblins watching over them. "The little one has already found a new home."

I watched her for a time, happily playing with the other goblin children and yet I still felt sad. "Wouldn't it be better for her to remain human?"

"When the spell transformed her into a goblin, We were able to also erase horrible memories of her previous life. If she remained as a human, those memories would stay with her and she would always be damaged. This way her life will be filled with only happiness and joy and she will have the benefit of having the long years bestowed on a goblin."

It made sense, but the realization that I would have to transform every child I took into a little goblin made me faintly sick. "Are they all really happy that way?"

The woman with me shook her head saying, "Of course not! But they aren't all turned into goblins! Not all the unwanted children that are wished away are as damaged as that poor little girl and some of them are a lot younger so they wouldn't even remember what their lived were like. Those ones stay human and are found homes with the lesser fae, couples that have tried for centuries to have children and just can't do it. We said that We have been doing this for awhile. We have it all worked out!" She smiled at me, the simple radiance of it reminding me of my princess.

I gave a small sigh. "Valletta would never understand this. She would demand that the child be taken back to her parents. She sees only the good in people." The young woman nodded her head encouragingly, letting me work my way to the realization. "She won't ever forgive me for what I do, but you're probably right when you say that her anger will fade in time."

The warrior returned, no longer looking like he was ready to do battle with me. "This is as We said. You have a duty to do and you will need someone that will understand it like you do. We have seen her and We approve of her. In time you will know her too, and together you will rule over this place."

My heart was still sore and I wanted my princess back. But after seeing what the poor human child had gone through and knowing that there where more children in the world who lived the same life, I knew that I could not abandon them. "I understand what you want of me now and I promise to do what I can. But I still love my princess and I will try to win her back."

The old hag took the place of the warrior and looked slightly amused at me. "Our old king was stubborn too. We are used to it." I turned around to leave, but the gravelly voice stopped me. "Wait! We have one last thing to say." I turned around and waited expectantly somewhat leery of what else they would have to say to me. "Hold out your hand," she commanded of me. I did as she asked and she placed her gnarled hand in mine.

As soon as she made the contact I felt a heavy weight drop between us and as she pulled her hand back a perfectly formed clear crystal nestled in my hand. It was the same as the one the warrior and the girl had showed me only there was no picture in it. "This is Our gift to you," the hag said. I looked away from the crystal and saw her standing before me, the warrior to her left and the young girl to her right.

"We are the guardians of the labyrinth," they said in unison. "You, Jareth, shall act in Our stead in the mortal world. We give you the crystals to aid you in your duty. They will obey you and aid you in any way you need them and their power will allow you to pass freely between this world and the world above."

The warrior stepped up first and touched the top of the crystal in my hand. "I give you my strength and courage," he said solemnly, and the crystal glowed a bright blue.

He stepped back as the young girl came forward and she mimicked his actions placing her hand on top. "I give you my love and purity," she breathed out between giggles and the crystal glowed a soothing pink.

Now it was the old hags turn, and she stepped forward to place both her hands over the crystal. "I give you knowledge and wisdom." The crystal now blazed a brilliant shade of purple. "Take these gifts offered to you in these crystals and use them wisely. You are now a part of the labyrinth, just as We are." The three guardians now became one once more, leaving just the hag standing before me. "We trust you to do the right thing Jareth and We will always be here to help in any way We can."

The hag faded from sight and I was all alone once more. The crystal still rested in my hand, the colors that had been shinning so brightly before now faded so that it was once again completely clear. And yet I felt comforting warmth from the crystal. My princess had left me, I was all alone, and yet I wasn't. She had helped me to open my heart up to those around me and now that I had, I wouldn't allow myself to go back to the way I was before. My mother's plans and schemes were done. I would refuse to be her creature any more. I would devote myself to my charges and my labyrinth and fulfill my duty to them.

I'm sure you can imagine the battles that I fought with her over that. But what happened between us in unimportant. Eventually I forced her to leave my home and by doing so I was finally completely free.

I would like to say that from that point on I was completely altruistic. But that would be a lie as we both know. I may have thrown off my mother's shackles, but I was still me. My temper, stubbornness, arrogance, and occasional selfishness were still intact. I did follow after Valletta the next day, begging for her forgiveness and trying to explain things to her, but she wouldn't understand and refused to come back to me. I later heard that she had met my brother while visiting my Uncle's court and they fell in love almost immediately, wedding soon after. The news hurt when I heard of it, but in time I came to accept it as fate.

For the first century I was often sad, missing my little princess. But as time faded and the hurt lessened, I came to realize the truth of what the other guardians had said. I may have loved Valletta, but it wasn't true love and in a lot of ways it wasn't even romantic love. She had helped to heal me and grow up in a way that my mother never did or could have. Because of that, my love for her had been like the love I could have had for my mother, or would have had with my sister if I had been given the chance. The pain I had felt when she left was the pain of the only family that I had ever had leaving me.

Eventually she forgave me and although we aren't as close as we once were, she is still like a sister to me. And through her I was at last able to develop a relationship with the brother that I had been forced to ignore. He welcomed me with open arms, having the same happy and loving disposition that my father had possessed.

Since then I have mostly ignored my mother, focusing on my duties. During the time after Valletta refused to come back to me, I threw myself into my duties like I never had before. The crystals the guardians had gifted me with helped me immensely. With them I could see clearly whatever I wished to, I was able to go between the worlds with ease, they magnified my already impressive magical power, and using them I could even transport people with me Aboveground. Using the crystals I combed the earth for the abused, neglected, and unwanted children, rescuing the ones that I was able to and making sure that the legend of the goblins and the right words were never forgotten by the mortals. The ones that I could rescue were always brought here quickly and with out fuss. In the beginning I had feared that there would be those like you that wished to take back the words and so I made a deal with the other guardians that if there ever was someone who wanted to take back the words, they could try to defeat the labyrinth and if they could the child would be returned. However, until the night I met you, there was never any who wished to take back the words.

And now we get to the part of my story that I'm sure you've been waiting for anxiously; the night that you said the words and I took your brother.

After I had got out from under my mother's wing and after I had gotten over Valletta, I performed my duty without incidence for 100 years. The children that were wished away were brought here, some of them whole enough to remain as humans and live happily with their adoptive parents, others too damaged to remain as they were and instead becoming my goblins. All of the goblins that you've met that serve in my castle are those children, or are descendants from them. That's why they're so different from their wilder cousins. Even with their memories erased they still retain a little bit of their humanity, enough so that they pass it on to their children.

In those years I can't tell you how many children I brought Underground. Some years none were wished away to me, other years I brought down a couple a month. But for the three years before you made your wish I hadn't collected a single child. I was becoming slightly bored.

The guardians, who had always been there to help and advise me, became agitated one day. They told me that they sensed something big was about to happen but they refused to tell me what it was. I became impatient and looked to my crystals that had never failed me before. I wasn't searching for anything specific, so I allowed the crystals to show me what they willed. I was staring into their depths when your image appeared. You were a bratty, moody teenager and yet there was something about you. I watched you in the park that day and felt compelled to go to you.

As an owl I watched you as you played your games. Donning your costume and performing for no one but your dog. The famous story of the labyrinth that I had made sure survived in the mortal world, even in the day of machines and no imagination.

You were so innocent and yet there was wisdom and pain in your eyes. I watched as you spoke the words with such conviction and heart. I followed as you ran home and argued with your parents. Such a child you were and yet underneath it all there was real sorrow. I smirked in disbelief as you talked to your baby brother, telling him the story. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl. Just imagine me in love with a mortal girl! The very idea was ludicrous.

By that time I had called some of my goblins to me. They were convinced that you would say the words, but I wasn't sure yet. When you spoke the wrong words, I was sure that was the end of it. I was unprepared and extremely surprised when you spoke the right ones. I was so stunned my goblins beat me into the room and I watched from the outside as you returned worried for your brother. I could tell right away that you would be the first to ask to take back the words. You hadn't really meant them; you were barely more than a child yourself.

Entering the room I stood fiercely before you. But you didn't cower, you hardly seemed afraid at all. I was impressed in spite of myself. Most mortals grovel before me, begging for mercy. And yet there you were, a seemingly powerless mortal girl, standing toe to toe with the mighty Goblin King.

If ever there was some one that deserved the chance to run the labyrinth, it was you. After I brought you here I watched as you started your journey. I went to the guardians to explain why I had done what I had never done before and they agreed whole heartedly with me. They devised many tests for you, all of which you passed easily. You befriended the cranky gate keeper, winning him over to your side. You rescued the beast that was more than what he seemed. You challenged the bog knight and won.

I kept a close watch over you the entire time, throwing my own little twists and turns at you. Looking back, I can admit that I shouldn't have, but I was trying to teach you lessons about yourself and the world around you. The more of you I saw, the more courage, strength, and brilliance, the more intrigued I became with you.

It was actually the guardians that came up with the idea of the ball. They said that it would be another test, to see if we could distract you from your goal, but afterwards I believe they actually had ulterior motives. No matter, the fact is that by that time I was more than willing to throw the ball together for you. Watching you float through the ballroom made it all worthwhile. You looked so beautiful that night, I wanted to hold you in my arms forever and never let go. Dancing with you was like living a dream that I never knew I had.

It ended all too soon, as I should have known it would. You have a stubborn streak in you to rival my own! It hurt to let you run away from me, but you were so close to your goal, I knew that I would see you again soon.

As I told you before, you had won the moment you stepped foot in my castle. But I had to talk with you again. I was certain that you had felt the same pull towards me as I had felt towards you. I believed that if I just offered you your dreams, you would realize what I was offering you. You seemed distracted though, still worried about your brother, never realizing that you had already won. I'm ashamed to admit that I became a little angry with you, jealous that you were more worried about your brother than what I was saying to you. Because of that I think I came off a little harsher than I intended. It all was going so horribly wrong and then you said those dreaded words.

I thought it was over. My heart had been broken again. I sent you back home with your brother and allowed you the chance to celebrate with the friends that you had worked so hard to earn. I watched you looking so happy and relieved, not even caring that I was gone and believed that that was it. I flew back to the labyrinth, once more holding the pieces of my broken heart.

The guardians were quick to gather round me. They urged me to not give up, telling me what I should have already known. You were so young and still had so much to learn. I had been too rash; you had never even known what I had been offering you. For awhile I didn't want to believe them. I denied what I felt for you. I tried to drive you from my mind, but it didn't work.

One day my crystals again showed you to me. You had become a woman and were even more beautiful than I had ever remembered. I felt a pang in my heart. The same feeling that I had the very first time I saw you. This time though I knew what it was. It was my soul recognizing its match in you. At that moment I knew that I would never be complete unless you were here with me, by my side forever. And so I came to you. The rest you know.

* * *

Jareth was quiet at the conclusion of his story. He had long since left the table and was standing by the window, looking out over the labyrinth. He didn't want to face his beloved, he had no idea how she was taking his story. Finally he gathered his courage and turned to look at her.

Her beautiful green eyes were filled with tears, her bottom lip quivering with suppressed emotion. Thoughts and emotions were spilling out from behind her barriers, but at such a dizzying speed that he could make no sense out of any of them. He took one step towards her and her paralysis was broken. She bolted out of her chair and out of the room. He wanted to run after her, but couldn't. She was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He stood slumped by the window, his heart shattering once more into a million pieces. _I told her everything and she ran from me. My Sarah… How could you leave me again? _He turned away from the door, his own stubborn will keeping him from giving into the sorrow that washed through him, demanding that he release his pain in a howl of hurt and anger. He tried to force his mind down another path, not wanting to think about what had happened, or the thought that he was again all alone, but the effort was useless. _If this is her choice, then so be it. I'm not going to run after her any more. This is the second time I've offered her my heart. I'll be damned if I do it again_.

Suddenly he felt their presence, the guardians of the labyrinth, who had never been inside the castle before. The air shimmered before him and a mass of light grew until it solidified into the shape of a young woman. It was the maiden, looking slightly worried.

"Do not let her go like this!" She forced him to turn towards the door, all but pushing him after Sarah. "Her heart is troubled, but it needs you to be there with her. Don't hold yourself back because of your pride."

Jareth opened his mouth to tell her to stay out of his business, but as quickly as she had come she was gone. Sighing, he had to admit to himself that the guardians had never led him astray before, so once again he felt he should put his faith in them. With that thought he plucked a crystal out of the air and rolled it soothingly back and forth for a moment before demanding to see Sarah.

He found her quickly, having just reached the front doors of the castle. She kept right on going, making her way into the labyrinth, and with just a twist of his thoughts he appeared behind her. "Sarah," he breathed her name softly, almost too quiet for her to hear.

She spun to face him, silent tears still making their way down her pale cheeks. Her dark green orbs were deeply troubled and her beautiful lips were slightly parted as she panted from her rapid flight from the castle. His heart ached to see her so breathtakingly beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to just take her in his arms and forget about everything else. But something was troubling her greatly and he had to know what it was. He attempted to pick out the thoughts that would allow him to know what had troubled her so, but her barriers were once again firm.

"Sarah, what's going on? Why did you leave?"

"What would you have me do? Run into your arms? Fall down at your feet? Yell and scream?" Her voice was shaky and troubled, her eyes showing her distress and confusion. "You tell me what you want, cause I'll be damned if I know what the hell I should do after that!" Her voice broke at the last word and she turned, continuing her walk through the labyrinth.

Now more confused than ever, he followed after her, having no idea what could be going through her mind right now. "Sarah, don't walk away from me!"

Of all the reactions that could have been forthcoming, the hard slap against his cheek was the last one he desired. His cheek stung and there would probably be a hand mark there for the next few minutes, if not hours. Her voice was high and shrill as she almost shrieked, "How dare you? You take away everything I had, everything that I assumed, all the things that I thought I knew, and on top of that you think you can order me around!"

He had been shocked at first when she hit him, but now his own anger was causing him to lash out at her. Grabbing her arms when she went to leave for a third time, he held her in a vice like grip while his voice became a low rumble. "Yes I dare to order you around, you annoyingly obstinate woman!" He wanted to shake her, but held tightly to his control. "I tell you things about myself and my life that I have never told another soul and what do I get for my troubles? A smack to my face, literally and figuratively and a snarling wildcat in my arms that won't stay still when I try to talk to her about it!"

He knew he was losing the battle over his own emotions when he felt the temperature drop and sensed the thunderclouds gathering overhead. His magic was breaking free of his tightly held control, and the weather was the first to be affected by this. Sarah was oblivious as she continued to try to break free of his grasp, kicking her legs and straining in his arms. With a well placed kick, she connected with his shin and he loosened his hold on her, allowing her to escape. A fat rain drop fell on her head, quickly followed by more, but she didn't even notice. Instead she fumed at him, her eyes a dark green reflecting her fury. His shin throbbed somewhat, but not enough to really bother him, so he glared right back at her. They stood like this for a moment; the rain beginning to fall heavily around them, but neither cared as they continued their staring contest.

Finally he could no longer stand the sight of her angry eyes and broke contact, shoulders not quite slumped in defeat. His low voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the pouring rain as he asked sadly, "Do you hate me so much now?"

He hadn't been watching her, so it was a shock to feel her flinging her arms around his waist. "You great big idiot," came the muffled sound of her voice as she spoke into his chest. "How could I possibly hate you? I love you more than anything else in this stupid world!"

Lighting cracked right over their heads and the resulting boom of thunder would have flattened any small creature in the vicinity. But neither affected Jareth as much as the little slip of a woman standing before him that had just declared her love. He stood rigid, not knowing what to do or even say. For the first time in his long life, he was shocked beyond all reason. Her head hadn't moved from the spot on his chest and for a second he wondered if he had really heard her say that. "Sarah…" His whisper was hoarse and strained, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, "Did you just say what I think you did?" Slowly her head lifted from him and her clear emerald eyes looked into his own mismatched pair. The look she gave him was so full of love and longing he wanted to openly weep. A small hand was brought to his cheek and he felt it tremble when she let it rest there for a moment. Drops of the icy rain had made his skin cold, but her hand brought the warmth back to him. Hesitantly she swept the wet strands of hair off his forehead, a second hand joining the first.

Without saying a word, she brought his head down, meeting his lips with her own. His hands which had been hanging limply at his sides finally came to life and wrapped themselves around her, holding her as close as possible. She still had her hands pressed to either side of his face, holding him right where she wanted him. Her tongue probed the corners of his mouth, seeking entrance, which he readily gave to her. Lightly she slipped inside his mouth, tasting all that he ever was. He returned the favor and their tongues danced together in a play of passion and love. Never had a kiss meant so much to Jareth and he would have given anything to stay locked in that moment forever.

All too soon for his way of thinking, Sarah pulled back from the kiss, still holding his face tightly so he couldn't follow and continue. For the first time since she said those oh so wonderful words, he realized that not all the wetness on her cheeks was from the pouring rain. She was still crying and the tears where now coming harder and faster from her devastated eyes.

Once again he was confused and he opened his mouth to question her, but she violently shook her head. "I did say what you thought I said Jareth. But it doesn't matter because I can never be with you." She released her hold on him and walked slowly away.

A very stunned Jareth was left standing alone in the rain, clothes sopping wet and hair lying in a soaked mess around him. For a second he wanted to howl in anguish, or kick the wall in anger, but instead he went with simply shouting out, "Woman! You're a bloody pain in my ass!"

Walking in the opposite direction that she had taken, they both made their way through the labyrinth. Three figures stood in the spot where the star crossed lovers had been a moment ago. The youngest looking of the lot was shaking in what appeared to be anger, but the corners of her mouth refused to stay down. The old crone looked first to the warrior and then to the maiden, making a small sound of disgust in her throat. That was too much for the young one as she burst out in laughter, holding her sides, tears streaming down her cheeks. The warrior looked from the grumpy crone to the barely less than hysterical maiden and almost sighed aloud. Clearly this was going to be a long night.

* * *

She flinched as she heard his scream, "Woman! You're a bloody pain in my ass!" She knew he was hurt and confused and it killed her to do this to him, but she had no choice. It had to be this way.

The rain was still falling and she had begun to shiver uncontrollably. Her long, water logged skirt was impeding her movement, so she gave up her wandering as she passed a stone bench and collapsed onto it. She felt miserable and beaten. Her heart was sore and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a nice hot tub. Or maybe a warm bed with Jareth as her pillow… _Stop it Sarah! You know that's never gonna happen!_ _But why does it have to hurt so much? Why can't anything ever be easy? It's just not fair!_

"Nothing is fair little one. We thought you learned that the last time you passed through Our walls?"

Sarah jumped at the deep masculine voice that boomed around her over the noise of the pouring rain. She looked up to see a man standing before her; his feet braced apart and his hands crossed over his chest. Never before had she seen such a strong and powerful looking man. He wore chain mail that fell to his knees with strong wool hose underneath. There was a large sword strapped to his side and by the look of his powerful arms and large hands she had a feeling he could use it well. His face was hard and craggy, but bore a pleasant expression and a look of sympathy. His whole image screamed warrior, and Sarah froze at the realization of who this being was. "You… You're a guardian!"

While Jareth or any of the other fae she had met would have given her a courtly bow, this gigantic warrior simply jerked his head briefly in what could have been a nod, a slight twinkle of mischief shinning in his eyes.

"Yes, We are the guardians."

She waited expectantly for more, but that seemed to be it. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

The guardian went down on his knees before her, putting them at eye level, no more than a few inches apart. "The real question, little one, is why are YOU here, and not in the arms of Our king?"

She tried to avoid his eyes, bottom lip beginning to quiver. _Damnit, why can't I stop crying! _"It won't work between us. Jareth and I."

"And why would you believe such a thing?" The guardian said it in amusement and she met his eyes again. He was smiling broadly at her, his manner light, as if this was all some silliness on her part and not something serious.

"It just wouldn't, ok?!" She blinked rapidly, willing the tears to stop falling, but it didn't seem to be working.

The warrior looked contemplative for a moment, and then asked, "Were We wrong in what We saw? Could it be that you don't love Our king?"

Every time he asked about Jareth, her heart stopped for a moment. Her eyes were refusing to cooperate with her demand to stop flooding her cheeks and her breath was getting heavy as she forced the sobs to stay back. "It's not that! I do love him…" Her body was against her, that's what the problem was. Now she was sobbing in earnest, her entire body shaking, her breath catching in her throat until she thought she would pass out from lack of air. Her hands, clenched in her lap, were turning white around the knuckles, but if she relaxed them she knew they would tremble so hard her whole body would follow suit. "Oh God, how I love him," Came the whisper, forced out between the sobs.

The warrior laid his large hands over her own small and delicate ones. They were hot to the touch, bringing some feeling back into her numbed digits. "A love like the one you feel cannot be denied and yet here you are, insisting you do so. We do not understand this."

She bent herself over, nearly folded in half, and rested her head on the hands enfolded over her own. For a time all she did was stay like that, letting the tears come as they would, but finally she seemed spent. When she had found her voice once more, the warrior had to stoop down low to hear. "I'm not denying my love," came the soft whisper, "I'm just being practical."

One of the large hands escaped from the tangle in her lap and caressed her head. "How is making yourself and Our king miserable practical?"

A loud sigh was her only response for a time as she thought over everything. Finally she sat up so she could give her answers. "This thing between us, it's impossible. He's a freaking Fae King! I'm just a simple mortal girl with a simple mortal life, one which I could never forget about either." Her voice had started out quiet, and her speech slow, but it grew in strength and speed as she got going. "His mother is insane! She nearly destroyed him once, turning him into a cold hearted monster, do I really need to have that as a mother in law?" Now it took on a slightly shriller tone, making the warrior want to wince. "He used to be in love with the Fairy Princess! How can I compete with that? He may think he loves me now, but soon he'll get over that and be bored."

The warrior smiled broadly at the last admission, confusing Sarah. "Ah," he said, "So now We understand. You would deny your love for Our king over a petty jealousy?"

Sarah stood up indignantly at that. "First of all, I'm not jealous! Secondly, it's not the only reason. And third, what does it matter to you what I do?"

The guardian before her gave her a frown, instantly causing her anger to diminish slightly. "It matters because We say it does. You have been bound to Our king and in turn, the labyrinth as well. Our king has much to do in his long life. We have seen these things and now because of your bonding, you too will play a role."

She wanted to cry and scream at the warrior, but she knew it would be pointless. He wasn't listening to a word she said. "I don't care what you bunch of screwy people think! I'm not staying here in this crazy place with your hot headed king, no matter how much I love him, nor what you have frickin 'foreseen'!" He again lowered his brows and scowled at her, but she just glared right back. "I'm not Luke, and you sure as hell aren't Yoda, so I refuse to listen to this crap about destiny any longer!"

With that she turned and began to walk away, not caring any more about her soaked clothes or the rain still pouring. She just wanted to get out of this place, away from all the crazies, and away from her bleeding heart.

"Do you really think leaving him will make this easier for you?" A new voice spoke to her, and she turned back to where she had left the warrior, now seeing a young woman. She was clothed similar to Sarah and had a sparkly and carefree manner about her. The rain seemed unable to touch her as she came towards Sarah, a small smile curving her lips and a knowing look in her eyes.

"It might not make it easier, but it can't make it worse," Sarah said dully, tired of arguing with supernatural beings. _When am I going to wake up from the twilight zone?_

The young woman seemed to twitter in great amusement, as if Sarah had just made some sort of hilarious joke. "Oh young one, have you never loved before?" At Sarah's confused look, she continued on, trying to sober up some. "Love only gets worse with time. And if you are foolish enough to try and ignore it or deny it, it will truly make your life hell!" While the sounds of amusement had stopped, her eyes were still alight with her enjoyment of the conversation and Sarah had a feeling she was laughing at her on the inside. "The only way to live with your love and stay sane at the same time is to rejoice in its presence. I'll grant you that even then love is almost never always roses and laughter, but life would be dull with out a little conflict, don't you agree?"

Sarah still looked like she wanted to doubt the truth of the guardian's words. She opened her mouth to protest, but the maiden came closer to her and put each of her hands on either side of Sarah's head. "Do you really know what it would feel like to walk away from him? I don't believe you do, so I will show you." The maiden closed her eyes, and subconsciously Sarah mimicked her. Immediately she felt an unbearable sense of loss. It was a hundred times worse than what she had felt when her mother left and there seemed to be no end to it. She saw herself living her life, going to college, meeting new people, graduating and getting a job, but there was no joy; no real happiness. Sarah could see it in herself; dull eyes that had once flashed with fire and spirit were now empty and soulless, the laughter gone from her throat, suppressed and forgotten in the wake of her missing heart. Finally the last image was of her alone and forgotten in an old and rickety house, sitting in a chair like a doll, her face void of any expression.

She opened her eyes and gasped out loud, almost surprised that she was still with the maiden in the labyrinth. It had all felt so real to her, as if it had really happened. Sarah couldn't believe that that was really the life she would have if she were to walk away from Jareth. "Was… _that…_ all true?"

The maiden looked at her sadly and nodded her head. "You have finally acknowledged what you have felt for Our king for a very long time, but We don't believe that you truly understand the depth of those feelings yet." Now Sarah looked confused and troubled, causing the maiden to shake her head at her. "We will help you with that as well."

The connection had not been broken yet as the maidens hands were still on her head and again their eyes were closed. This time the feelings took a moment to penetrate into Sarah's mind. It started out slow… a warm feeling that was centered at the very core of her, but it slowly grew. Sarah had never felt so at peace before. It was a feeling that she had only felt at a few times in her life, but had denied, not willing to face what the feeling would mean for her. This was what she felt when she was in Jareth's arms. It was a feeling of serenity and security, a warmth that she had never known before. Never in all her life had all her troubles been swept from her mind, leaving her with only thoughts of now and of this moment; leaving her with thoughts and feelings of hope, happiness, and above all else… love! Yes she loved Jareth. The fact had been abundantly clear while he had told his story to her; when she had wept with him and for him. The anger she had felt towards his mother for what she had done, the resentment towards his father that had allowed it to happen, even the feelings of jealousy, yes jealousy, towards the princess Valletta whom he had once cared for, were all proof of her love. She had known then, the realization had come crashing down on her, that she loved Jareth with her whole heart. She would never have reacted so strongly towards the story if she hadn't.

But all these feelings were too new to her and they scared her. How could she love him? Until recently she could barely trust him. She had looked upon him as the enemy, so how could this be love in her heart and how could it really be true? She wasn't ready to face him and she wasn't ready to face herself, or the truths that were being forced upon her. So she ran away. Her admission of love to him had been out of desperation, a way to end the pain that she had felt from him when he asked her that heart wrenching question. "Do you really hate me so much?" The answer had of course been a big, resounding "No", but even with her love out there in the open, she was scared of it and of what it could mean. So again she ran, still unable to trust herself, or those feelings that were entirely too raw.

Now she knew differently though. Her mind and heart were forced to acknowledge each other. This love was not new and sudden. It was old and had been built upon slowly. From the first moment she had seen him; powerful, intimidating, and handsome as hell, she had felt her heart stirring towards him. He angered her, opposed her, made her blood boil, and brought out all of her more aggressive tendencies, but it brought her to life. She had never felt such a rush as she had while she fought against his labyrinth and defied him directly. He made her see how strong and brave she could truly be while testing her in every way imaginable. Her heart had not fully been ensnared until the ball however. That moment when she had first seen him, with all his more negative layers wiped away, she was allowed to see him as he really was. He was a man who could love her fully and completely, who was vulnerable and lonely, and needed her just as she needed him. The song that he had sung to her had almost made her melt, causing her to cling to him as her lifeline, the only thing that mattered in the room.

Her stubbornness had woken her up in time to finish the test. She may have been falling more and more in love with the fearsome king, but she still had to rescue her brother. Her heart had been ruthlessly shut down by her head which insisted she have only one goal: to rescue Toby. So it had been her head that marched determinedly through the throne room, into the Escher room and finally had insisted on using those ill fated words. Her head may have been in control, but it had been her heart that suffered, weeping silently in disbelief that the only man ever worthy of her love was now gone forever. It had been her heart that made her relive that moment over and over again in her dreams, trying to force her to acknowledge what she had really felt. But her head had still been stubborn, insisting that he was the enemy, and she should be glad he was gone. Good riddance.

When he had come back, her heart had been overjoyed! Finally they could be as they should: two hearts joined together by love for all eternity. But still the head held out, causing arguments and more pain, and making her heart wish that she could just remove her head altogether. The story had been the catalyst though. The head had finally been in agreement with the heart. He had suffered enough in his life and the things that had been done to him were atrocious. The heart had rejoiced, believing that finally all was well and as it should be, but once again her head had tried to muck everything up. Her head had become confused by the new thoughts it had towards the one that it had previously labeled the enemy, so it had forced Sarah to run away, insisting that everything was too complicated and needed to be thought about and fixed. Her head had almost won out in the end, but the maiden now forced the reconciliation between the two parts, showing them that the only way for there to be peace and love was for the heart to have its way. The stubborn head still grumbled, but grudgingly admitted that perhaps it had been wrong to doubt.

Sarah again came back to herself, a little confused at having been witness to her two selves in battle with each other. Now that they were at peace with each other, it made Sarah feel somewhat stupid that she had never realized her feelings for Jareth before. She locked eyes with the maiden before her and smiled sheepishly, receiving a toothy grin in return.

"Do you understand now?"

A shaky nod was her first response, followed by her voice clear and strong. "I do. I guess I've been a little more stubborn than usual." She looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to the maiden, "Thank you for helping me see the truth. I just hope it's not too late."

The maiden surprised Sarah greatly as she gave her a quick hug. "It's never too late for love and since he's waited so long for yours, I don't think you have too much to worry about!"

Sarah gave her one last smile of thanks, and turned to leave before yet another new voice stopped her. "Wait," the voice commanded. Sarah probably should have known that she wouldn't get away with out having seen the third and last guardian, but she had been somewhat preoccupied. The last guardian was the old crone that Jareth had told her about, shorter than both the maiden and warrior, but the feeling of power around her was even stronger than the other two combined. Her face was severely lined and wrinkled, but her voice was strong and almost forceful, while her eyes seemed to hold the wisdom of the ages.

Sarah obediently stopped at her command and stood waiting, wondering what the last of the guardians had to say to her. "Child, let Us see your hand," came the command. There was such power and force in those words that Sarah would never even think to disobey, so obediently she stretched out her hand to the crone, watching as the raindrops fell and collected in her palm. The old crone gently grasped her wrist in one gnarled hand, using the other to gently push a ring onto her middle digit. Sarah looked down in surprise, not knowing what to make of the simple yet beautiful ring.

It was a silver band that shone brightly even in the meager light making its way down from the clouds. There seemed to be some sort of pattern worked into the metal, but it was done too small and intricate for Sarah to make it out. In the center of the band instead of some sort of precious stone there was one solitary miniscule crystal. It looked the same as all of Jareth's crystals that she had seen, except it was just barely the size of a button. Sarah looked from the ring to the crone, her eyes asking the question that she wasn't quite sure she had the right to ask.

"This ring will help protect you," came the response. "It is a part of the labyrinth, just as We and Jareth are and it will always lead you back to Us." Sarah gazed in wonder at the tiny crystal, amazed that something so small could have any sort of power. The crone smiled at her and said simply, "Things are not always as they seem." With a small frown of warning though the crone added, "You have been ignoring you barriers again around Us, but this ring will also help you with that, although it is not as powerful as your barriers can be." The chiding tone passed and the crone patted her cheek in a motherly fashion. "Never forget that We will always be here to help you, just as we are here for Our king. Do not hesitate to seek Our assistance."

Sarah opened her mouth to thank the crone as she had the maiden, but the guardian simply faded away to nothing, leaving Sarah alone in the pouring rain. She looked down once more at the ring and briefly wondered if it really could lead her to Jareth. Immediately she felt an invisible tugging, some sort of force that impelled her towards the northeast and so she followed it.

She had to walk for almost an hour before she saw a shadowy figure walking in front of her. Instantly she felt her heart began to pound, and she knew that it could be only one person. She silently thanked the ring for its assistance, taking off after the man walking morosely ahead of her.

Ignoring her skirts which had bound themselves around her legs and impeded her movements, she leapt over puddles and debris. A laugh bubbled up out of her and her green eyes were almost glowing in happiness and mischief. The sound of her laugh must have reached Jareth's ears, fore he turned just in time to catch her as she made one last leap, falling ungracefully into his arms and causing them both to go crashing down into a large, mud filled puddle.

Sarah didn't even try to contain her unstoppable giggles, instead doing as her heart commanded, planting kisses all over the scowling visage of the bedraggled king. "What in the name of the gods are you doing you insane creature?" She could hear the anger, confusion, and hurt in his voice, but that didn't stop her from kissing every available inch of him. He tried to keep up his injured mien, but in the face of her giddy kisses he proved to be unable.

It wasn't until he had been locked in her embrace for a solid fifteen minutes that Sarah finally relented. Pulling back somewhat, she was able to look him in his beautiful eyes, while still having her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He had his arms securely around her waist while sitting in the middle of the puddle, her legs straddling him. A slight blush stole across her cheeks as she realized the position they were in, but she pushed that thought away, determined to just enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up so completely and totally in his arms.

Jareth seemed to have found his voice once again and he asked, much more calmly this time, "What in the world was that all about?" At her secret smile he simply sighed heavily saying, "You really are a pain."

Sarah giggled happily, reminding Jareth of the maiden while she snuggled contentedly in his arms, seeking out his warmth against the lessening rain. Jareth rested his head on the top of the one that fit so comfortably on his chest. A sigh also escaped her lips, but hers was a sigh of utter contentment and happiness. A quiet voice reached his ears, bringing a smile to his face, "Have I told you that I love you Jareth?"

He tipped her chin up, he ensnared her lips gently with his own. Mumbling tenderly against her lips he replied, "Why yes, my precious one, but I will never tire of those words coming from your mouth." Locking their lips together once more, they both let the world fall down around them. Nothing else mattered except each other and the love they now shared.

* * *

Lady Regna spied on them from the comfort of her room. She knew that something important had been going on, ever since she had felt the wild energies of her son's magic. When the weather had gone out of control her suspicions had been confirmed.

She had tried for almost an hour to scry for them, but all her attempts had failed. They were both out in the labyrinth somewhere and some force was blocking her magic. Out of desperation she had used one of her son's hairs to augment her will to find him. The slight bit of himself had been enough to see him, but the vision was murky and she could not hear what was being said.

_Something is still blocking my magic, even with the added power of using a part of him_. She contemplated this for a moment, but shrugged it off. _Obviously he's put some very powerful protections over his kingdom, and his precious Sarah too no doubt. _Still, while she was unconcerned about her magic working improperly, the scene that she was a witness to had her very agitated. Obviously her plans to create a riff between her son and his mortal whore had failed. That didn't concern her too greatly, but the fact that she was running out of time did.

Purely by chance she had heard that disgusting dwarf discussing the "Challenge" with the little mutt knight. From him she had learned that Jareth had indeed offered the little mortal whore his heart and the chance to be his queen. She had but a few days to decide if she wanted it or not and judging by what the lady had just seen, she figured it was safe to assume which answer she would give her son.

Lady Regan knew that if she agreed, all her plans would be destroyed for good. The lady still had hopes that she could turn her son's attention to the High King's throne, but only with the mortal out of the picture. Now it was up to her to find a way to eliminate the girl and she only had a few days to do it.

A wicked smile bloomed upon the older fae's lovely face as a plan began to form. This would be the perfect way to get rid of the girl and in the process would turn her son into what she had always wanted him to be. _Oh yes, this should work out nicely…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Day Ten

The light from the window was faint and held a grayish tinge to it. Jareth knew it was just a few minutes before dawn and he lay quietly, enjoying the cool breeze blowing through the open window. The air was clean now, refreshing and full of the scent of flowers. The storm had cleared out the night before leaving the skies over the labyrinth cloudless and filled with a thousand twinkling lights. Sarah and him had stood on the balcony together and enjoyed the view of the stars, the ebony sky being the perfect backdrop for the sparkling diamonds.

He recalled that time with her and couldn't contain the smile that spread across his entire face. They had stood so close together, arms entwined with no space left between their two bodies, almost as if they had become one person. Silently they had enjoyed the majestic view of the stars illuminating the labyrinth and listened to the sounds of its various creatures and inhabitants. Sarah had been interested in learning about all the different species that called this place their home and he had been patient with her, taking the time to tell her all that he knew about them.

It had been a magical time, a peaceful moment filled with love. These were the things that he had not dared let himself dream about, but Sarah had changed all that. She had accepted him and his love and had given hers in return.

A light movement in his bed next to him brought his attention back to the present and he looked down to see Sarah snuggled next to him, her head lying on his chest with one arm flung out over his stomach holding him tight. Her presence filled his spirit with a joy that he had never thought possible. He felt light and free, emotions that were entirely new to him.

One of his hands rested lightly on her shoulder and absentmindedly he began to rub it softly, causing her to shift again in her sleep. He smoothed a few wild locks of hair down and kissed her brow. He saw her eyes begin to flutter and felt his heart began to pound at the beauty of the small sleepy smile she bestowed upon him.

"Morning," came the hoarse tone from her only half awake form.

"Good morning to you too, my love." He gave her another kiss on her brow and then one on the tip of her nose and then each cheek for good measure.

Another sleepy smile was his reward and he heard a soft chuckle from her. "That was a question Jareth. Is it really morning? I don't even remember falling asleep."

His other hand slid up the arm resting across his stomach with the light touch of a feather, causing Sarah to shiver and close her eyes at the tingly feeling running through her whole body. "Alas, I fear you fell asleep in my arms on the balcony. If I had known I was boring you my dear, I assure you I would have engaged your interest with something else." She saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew he was teasing, so she paid him back with a very mature display of her tongue. He admonished her mockingly, wagging his finger at her. "Very queenly my lady. As to your question, technically it is morning, although I don't believe the sun has topped the mountains yet."

Sarah surprised him by leaping out of bed at this, her flowing night gown that he had produced for her last night flying gracefully behind her. He raised one brow at her as she ran towards the open window, checking for herself to see if the sun had indeed choosen to wait a few more minutes before cascading over the mountain peaks in the distance. Happily she called to him, "Oh Jareth, you were right! The sun hasn't come up yet! Quick, come out here and we can watch it together!"

If the idea hadn't appealed so much to Jareth's newly awoken romantic side, he may have scoffed at the silliness of her being so overjoyed at a simple sunrise. But when he imagined Sarah bathed in the golden tones of the first rays of the new sun he became almost as excited as his beloved.

He too got out of bed, though at a much more sedate pace and joined her on the balcony, his loose silk pants swooshing with his movements. Sarah was at the very edge of the railing, leaning over somewhat to take in the shadowy vista before her. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the lightly floral scented morning air. Jareth came to stand next to her and she immediately grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his own. They stood quietly, as the whole world before them seemed to hush as well, anticipating the appearance of the sun. Lazily it seemed to hang there between the mountains, only allowing a small sliver to show over top. It hung there for what seemed like eternity, as if debating on whether or not it would grace the world with its rays of life. Finally it brought the suspense to an end, hefting itself over the mountains and spilling forth its light, filling the world with color and sound again. Birds and other creatures in the labyrinth exploded in a chorus of song greeting the light. Sarah gasped in delight as a troupe of fairies burst out of a clump of trees close to the balcony, screeching in their strange language and frolicking amongst each other. She felt the labyrinth come alive around them and closed her eyes as new sensations stole over her.

Jareth watched entranced by the picture of angelic beauty before him, focusing intently on the ripe lips that he longed to sample. He squeezed the hand clinging so tightly to his own and her eyes popped open while her nose crinkled at him. "You kept your promise." The words tumbled from her lips, the subject of his close scrutiny, and it took a moment for his distracted mind to wonder at what she had said.

"What promise?" Was his quizzical response.

She waved her hand at the newly risen sun suspended before them and the labyrinth laid out in between, awash in tones of brown and gold. "I had my valentine evening last night and now you've painted me a morning of gold!"

He returned her dazzling smile and chuckled at her playfulness. "I also promised to be your slave. Will you hold me to that as well?"

Her mouth dropped open in pretend shock, while her eyes lit up with the fire of her mischief. "Why Jareth, whatever do you mean? You've been my slave since the first moment I saw you!" With that she took back her hand and began to make her way into his room. "Which reminds me slave, I'm absolutely famished. See to my breakfast!"

She heard the sound of running feet behind her and with a giggle took off towards the bed. Jareth proved to be the faster one and caught her around her waist before she could reach her chosen haven. Quickly wrapping his arms under her shoulders and knees, he lifted her up and spun her around. She squealed in glee, gripping his shoulders tight just in case. "Should not a 'slave' carry his mistress around?" His voice practically dripped with sarcasm and his brow was lowered as if in anger, but the barely suppressed smile he wore gave the game away. Making his way to the bed, he none too gently dropped her onto the soft mattress and then made a motion to join her.

His "mistress" read his intent and rolled away just in time, returning quickly though so she held him pinned under her. "I don't believe you shall suit me as a slave, you're far too arrogant!" His one brow lifted in disbelief, making her giggle.

In her distraction, he was able to twist them around, rolling them over so she was now under him and in his control. Pinning her hands above her head, he leered down at her. "If I am not the slave, then I must be the master. Therefore you must bend to my will." Leaning over, he captured her lips with his own. This was no tender kiss. It was savage and filled with passion. Their tongues had met in the middle and almost warred with each other. Both participants were left panting afterwards and Jareth felt an almost overwhelming urge to take her right then and there.

Sarah looked at him, almost cross eyed in bliss, her eyes dark emerald pools. Her voice, when she finally found it, came out as a husky whisper. "I'm afraid, milord, that I would make no better slave then you."

Jareth allowed his mismatched eyes to show their amusement, forcing down some of his passion as he asked, "And why is that?"

Wiggling one hand free, she ran it down the side of his face and his bare chest. "Because milord, this slave knows her master's weakness." At his questioning look, her face let loose a wicked smile and using her nails lightly she began to tickle his sides mercilessly. At first Jareth did no more than twitch repeatedly, his face becoming an immovable piece of stone. But Sarah was determined and continued the assault, seeing her imminent victory.

Finally the great stone face cracked when she found a particularly sensitive spot, his face splitting into a smile and his body shaking with his suppressed laughter. "Is the master ready to yield?" Sarah practically purred at him, batting her eye lashes innocently.

"Don't you think it's time to stop frolicking with your whore and get out of bed?" The two lovers entwined on the mattress both started at the sound of the acidic voice. "Far be it for me to dictate how my son lives his life though." The smile Lady Regna bestowed upon the couple could only be described as sickly sweet. She stood poised in the doorway, a picture of icy perfection as always, a hard glint in her eyes.

"My dear _mother,_" Jareth used the title with obvious contempt, "I don't believe I invited you to join me here in my chambers this morning, so I suggest you get the hell out of it before you force me to do something I might regret."

Jareth's mother gave a short brittle laugh. "I think we both know that would never happen Jareth."

Pretending to reflect for a moment, he responded, "You're right, I wouldn't regret it, but it might upset Sarah and I would hate to do that."

The lady gave her son a heated glare and left in a twirl of black velvet. Jareth closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to suppress his ire. A soft hand reached up and brushed the frown away, pausing to cup his cheek lovingly. He reopened his eyes, the mismatched color in them still murky with rage, but the soothing forest green eyes of his beloved quickly helped. "Don't worry about her Jareth. She can't hurt you anymore and I certainly don't care what she says!" His lovely Sarah wore a bright and cheery smile, clearly unaffected by the untimely arrival of the life sucking harpy.

"It's not her I'm worried about my love. I just get angry with these ridiculous interruptions!"

Sarah gave a giggle at his pained expression, kissing him lightly on the lips. Seeking to relieve the tension in him she whispered softly, "I love you." He smiled in response and nuzzled her cheek; those words continued to send a bolt of pleasure through him, each and every time she said them and wordlessly he expressed his appreciation.

Eventually he sighed in regret, knowing that this peaceful interlude couldn't last. "I'm afraid that I will have to cut this short my dear. Although I would happily be distracted by you all day, I left too many of my duties undone yesterday."

For a moment Sarah wore an apologetic expression on her face. "I take it that was mostly my fault?"

"Yes, but it was a day well spent!" She rolled her eyes teasingly, while he gave her a small smile. He stood up from the bed, but gave a short wave at her when she tried to follow. "Just because my day must start at an ungodly hour does not mean that yours must as well." With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared in his hand, the image of a small goblin present and he spoke quickly into it. "Cherry, my lady is famished and would like some breakfast sent up." He looked at her with a slight smirk before adding, "Nothing with eggs though." The image of the tiny goblin woman that had been in the crystal vanished and with another flick of his hand, the crystal was tossed over his head in an explosion of glitter. When all the sparkly stuff had settled on the ground he was revealed in another of his more impressive outfits, tight leather and all, with his hair in its perfectly mussed style.

Sarah looked on in amazement, saying, "You'll have to teach me that trick sometime."  
Smirking, he replied, "If I teach you to control the crystals, you might use them against me one day when I annoy you. I'll have to think about it." She crossed her arms and attempted to pout at him, but he just gave her a quick loving kiss. Strolling towards the door he said, "Breakfast should be here soon milady and Sweet Pea should be coming as well to help you dress. I will be busy for most of the morning but I would love for you to join me for lunch." She gave him a happy nod in agreement and blew a kiss. With a sly wink and a smile he disappeared through the door.

With a happy sigh Sarah flopped back against the pillows, grabbing the one that Jareth had slept on and hugging it close. It still smelled like him, an elusive fragrance that she would recognize anywhere. It reminded her of incense, musky and heavy and entirely masculine. That scent had been with her the last few nights that he had slept in the bed with her and she hadn't realized how much she had missed it the night before. _Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep that night, _she thought with a secret smile to herself.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting her musings and she called out, "Come in."

Sweet Pea entered the room, carrying a small satchel, while two other larger goblins entered, one bearing a large tray of food, the other a gigantic vase filled to the brim with beautiful flowers. The one with the flowers brought them close to her for inspection and nestled inside was a small note bearing the words, "All my love." Sarah felt her face stretch in a large goofy smile and cradled the note close, directing the goblin to set the flowers on the table. The second one bearing the tray set everything up for her and then the two males bowed themselves out.

Sarah stretched lazily and got out of bed, her goofy smiled still present. Sweet Pea gave a short giggle at her mistress and pulled the chair out for her. "You had a pleasant evening then, Miss Sarah?"

For the first time Sarah realized how things might look to the goblins and courtiers. Blushing furiously she began to stammer, "Jareth and I… I mean his majesty and me… that is, we're together but not… Well what I mean…"

Sweet Pea giggled again but hastened to allay her mistress' fears. "My lady, don't you worry! The only goblins that know about your current, ah, sleeping arrangements are myself, Cherry, and my two brothers that brought up breakfast for you. No one else is the wiser."

Sarah felt relieved by this and let out a small contented sigh. Diving into her breakfast, she watched as Sweet Pea bustled about, tidying the room and laying out the clothes she had brought for Sarah on the bed. She went into the bathroom and drew a bath for her, finishing her tasks just as Sarah swallowed the last crumb.

Heading towards the bathroom, Sarah said to the little goblin, "I will attend to my bath today Sweet Pea; you don't need to worry about it. But if you would be so kind, I'd like to go for a stroll through the gardens and I'd love for my friends to join me. Would you be able to round them up for me?"

"Of course my lady! I'll go take care of that and I'll be back to help you dress." Sarah couldn't help but smile at the eager little goblin and gave her the names of her friends. The little creature took off afterwards, zipping out the door.

Sarah climbed into the large tub and settled in, letting the hot water relax her. As she idly used a small cloth to wash herself, she let her mind wander to the previous day. Everything had finally turned out so well, and Sarah still couldn't believe that she was getting a fairy tale ending. Everything was falling perfectly into place!

* * *

Everything was falling apart. Well not everything; he and Sarah were still fine, his kingdom would not be affected and worst case scenario, he could probably protect all the neighboring kingdoms as well, but he didn't want to have to face that worst case scenario.

"Are you sure of what you've said?" Jareth sat behind his desk in his private study and library, examining the man sitting across from him intently. The man was a very tall and slim, handsome looking fae. Where Jareth was fair with his platinum hair and pale mismatched eyes, this fae had a waterfall of jet black hair with steely grey eyes. Lord Avery was once a part of the fairy kingdom and a retainer of Princess Valletta's. When the princess had left though, he had asked to stay, having become a close companion of the King. The princess had been furious at first, but eventually had accepted it, granting him a release from her service and allowing him to enter into the Goblin King's.

He had served Jareth faithfully for many years, acting as his "eyes and ears" at different courts. In reality he was a spy, a way for Jareth to be kept abreast of all the Underground politics and maneuverings with out actually having to join in. In all his years of service, he had never been wrong, but there was a first time for everything and Jareth fervently hoped this was that time.

"I'm afraid so my king." Avery looked uncomfortable, knowing that the news he brought his friend was very unwelcome indeed, but it had to be told nevertheless. Jareth was the only one in the position to stop it, but he had to act quickly.

"This couldn't be happening at a worse time," Jareth said, mostly to himself, not realizing that Avery could hear him perfectly.

"Ah," his friend said with a smile, "The wench has finally conceded her defeat?"

"Watch how you speak about your future queen," Jareth told him crossly, but with a flicker of amusement flashing across his face.

"I don't mean to speak ill of your lady, but I won't apologize for saying that she was being a stubborn brat about the whole thing!" Avery's words sounded harsher than Jareth knew he meant them to be. His friend had stood by him the first time that she had left him and while he had been away these past few weeks on a mission for his king, he had still given his support for Jareth in trying to claim "his woman".

"So when can I finally meet the mortal that managed to defeat the fearsome Goblin King?"

"At dinner tonight. Mother demands another court feast and I fear the harpy won't leave me alone until I allow it."

"When will you boot that witch out of you kingdom for good?"

Jareth had conjured a crystal out of the air and was gazing into its depths. Talk of his mother always put him in a sour mood, and he needed something to soothe his rising temper. Finally his crystal showed him what he sought, a picture of his beloved, strolling through the castle gardens, escorted by her friends. She was laughing at the antics of the small knight on his "noble steed", while making a somewhat disgruntled looking Hoggle carry a basket that held the flowers she was plucking along the way. Ludo trailed happily behind the group, a flower chain already adorning his large frame and several goblin children clinging happily to his fur.

"Your majesty?"

Jareth looked briefly to Avery before returning his gaze to the crystal's depths, still not saying a word, captivated by the sight of his beautiful Sarah. With a roll of his eyes, and a quiet impatient noise, Avery finally captured the complete attention of the king. "Shall we continue our discussion, or should I leave you to your peep show?"

The king gave his spy a scowl, saying, "You're lucky you're so useful to me Avery, I would have tipped you into the bog long ago."

Avery gave a flippant gesture, and grinned at his king. "So you've been saying all along. I'm starting to think your bark is worse than your bite!"

He kept from rolling his eyes, but just barely. "To continue our discussion, how soon do you think he'll announce his choice?"

"The anniversary is in a few months. There's talk that he'll do it then."

Soon. Almost too soon. Briefly Jareth wondered if it would be enough time to undo the damage. "What of Gregory?"

The young lord sitting across from him looked very uncomfortable again. "They say that he knows he'll be named. I've heard from some of the lesser fae that he already anticipates your… reluctance, to go along with your Uncle and has begun building up his army."

Jareth looked to the crystal again, letting the sight of Sarah soothe him. "So the king of the trolls thinks he can just roll over me. Obviously I've been away from court for too long."

"Will you be returning then? You know you were always your Uncle's favorite. It's only because you have refused to return that he has chosen another."

"I won't be able to return just yet. Sarah still has a few days left."

Avery gave a sharp intake of breath. "You mean she hasn't agreed yet? But, I thought…"

"She hasn't said the words yet, but I know she will. Even if she had, it doesn't matter. She still has until the 13th day to make up her mind and declare herself. I wasn't aware of what I was doing at the time, but I believe I invoked the _Animus Vinculum _ceremony by placing the time constraint on the challenge." Jareth was nonchalant giving his reply to Avery. He knew Sarah intended to stay with him. His biggest worry now had to be the High King's throne.

"What will you do though? If Gregory finds out about her, he'll have the law on his side. Even the _Vinculum_ might not be enough to save you."

"I'm not worried about that. Even if he did manage to find out and succeeded in negating the ceremony, she could pass the trials." Once again the image in the crystal captured his attention and he watched the group frolicking in the gardens. His voice grew low and contemplative as he spoke; never noticing the amused look his friend gave him. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered she fought her way into my heart once. Gregory would never stand a chance against her."

* * *

Sarah's day had flown by with her wrapped in a happy fog. After spending the morning with her friends, she had joined Jareth for a quiet lunch in his study. They hadn't been able to spend more than a few hours together, but even five minutes with her love felt like an eternity.

The afternoon had been spent wandering the castle alone, trying to figure out her way around. The ring had proven useful as a guide again, urging her in the right direction whenever she became too lost.

The sun had set awhile ago and Sweet Pea had been dispatched to find her mistress and to help her ready for her next court exposure.

A pale pink silk dress had been selected, with small puff sleeves and a short train. Tonight her hair was piled on top of her head, beautiful silver combs holding the large mass in place. A simple chocker with a modest pearl in its center was added and matching earrings completed the outfit. Sarah knew she looked stately and regal and took a moment to praise the little goblin. "Sweet Pea you are a miracle worker."

She flashed a cheery grin, saying, "Oh milady, don't flatter me! You would look radiant if I dressed you in a potato sack!"

The two girls giggled together, not noticing the one watching from the doorway. "I hope you won't ever try that Sweet Pea. Those sacks are too scratchy for my tastes." They both turned, Sweet Pea immediately dropping into a curtsy and Sarah going to her love with a dazzling smile.

Sarah stopped a foot away from Jareth, taking him in and admiring the form he presented to her. Tonight he wore breeches that were so tight they must have been magicked on, a billowy shirt left open at the neck, and a dark blue frock coat. He was indeed a handsome specimen and it was still hard for Sarah to believe that he was all hers. "You're looking as sexy as ever," she told him quietly with a flirtatious smile.

"And you my dear," he said bringing her hand up to his lips, "look so beautiful that I wish I could leave behind my kingdom for the next hundred years or so." Touching his lips to her knuckles, he took time to caress each one. The gesture almost turned Sarah into a large pool of goo and she wanted nothing more than to say to hell with his court. Nothing would have pleased her more than to lock him up in her room for the rest of the evening, but a discreet cough from behind them broke the spell and Sarah pulled back slightly, a bright red blush staining her cheeks. "You're free to go Sweet Pea," Jareth told the highly amused goblin before she skirted past the pair.

"I thought you brought me here so we wouldn't have any interruptions? At least at home all we have is one annoying brother." Sarah teased Jareth as they began their trek through the hallways. "Here we have to deal with a castle full of goblins, your fae courtiers, and a crazy mother!"

He chuckled at her, patting the hand that rested on the crook of his arm. "That wasn't the only reason I brought you here my dear. Would it have been possible to throw a fae ball Aboveground?"

Sarah gasped in delight and would have stopped if he didn't continue pulling her along. "A ball Jareth? Really?" Her eyes were as wide as a child's, shinning with her hope and happiness.

"In two days," he told her. "I've been planning it as a surprise for you."

She let her mind dwell on the image of him holding her tightly in his arms as they swirled around in a dance just like before, but with nothing to keep them away from each other. "Oh Jareth, I can't wait!"

They had finally reached the doors leading to the dining room and as they had before, they paused for a moment. Jareth looked to his beloved and felt his heart swell with pride and love for her. She wasn't pale and trembling like she had before two nights ago. Now she was the epitome of poise and beauty, head held high, a small smile on her lips and a confident look in her eyes. She would make a fine queen.

They were announced and entered the room, making their way to their places at the head of the room. Jareth's mother was there of course, icy as always, but for once she seemed to be quiet and contemplative. Sarah decided maybe it would be best to just be polite and ignore her as much as possible. Hopefully she would be out of their hair soon. On Sarah's other side there was an empty plate, the space not having been occupied yet. It wasn't until after the first course had been served that a tall, handsome fae entered the room and made his way over to them. "You're late," Jareth said to him, a mild note of reproof in his voice, but the beginnings of an amused smile hovered around his lips.

"My apologies your majesty, but attending to the errand I was sent on took more time than expected." Turning to Sarah he gave a deep bow and extended his hand to her. "Lady Sarah I presume?" At her nod, he kissed the hand that she had entrusted to him. Turning back to Jareth he said quietly for their ears alone, "She really is beautiful Jareth. I may not let you keep her." He gave Sarah a sly wink, sliding into the chair next to her.

Sarah looked to Jareth, who didn't look too pleased with his friend's last comment and answered her question before she could ask it. "This is Lord Avery, a former servant of mine that has a very great desire to become a permanent member of the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Aw Lady, don't believe anything he says about me. He wouldn't know what to do with out me!" Avery gave them both a wide grin, while Jareth growled quietly in exasperation and Sarah giggled in amusement.

Dinner tonight passed much faster and more entertaining than the one she attended a few nights ago. With Avery there to make jokes and tell her amusing stories the night was much more bearable and seemed to fly by. He constantly baited Jareth, flirting with Sarah and teasing him mercilessly.

She was almost sorry to see the dinner end, all of the other fae exiting the room, and Jareth's mother having excused herself awhile ago. Avery looked to Jareth and gave him a significant look. Jareth understood immediately and spoke low into Sarah's ear. "I'm afraid my dear that there is some more business that I must attend to. Shall I escort you to your room?"

Sarah turned to him, clearly disappointed. "Can't I just come along with you Jareth?" He looked hesitant for a moment so she pleaded with him again, "I'll be good, I promise!" She batted her eyelashes at him, and he gave a chuckle at her display.

"It'll be boring for you my dear, but if you really want to, you may come." She smiled in triumph, happy that she wouldn't have to spend the night alone. "Why don't you change out of your court dress and join us in my study?"

Nodding in agreement, she took off for her room. On her way there, she almost ran into Lady Regna. "Oh, I'm sorry my lady." Sarah remembered her earlier plan, and did her best to remain polite in front of the fearsome lady. "If you'll just excuse me," she started to say, attempting to go around the woman, but the lady held out a hand to her.

"Sarah, I've wanted to talk to you all day and now seems like the best time." The young woman was instantly shocked, looking to Jareth's mother in alarm. "I know we've had a rather rocky start, but that's something I want to rectify."

Sarah couldn't have been more stunned if the woman had hit her over the head with a board. She knew she should be suspicious of Jareth's mother, but for once the woman looked… warm. Her face was free of the icy mask, and her eyes were somewhat sad. _What is going on? _"I'm sorry my lady, I just don't understand."

The lady turned away a little and gave a small sad sigh. "I should have known that talking with you wouldn't work. I'm sure Jareth has already explained things to you. I guess I should just go then."

The woman sounded so sad and there was a certain sparkle in her eyes… _Oh my God, are those tears! _The lady had already turned around fully and was walking away from Sarah, but before she could leave Sarah called out, "Wait!"

With her back to the mortal girl, Lady Regna allowed herself a brief smile of triumph before turning back to the girl, making a great show of wiping her tears as she went. Making sure her voice was low and thick she said, "Yes my dear?"

"My lady," Sarah began, "Jareth has indeed told me various… things about himself and his past."

The lady nodded in defeat and agreement. "It is as I feared. I'm sure my son told you things as he saw them, but I had hoped to share my side with you. Alas, I fear that your heart has been hardened against me."

Sarah bit her lip, thinking hard. _There are two sides to every story, right? Maybe things weren't really as bad as Jareth thought… It can't hurt to hear her out, right?_ "My lady, maybe it would be best if we talked about this some more?"

The beautiful fae brightened considerably at Sarah's words. "Oh my dear, that would make me so happy! I've tried to reconcile with my son for so long… You just might be what makes that possible!" The lady gave Sarah a soft smile, filling the girl with a warm feeling. "Please, come join me tomorrow and we will have our talk. We have much to discuss."

The younger woman gave her consent, promising to come to her tomorrow. The older fae gave her hand a gentle squeeze before walking away down the hall. Once out of sight of the young woman, her smile quickly vanished to be replaced by a cold sneer. _The little mortal is more of a fool than I thought. This will almost be too easy._ It struck her as odd that she had been unable to probe the girl's thoughts like she had previously, but she supposed that Jareth had been teaching her how to shut the world out of her mind. _Still, there was something else blocking my magic. I don't think I'll be able to bend her will to mine in that way. Perhaps I should go over my "story" a few more times…_

Sarah continued on to her room, thinking over what had just happened. _Jareth would freak if he knew what I was doing! Maybe it would be best if I didn't tell him… _She felt bad planning to keep something so important from him, but she knew he would forbid her from going. But if his mother truly had a valid reason for the horrible things that she had done to him as a child, maybe there was some way to get him to forgive her, or at least understand her. _It can't be easy for him hating his mother as he does now. _Having been abandoned by her own mom so many years ago, she knew that she would jump at the chance to reconcile with her, and if she could help Jareth do the same with his mother she would. With that thought firm in mind, she made her way quickly to her room.

Once there she managed to slip out of the beautiful, if a little tight and uncomfortable dress and slip into a much more casual one. She took off her jewelry, removing the combs from her hair and letting the dark curls fall loosely and exchanged her heeled slippers for flat ones. Finally, she grabbed a book at random from the case in her sitting room before leaving. She made her way to Jareth's study, carefully slipping in with out disturbing the men. There was a large fire roaring inside the fireplace which provided a soothing background sound and kept the room warm.

Jareth looked to her and sent her a smile, continuing his discussion with Avery. She took a place on one of the settees adorning the room, attempting to follow along their conversation, but they talked about people and kingdoms that she knew nothing of. He had been right, it was extremely boring for her, but she felt better just being near him. After a while she gave up on the conversation, trying to lose herself in her book. Thoughts of Jareth's mom kept trying to intrude, but she pushed them aside, not wanting to think about it. Eventually the events of the long day caught up with her and she let her head fall against the back of the couch. She was asleep within moments, a soft snore the only evidence.

Avery glanced over at her and then back to Jareth, seeing the tender and loving look the other wore. The fae smiled to himself, happier than he would ever admit that his king had finally won over his love. Jareth was the closest thing to a brother he had ever had. The king finally looked away from his beloved, meeting the beaming eyes of Avery. "I think it's time we put this discussion to rest for the night." At Avery's knowing look, Jareth rolled his eyes, but gave him a companionable nod when the younger lord bid him a good night.

Going to Sarah, Jareth gathered her into his arms and brought them back to his room in the blink of an eye. Tenderly he laid her under the covers before shedding his own clothes and joining her. Lying down he pulled her close, letting her quiet breaths lull him to sleep. Just before he drifted off, he felt Sarah snuggle closer to him, half waking. "I love you," came her sleepy voice, barely whispered into the night. He wondered briefly if she had actually awoken to tell him that or if she merely dreamed of him. Both scenarios and her words caused his lips to turn up sleepily and he brushed a kiss across her warm lips before joining her in slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Day Eleven

_Lady Sarah,  
__I hope you are as anxious as I am for our discussion. I fear things may be even worse than I first thought and it is now imperative that I talk to you. Please join me at the base of the Western Mountains this afternoon at 2 o'clock.  
__Best Regards,  
__Lady Regna_

Sarah scanned over the note again not sure what to make of it. It had arrived this morning with her breakfast tray, a meal that Sarah had to eat alone unfortunately as Jareth had been gone before she even awoke. Now she paced around the room wondering what had changed between last night and this morning.

Before, she thought that Jareth's mother had merely wanted to set the record straight with what happened during his childhood, but now it seemed like there was something else, some big emergency. _Can I trust whatever she tells me? _That question had been at the forefront of her mind since she read the note. _I'll make her explain herself first. If she can't explain to me what the hell she was doing with him as a child, then I won't listen to anything she has to say about him now!_

She wasn't entirely satisfied with her plan, but it was the best that she could come up with. She was struggling against the different parts of her brain that demanded opposing actions. One part didn't want her to have anything to do with the woman that had caused her beloved so much pain through out his life, but another one desperately wanted her to do whatever she could to help mother and son. And yet there seemed to be a small piece that was merely curious to hear what the older fae had to tell her… However, she was doing her best to ignore _that_ part.

Growing tired of her pacing, Sarah perched herself on the end of a chair and continued to stare at the note. A clock chimed on the mantle and Sarah looked to it, seeing that it was already one. Not knowing how long it would take her to get out of the labyrinth, she figured it was probably best for her to go now.

She had decided earlier that her excuse for leaving would be to go out for a ride, knowing that Jareth would wonder at her absence. She hated to lie to him, but she was still hesitant to tell him the truth. When Sweet Pea helped her dress earlier Sarah had asked for riding attire and the goblin had been happy to oblige. A sturdy, but still very lovely gown had been brought for her. It was made of a heavier material, something that looked like wool or cotton, but felt as soft as any of her silk gowns. It was a deep wine color with silver embroidery at the neckline and sleeves and it came with a matching hat that had made Sarah giggle at first. She felt like Scarlet O'Hara from Gone with the Wind, but Sweet Pea told her she looked beautiful so Sarah decided to just go with it. Luckily, even though it had a long full skirt, both sides had slits in them so she wouldn't have to ride side saddle.

With one last amused look at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was still as it should be, Sarah made her way downstairs. Along the way she ran into Jareth and Avery, the former being the last person she wanted to see at this particular time. Even though she knew it was for the best right now, she hated lying to him. She wasn't even sure if he would believe an outright lie, so she had hoped to avoid any direct questions from him about what her planned activities were for the day. Unfortunately that seemed unavoidable now.

"My dear, you're looking quite lovely today," Jareth said to her, both fae having stopped to give her deep bows. Avery went to grab her hand and give it a kiss, but at Jareth's icy glare he stepped back and gave a good natured grin, allowing Jareth the honors first.

"Thank you Jareth and hello to you my lord." She retuned Jareth's kiss with a gentle squeeze of her hand, smiling at the lord that accompanied him. Attempting to withdraw she gave a brief curtsy, saying, "I would hate to interrupt your discussion gentlemen, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just scurry on."

Jareth refused to let go of her hand, lifting an eyebrow at her hurried attempt to leave. "What's the rush my dear? We're nearly finished with our business and were about to go have some lunch. Won't you join us?"

_Damn! Now what Sarah? _"Oh Jareth, I would love to! But I really wanted to go riding today, and I had Sweet Pea make sure that a horse would be ready for me, and now it is, so I really have to go!" Sarah was rambling and knew it, and judging by the looks on Avery and Jareth's faces, they knew it too. While Avery looked amused by her nervous display, Jareth was starting to look a little suspicious.

"Actually milord, riding does sound like a rather pleasant diversion and I believe our business could wait a few more hours, don't you?" If there was any justice in the world, Avery would be dead after making that suggestion. The look that Sarah shot him should have left him as a smoldering pile of ash or at the least sliced into little bits. But instead all it did was make him look even more amused.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Avery and I wouldn't be a very gracious host to my darling guest if I left her all alone for a second day in a row while I attend to business."

This wasn't going at all according to plan. Sarah could hardly meet Jareth's mother with him in attendance! Wildly her mind raced, desperately trying to think up some excuse. ANY excuse. "Jareth, I think maybe-"

Sarah stopped at the look that passed over Jareth's face. For a second his light, mismatched eyes were blank, as if Jareth was gone and only his body remained. His whole body went stiff, but then relaxed and his eyes came alive again. He still looked distant for a moment and then cursed quietly. "I didn't think she'd do it so soon…" He mumbled, mostly to himself, but Sarah still heard.

"Who are you talking about?"

He looked at her with a sadly resigned look on his face. "Another mortal has wished away her child." There was such a profound sadness in his eyes, for a moment Sarah was taken aback. _Is that how he looked when I wished Toby away? _She was interrupted from her thoughts when Jareth summoned a crystal and there was an explosion of glitter. When she could see again, she saw Jareth as he had appeared to her that first night three years ago. Dressed in black from head to toe, power and menace practically oozing from him. For a moment he dropped the fearsome façade and he looked to her with an apology in his eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to take that ride without me my dear. I must attend to this." With another look to Avery he finished by saying, "Look after things for me." With one more crystal resting in his hands and a display of lights and sparkles, he was gone.

Sarah stood awkwardly silent for a moment, looking to Avery and not sure what to do. He was the one to break the silence saying, "Well he's nothing without his flamboyant exits is he?" At that she burst into giggles, admitting to herself if no one else that he was entirely correct with that statement. Avery shared the laugh with Sarah before taking her gently by the arm and leading her out of the castle. "I'm sure Jareth meant for me to accompany you on this ride, but I have a feeling you don't agree?"

Immediately she sobered, wondering if she would have to disclose her plans to him. "No my lord, I don't believe that to be necessary."

"Now Sarah, if we are to be confederates in this scheme of yours, I believe it is proper to use first names." At his mention of schemes, her eyes got large, and she audibly gulped. "Don't look so shocked my dear, after spending the last century being a spy for your… Boyfriend? Fiancé? Lover?"

Sarah's eyes got even larger, if that was possible, and she hastily stammered, "J-Jareth! Just go with Jareth."

Avery seemed to have picked up a few of his lord's mannerisms over the years as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, well, in any case, after having spent so long as Jareth's spy, I've learned to tell when someone is up to something and you, dear lady, are clearly up to something."

As they continued their uncomfortable conversation, they made their way out of the doors of the castle and were just a few yards from the stable. Sarah could see a beautiful dove gray mare tethered outside, tacked and ready to go. She turned to Avery and did her best to explain herself with out giving anything away.

"I am 'up to something', as you so aptly put it, but it's all for Jareth's good. At least I hope so." She said the last as an aside, but Avery caught it, one brow now lowered in a dangerous fashion. Sarah was quick to allay his fears. "Avery, if nothing else, know that I love Jareth more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"You say that now Sarah, but I've had to help him piece together his heart once before because of you." Gone was the affable Avery that Sarah had met the night before. This Avery seemed much more aggressive and angry. Clearly he was a true friend to Jareth and while it warmed her heart to know that Jareth hadn't been totally alone all these years and had someone looking out for him, it irked her and made her a little sad to know that he didn't fully trust her.

"I don't know what to say to make you believe me. All I can say is what's in my heart and hope that my actions will speak for themselves." Sarah was gazing straight into Avery's eyes, willing him to believe her. Her voice was low and almost forceful, but there was a slight tremble to it as she fought back her hurt emotions.

He was the first one to break the contact, gazing off into the distance and sighing. "I can see why he loves you so much," came the quiet reply. "I will trust you for now, but remember that I will always hold my lord's best interest at heart. He is like my brother and I won't let anyone tear him to pieces ever again."

Sarah had been startled by his first admission, but it faded as he continued his short speech. She understood what Avery was saying and in her place she would probably feel the same. She gave him a small smile and continued on to the stable, untying the mare from the post.

Not finding a mounting block, she turned around looking for a groom. The only one present though was Avery. He gave her a wry grin, coming to her and linking his hands together. With a quick boost she was in the saddle and she took a moment to adjust her skirts. He stood by her watching with semi wary eyes.

Finally she was ready to be gone, but took one more moment to look at the fae standing at her side. "Like I said, I love Jareth and I don't want him to be hurt either. I would rather die myself than hurt him again, so I believe, my lord that we are on the same side." Having said that, she gave a gentle kick of her heels to the horse and sent it on its way.

Avery stood a moment more, watching as she rode the horse towards one of the gates leading out of the labyrinth. With a small, sad smile he said to himself, "I truly hope it doesn't come to that my lady."

* * *

The ride to the base of the mountain proved uneventful, which Sarah was very grateful for. After having been waylaid by Jareth and then Avery she knew she was running late, but the mare that had been given to her was very sturdy and with a smooth, swift gait. She made it to the arranged meeting place with a few moments to spare and took a moment to pat the animal in thanks. 

At first she didn't see the fae lady, so she wandered for a bit, looking for a suitable place to sit and wait. There was a small clump of tress to the left of the road and Sarah knew that trees would mean water. Getting off the mare and leading her over, she soon found a small trickle of a stream running through a tiny meadow bordered by the trees. It was an idyllic spot, with a riot of colorful wildflowers blooming and many small creatures scampering around. She tied the mare to a sturdy bush in range of the stream if she wished to take a drink and with plenty of tall grass to munch on. A few yards away there was a grouping of several large stones covered in moss and she perched on one, anxiously awaiting the lady.

Lady Regna didn't make her wait long, soon emerging from the trees leading her own horse. The lady gave Sarah a friendly smile and said, "Oh my dear, I had hoped you would find this place! Forgive me for being so tardy, but I saw you with my son's servant at the stable and I didn't want to raise suspicions by joining you there."

Sarah gave the fae a smile in return. "Don't worry my lady, I wasn't waiting long and this place is so beautiful I could happily stay here all day."

The lady tied her horse to the same bush as Sarah's, giving both beasts a pat. She gracefully made her way over to the rocks that Sarah was reclining on and joined her. For a time they sat quietly together, watching the horses graze and listening to the stream gurgle cheerfully. Eventually Lady Regna broke the silence by saying, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I know I have a lot to answer for."

Sarah wasn't entirely sure how to reply to that. She started carefully by saying, "Indeed. Jareth has told me many things that are troubling, but I'm willing to hear what you have to say." She paused for a moment, mulling over her next statement before saying, "In you letter you indicated that there is… trouble?"

The fae gave Sarah a sad, wan smile. "I'm afraid there is my dear. And only the two of us will be able to prevent it. But before we can do that together I know that you must trust me." Gazing out into the meadow the lady was again quiet. She seemed to be collecting her thoughts and steeling herself for what was to come. "I did many things in my life that I can now regret, but at the time I thought was for the best," she began. "I'm not sure if my son, or even my other two children will ever forgive me, but if possible I want to try and make things right."

Against Sarah's better judgment her heart went out to the fae lady. Her eyes had a distant, faraway look to them and for the first time the lady looked old and tired. Hesitantly Sarah said, "We all make mistakes my lady."

"And mistakes are easily forgiven. But the sins of our past make a lasting impression on our future and sometimes cannot be erased." The lady's hands shook with suppressed emotion, and she blinked furiously, as if she was willing herself not to cry. Sarah took one of the lady's hands and held it in her own, giving her an encouraging smile. A loud and practical voice in her head shouted that she should not trust the fae lady, but Sarah couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her when she looked so sad and forlorn.

With Sarah's support, the fae seemed to gain a little more control over herself and said, "Oh Sarah. You have such a warm and loving heart. Even after everything you've learned about me and the way I've treated you, you're still here willing to listen and help me."

"Please lady, tell me about the past. Help me to understand so that we can protect the future." The mortal girl had such an earnest look about her. Wide innocent eyes looked with compassion upon the fae across from her about to spill her heart. _The little idiot, _Lady Regna thought with an internal sneer. _How can MY son pick such a weak and stupid creature to be his queen?_

The lady stifled her thoughts, not willing to break character. Slowly she began her sad "tale". "I'm sure my son has told you about his childhood. Looking back I can clearly see the mistakes I made, but at the time I promise you that everything I did was out of love. Love for my son and family, and indeed, for the entire Underground! My brother in law, the High King, is a wonderful man, and a magnificent leader. Unfortunately the Underground has not always had that benefit. Terrible wars had been fought in our world over control and my son had been born at the end of such a time. The Dark War ended only when my brother in law brought the surviving kingdoms back together under his rule and fought off the usurper that had been perpetuating the destructive war. No one in their right mind would wish to relive that most terrible time. Sadly though, I fear that is what we could be headed towards.

"The members of my family have often been gifted with prescience. Some have the gift stronger than others and many have been able to look far into the future. I was never such a one, until the day my son was born.

"On that day, that glorious day that I had at last held my first child in my arms, my first vision ever came to me. It was a horrible vision, one that I could only compare to the dreams of a madman. Death and destruction over control of the Underground was at the heart of this vision. Another war would begin over the next ruler, but I could also sense there was something else; some hidden factor that was the cause of it all. I can admit openly and freely to you my dear that this vision scared me as nothing else in this world had or ever could. In this vision that I saw of our future, everything was destroyed." The lady paused here for a moment, as if there was something that she didn't want to say.

"What is it my lady? Please just say it," Sarah asked her breathlessly, morbidly fascinated by the lady's story.

The fae turned sad eyes to Sarah and spoke haltingly, forcing each word out. "My dear, in this future wracked with strife over the fight for the High Throne, it wasn't just our world that was destroyed. It was your world too."

Sarah gaped at the woman for a moment, stunned beyond words. "How-how could something in your world affect mine as well?"

Patiently the lady explained to her, "The two words have always had a symbiotic relationship with each other. One directly affects the other and vice versa. Our magic and beauty inspires your creativity and in return your brightly burning passions and life forces fuel our magic. Neither of our worlds could exist with out the other."

Nodding in understanding, Sarah indicated that she should continue. "Immediately after having that vision, I began to meditate, searching for a way to save the two worlds. The answer came to me as I lay there holding my son. Jareth would be the answer; he would protect this world as its next High King. He would hold back the darkness that would arise out of the fight for the throne and that threatened the two worlds. He would be the one to continue the legacy of peace that his Uncle would work so hard to create and maintain.

"But to make this dream into a reality I had to begin his training early. I tried to make his father understand, but for whatever reason he wouldn't or maybe couldn't. I'm sure it would be hard for someone that had lived through the Dark War to believe that it could happen again. Eventually I realized I would have to bear this burden alone. I secured a promise from Jareth's father that the boy would be mine to raise, while he would look after the twins that I later had.

"Starting his training early, I knew the most important thing would be to make sure that Jareth's magical potential was fully trained and realized. In this I'm sure you can see that I actually accomplished what I had set out to do. My son is the strongest fae, magically speaking, alive today and quite possibly ever. To become so powerful and in control was a long and hard road. I'm ashamed to say that in this regard I pushed my son too hard. Magical studies are hard on children and require intense hours of study. Most fae children are a few hundred years old when they begin, but my Jareth was barely half a century old when he began, hardly more than a toddler by your mortal standards."

Sarah let that sink in for a moment. For Jareth to have started his training at such a young age meant that he would have had next to no childhood. _How could she have done that to him? _Some of the reproach she felt must have shown in her eyes, fore Lady Regna now looked severely shamed and chastised.

"I can guess what you are thinking my dear. It was cruel of me to do that to my poor son. My only excuse that I can plead to you is that I believed it to be for the good of our two worlds. I beg you not to judge me too harshly yet however. You haven't even heard the worst of my sins.

"My son did indeed grow quickly into his power. Still I knew he would need more than just power to rule the Underground. He would need the support of his Uncle and the rulers of the kingdoms. To get that support he would need to win his Uncle's favor and learn the special etiquette and mannerisms it takes to survive in the fae courts. So along with his magical studies I began to teach him ruthlessness, treachery, and all the other devious ploys of politics. My poor son proved to be an apt pupil.

"Well before his 500th year I knew he was ready to begin applying what he had learned. I saw him off to court, secretly coaching him still, guiding him as he wormed his way into his Uncles heart and held the ears of the other royals. On his birthday and the anniversary of his Uncle's ascension, I saw my plans begin to take shape. He was granted a kingdom, the stepping stone to being named heir I thought at the time.

"A little late however, I began to see that my son had taken his studies a little too much to heart. He was cold, calculating, and almost devoid of any softer emotion. This greatly troubled me as I realized that such a leader would not be the protector of this world in the power struggle to come, but rather the perpetrator. Something had to be done and quickly, before my vision became a reality.

"So as soon as his kingdom was somewhat under control, I encouraged him to interact with the younger fae. I wanted him to see the light side of life and being a ruler. I wanted him to have fun, make lasting relationships, and maybe even have a romance or two. However, it seemed that once again all my best laid plans were backfiring on me.

"Jareth had fallen hard for the fairy princess. Something that wouldn't have been disastrous by itself, but I heard from those that I had left to watch over Jareth in my stead, that the princess did not love him the same. As a mother I worried dearly for my son and came back to him as quickly as possible, wanting to see the situation for myself. It was worse than I had feared. Jareth was indeed in love with the princess and though she had feelings for him I could tell that they weren't as deep as his own. Maybe I should have stayed out of the relationship, but at the time I knew I had to become involved, fearing for the happiness of my child.

"I searched for a way to make the two depart, with out openly forbidding the relationship. In your world too, I'm sure it's the same; the fastest way to bring two young people together is to have the parents reject the idea of the match. I knew I could find a way to make it right and in the bowels of this very castle I did.

"In the library I unearthed the old treaty, first made between the goblins and a High King many millenniums ago. The High King would allow the goblins to live in peace and take the human children that they were so found of if they accepted the rule of a king appointed by him and if they followed certain rules. Those rules being that they could only take mortal children that were wished away and that the Goblin King must always be present to witness this act to make sure that the child had truly been wished away. The treaty had put a stop to the goblin wars and the practice of human babes being stolen from their cradles if not watched properly by their parents.

"I knew that the princess would never approve of this apparent child snatching, fairies having a strong love for mortals. I believed that this would also help to reawaken my son's cold heart and bring some humanity back. In both regards the plan worked like a dream, but I hadn't foreseen the fall out of what I had done.

"Princess Valletta left my son, but I didn't realize how deeply he had truly cared for her. When she left him he was a broken man. No longer was he powerful and in control. He had turned into a weakling." Sarah's eyes narrowed at Regna's description of Jareth and the lady had to reign in her feelings again. Quickly she back pedaled, clarifying what she wanted Sarah to believe. "A weak fae wouldn't be able to assume the High King's throne. He would be displaced before a year was out. My poor boy had been broken it seemed and," here the ladies voice became a soft whisper, " To my everlasting shame it was all my fault."

The lady stopped again, trying to gauge Sarah's reaction now. Once more she had the girl's sympathy and she allowed herself a moment of self congratulation. Pretending to hang her head in sorrow the lady finished up by saying, "I'm sure you realize how the rest of the story went. I was furious with myself for hurting my son in such a manner and for the way I had treated him during the years of his training. I knew that I had made several mistakes through out the course of his life, mistakes that had almost entirely ruined him forever. The worst moment of realization came when I knew that I wasn't even the one that fixed what I had so disastrously ruined. Jareth had fixed himself, with the help of the princess. I had failed in every way possible. To my ultimate disgrace, when I could have gone to my son and begged his forgiveness, I chose to turn that anger on him and pushed him further away. Now my son detests the very sight of me and the future that I tried so hard to avoid is closer than ever."

The lady's head was still bowed down, but even so, Sarah was clearly able to see the tears that fell on the hands resting in her lap. Even though she wasn't sure if she should believe everything Lady Regna said, her pain was all too real for Sarah and she couldn't help but want to do something for her. Slowly she knelt before the rock the lady sat on and gave her a hug, tenderly stroking her hair.

It took all of the fae's willpower not to pull back in disgust. _How dare this filthy mortal touch me!? _She was unable to hide her shiver of revulsion, but Sarah merely held her tighter, thinking that the lady was suppressing sobs.

Eventually Sarah pulled back, her own eyes sparkling slightly with unshed tears. "My lady, mistakes were indeed made on your part, but your son has a good heart. I think that if you went to him and explained why you did what you thought you had to… Well, he might not forgive you, but he would at least understand."

Here Regna looked away, biting her lip in worry. "My dear, nothing would make me happier than finding some way to reconcile with my son, but I fear that it will never happen." Sarah looked at her in confusion, not understanding why the lady would feel this way. "Sarah, I told you that something more had happened and indeed it has. Last night I again had my vision of the future, only this time the unseen factor behind all the terrible things happening was made clear to me."

_Uh oh, this doesn't sound good. _While Sarah didn't agree with the methods that the lady had used, she could understand why she had made the choices that she did. Knowing that there was something more made Sarah uneasy and judging by the lady's nervousness and agitation, this sudden understanding of the vision was not good news.

"I know in my heart that Jareth can still be the one to claim the throne, even against Gregory, the King of the Trolls." A look of motherly pride was visible on the fae's face, and Sarah felt her last bit of doubt about the lady slip away. "However, I have now seen that something is in play now that will utterly destroy my son and bring about the destruction that I have seen."

Suddenly Sarah knew what this was about. She knew what the factor was. Horror dawned on her face as the answer suddenly struck her. "Me," she said in a whisper.

"Yes," the lady said. "Already you have played a pivotal role in what is to come. My son has come alive again and for that I thank you. Those three years ago when you first came to his labyrinth seemed to breathe new life into him. He was filled with his old fire and spunk. At least that is what I heard. Sadly I was not here at the time and can't say for certain how it was that my son acted with you here. When you left however, it seemed for a time that all was lost again. That is what I came back and saw. My poor son once again a shattered mess. That is the reason for my earlier aggression towards you, and once again I would like to apologize."

Sarah smiled at the lady, gently squeezing her hand. "Don't worry my lady, I'm sure you had the same reaction that many a mother has had when some woman has broken their son's heart. I'm sorry as well for the pain I caused Jareth."

"Now my son has truly become what I wished for him to be all those years ago. Powerful and deadly, but with the heart that every great leader needs. Yesterday, this is all that I had wished to talk to you about and to thank you for what you have done, while maybe asking for your assistance in making things right between my son and me."

As before, whenever the lady was about to say something that was hard for her to get out, she paused a moment and looked away, biting her lip in a very human like gesture. Sarah cleared her throat, gaining the other woman's attention and said in a clear voice, "Whatever it is my lady, we will deal with it. I love your son and I don't want anything to ever happen to him, nor to our two worlds. I would do anything to protect them."

The fae lady looked Sarah square in the eye and said in a completely flat voice, "Would you leave him and never return?"

Sarah couldn't contain her gasp. Before she could speak her outrage however, Lady Regna cut her off. "You said you were willing to do anything my dear. I hate to ask this sacrifice of you, but we all must make them. Last night, in my vision, I finally saw what had eluded me before. The night I had my first vision, when I saw the death and destruction of our worlds, I had assumed I knew the cause of it. Last night though I was shown the true answer."

Regna's eyes pierced into Sarah's. A cold feeling crept into Sarah's stomach and quickly spread through out her whole body. She didn't want to ask the question; she had a sinking suspicion that she knew what the answer would be. "What is the cause?" She asked, her eyes almost pleading to be told a lie, her mind screaming at her not to listen.

"Jareth is the cause. He will destroy both our worlds." The lady gave Sarah a moment to absorb the truth of what she had already suspected. Then, in a sad voice she continued, "My son will ruin our worlds over the one thing that has truly made him happy. With out his light and hope, his control will snap, his rage and magic will have free reign and he will seek to make all the creatures of the two worlds suffer as he has. If what I have seen is allowed to happen, it won't be Jareth stopping the evil tide of war… It will be him causing it."

The lady looked at the mortal girl sitting across from her and saw a slight tremble grab hold of her. Her eyes were cloudy pools of pale green, obscured by the tears that had filled her eyes but had yet to spill. "Am I the thing that he will lose?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes," the fae said with a tiny nod. "Mortals and fae are not allowed to be joined. There are ancient laws against this. However, there are trials that can be passed, if the mortal is strong enough. Jareth knows of this, and I believe that he intends for you to pass these trials."

"Well then what's the big deal?" she asked, pulling herself together. "If Jareth knows that I can pass them then I can!" Her voice had taken an angry tone and she had wiped away her tears. There was a defiant gleam in her eyes that the lady was going to enjoy taking away.

"You cannot pass these trials and you will not." Lady Regna said this in a very forceful tone, but she took Sarah's hand in sympathy. "I know why he believes you will pass these trials. You defeated his labyrinth easily, but think Sarah. Think very hard. How was it that you, a simple, un-magical girl, was able to defeat a labyrinth that no one, fae or otherwise, has ever been able to before?"

That stopped Sarah for a moment and she felt a little less confident. _Why was I able to defeat the labyrinth? Well, I did have my friends with me… But that's not all! I had to work my butt off too!_ "Lady Regna, I was able to defeat the labyrinth because-"

"Jareth gave you a free pass." Sarah gave another gasp, this time because she was mad at the lady for interrupting her and also for saying that. The lady was not daunted by her display though. "My dear, I'm not making light of your intelligence, bravery, or your incredible strength of heart. But that's not what saw you through the labyrinth. My son purposefully made it easier for you because he cared. The fae judges that will be summoned to weigh your worthiness will not be as lenient. I have seen it all. You will be forced to attempt the trials and you will fail. Once the penalty is administered, Jareth will lash out in rage and the ending that I saw will come to pass."

"What penalty?"

The lady gave Sarah a look filled with sorrow and regret. "The penalty is high. For daring to believe that a mere mortal is worthy of becoming a fae and failing to prove that worthiness… The council always sentences death. Usually the fae that sponsored the mortal is also put to death, but Jareth will not allow that and will seek his vengeance."

It all made horrible sense to Sarah now. After fighting for her for so long and having finally won her, for Sarah to then be taken away and in such a horribly permanent manner… She knew what kind of temper Jareth had. A memory came back to her, from the day he had confessed all to her and she had run out into the labyrinth. When he had raged at her and his magic had run unchecked. The storm that had come had been violent, lasting until she had returned to him and calmed him down. Was that a taste of what he could do when truly angered? Sarah felt sick to her stomach imaging how much worse it could be when Jareth descended into a maddened grief.

The mortal girl jumped a little when Lady Regna tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, I know all this is hard to hear and after having possessed it myself for so long, I also know how much a burden this knowledge is. While I wish things could be different, they can not. If you attempt the trials, you will fail. And when you fail and are put to death he will destroy everything." If Sarah had been in a clearer frame of mind, she might have noticed that the lady was being entirely too calm about telling her about the end of their worlds. However, with her mind racing a mile a minute, she failed to notice the lady's blasé attitude and the gleam of triumph in the lady's eyes when Sarah lost all hope and began to cry.

"Isn't there another way?" Sarah practically wailed.

Lady Regna shook her head. "You know there is not. Nothing I can do will allow you to pass the trials. The only way to save our worlds and indeed yourself, is for you to leave him. Leave him now while his heart is still guarded."

That gave her pause for a moment. "Guarded? What do you mean guarded?"

Now the lady looked a little sheepish and she confessed guiltily, "I heard a dwarf talking to a little knight on a dog about this, ahem, challenge going on between you and my son. I know that you have a few days left until you must give him your decision. I may not be as close to my son as I once was, but I do know that if what he has with you isn't completely certain yet, he will still be guarding his heart against you leaving him. Until that time has come and gone, he will know there is still a chance you will leave."

"But," Sarah began in confusion, "He knows my answer! I told him I love him! The challenge should be over now."

The fae was already shaking her head. "That's not how it works. What he has asked of you is for more than just an admission of love. Your decision was also about proclaiming your desire to be his wife and queen. Until the last hour on the last day you can not make your decision and anything that you say for or against it does not apply." The lady gave Sarah a faint smile as she said, "I don't know if it was his intention when he proposed this challenge to you, but what he in fact did was invoke the _Animus Vinculum _ceremony. If you translate it literally it means soul bond. When a fae from one kingdom wishes to marry one from a different court, one of them must give up their courts heritage, but in return they are joined to the new court and especially to their intended."

Lady Regna continued to rattle on about the ceremony but her words might as well have fallen on deaf ears. Halfway through the fae's explanation Sarah had started to tune out. Knowing that she might have to walk away from Jareth was making it hard for her to breathe and she was afraid she was going to pass out. As the woman continued to ramble, Sarah suddenly stood up. The lady looked at her, startled by the sudden movement and asked, "Where are you going my dear?"

In somewhat of a daze Sarah replied, "Thank you for being so open and honest with me my lady. You have given me much to think about."

"But my dear, what will you do?" The lady was beginning to panic. Had she pushed too much too soon?

"I will do what needs to be done Lady Regna," Sarah told her in a distant voice. To herself she added, "I just don't know what that is yet." In a much calmer manner than she felt, Sarah went to her horse and mounted, using a flat rock. Making her way out of the clearing and out of the sight of the fae woman, she lost all sense of composure, breaking out into loud sobs while her heart screamed at the cruelty of fate.

Lady Regna sat for a few moments more in the clearing, pondering if she had succeeded or not. When the first faint sounds of crying came back to her on the wind, she smiled in evil glee, knowing that the twit had bought it all. Knowing what a fool the mortal whore was, she would indeed leave her son now. When she did, her son's heart would be broken once and for all. She let herself relish that thought for a moment before she let her mind wander over what would happen next. One of two things would be forthcoming after that. Either Jareth would be broken again, a useless shell for her to dispose of, or he would turn into the cold monster she had always pushed him to be. If the former, well, it was a shame she had spent so much of her life wasted on his training, but the satisfaction that she had had her revenge would be consolation enough. If the latter was what she was left with, then she would immediately turn into the mother that a heartless monster like that would need; just as cold and cruel, and encouraging him in his revenge. Eventually he would realize the power he would wield as High King and she would help him reach her ultimate goal.

At last she too mounted her horse, heading back towards the castle following a different route than Sarah. On the way there Lady Regna rode with a cruel smile showing off her teeth in a predatory way and her dark eyes turned almost black. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy and just the thought of the pain the sad excuse for a son would feel made her want to burst out in a happy song.

* * *

There were several thoughts racing through Sarah Williams mind when she finally composed herself. _Was everything she said true? Would Jareth really lose it so bad if I failed the trials? Would I really fail them? Could I really leave him? Why is Lord Avery staring at me? _Sarah suddenly started as her own random thought sent a jolt through her. Somehow the horse had made it back through the labyrinth without her guidance and they were almost back to the stable. 

Luckily her tears had dried up awhile ago and the redness in her eyes could be blamed on the wind as she galloped along. The fae lord stood next to the stables, arms crossed over his chest and a slight scowl on his handsome features. When she had finally gotten within hearing distance he said to her, "I expected you back earlier. Jareth returned just a few minutes ago and has been asking for you."

Sarah paled slightly, not yet wanting to face her beloved, or the decision she must make. "What did you tell him?"

"That you were enamored of horses and was busy grooming Misty. I came down to fetch you myself and if you hadn't been back yet I was going to go look for you." She was relieved that the fae lord had covered for her and gave him an appreciative smile. He helped her to dismount and then signaled to a groom to collect the horse.

As they began to hurry back to the castle, a sudden idea flashed into Sarah's mind and she quickly asked Avery for confirmation of some of the things Lady Regna had told her. "Avery, is it true that Lady Regna's family can predict the future?"

He nodded in a distracted fashion, "That's what I've been told, but I have never seen it for myself."

_Ok, one down… _"Did you ever see Jareth and his mother before you came with the fairy princess?"

Her questions had started to raise his suspicions, but he replied simply, "No. I'm afraid that I was unacquainted with Jareth until my former princess brought me here. Is there anything else you wish to question me about, or can we go see the king before he sends a search party for us?"

She knew that he had asked that sarcastically, but she had to know the truth before she faced Jareth again. Reaching out to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Avery, please tell me and be completely honest. Is this thing between Jareth and me forbidden?"

He immediately stiffened and gave her an uncomfortable look. "Who were you talking to Sarah?"

Shaking her head in a negative fashion she told him, "It doesn't matter. Please just tell me."

"Yes, it's forbidden," he said at last, resigned to explaining things to her. _Jareth's gonna kill me for this… _"But there are ways around it! All you have to do-"

"Is pass the trials," she said cutting him off. That sick feeling was back from earlier and the tears that she had thought were gone for good were getting ready for an encore.

Avery looked shocked when she finished the sentence for him. "Sarah, you must tell me where you got your information from!"

"It doesn't matter Avery." For a moment she looked away, lost in thought before asking her next question. "Why is it forbidden?"

Avery gave a small shrug before replying, "No one can say for sure why the law was made eons ago, but that is how it has always been." Attempting to pull her forward now he asked, "May I escort you to Jareth now?"

"Just answer me one last question. What is the penalty for failing the trials?" Instead of answering her he looked away, a sad frown on his face while he refused to meet her eyes. Sarah merely sighed, knowing then that most, if not all, of what the lady had told her was true. "It's ok my lord. We should hurry on to see Jareth."

Still with out looking at her he began to lead her up to her beloved. While his demeanor was subdued and stoic, inside his mind raced with his chaotic thoughts. Nothing was clear yet, except that undoubtedly there would be trouble ahead. Sarah hadn't admitted her informant yet, but Avery had a sneaking suspicion he knew who it was.

Meanwhile Sarah had furiously banished her tears, telling herself that she was sick of all this crying. _So what if what she said is true? I could pass the damn trials! Right…? And even if I didn't, Jareth wouldn't start a war that would destroy the world! Would he…? _Nothing was certain anymore and none of the questions that she asked herself could be answered.

It was by that time that Lord Avery had brought her to where Jareth was waiting for them. As he opened the door and allowed her to precede him she got her first look at the nursery.

It was a large, sun filled room. Big windows framed by wispy curtains stood wide open, letting in fresh air and keeping the room bright. There were a few cradles scattered around the room and even fewer miniature beds, most likely for toddlers and slightly older children. Next to each cradle was a large and ornate rocking chair and in one of those chairs was where she found her beloved.

He sat very comfortably in the chair, sideways with one leg thrown casually over an arm and a child of about seven months in his lap. The tiny baby was sitting quietly, brown eyes wide and sparkling while its chubby fists were flung about in abandon. Jareth was telling it a story, a fairy tale it seemed and she stopped to listen to it.

"But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had granted her powers. So one night, when the girl was tired and hurt from the words of her cruel mother, she wished away her baby brother. However, after meeting the fearsome and handsome," Sarah rolled her eyes at that, wanting to laugh, "Goblin King, the young girl demanded to have her brother returned."

"And so, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, the young girl fought her way to the castle, beyond the gates of the goblin city," Sarah finished for him, butting into the story. The baby and Jareth both turned to look at her, one in surprise and curiosity, the other with amusement and desire lighting up his eyes.

"Now Sarah," he began, "Don't make it sound so bad. I really made it quite easy on you," he said in a teasing tone.

Sarah immediately went rigid, remembering what Lady Regna had said. _My son purposely made it easier for you because he cared… My God, she was telling the truth about that! _Shakily she said, "Easy on me? How?"

He frowned somewhat, noticing how she had gone somewhat pale, but answered the question regardless. "Well I wasn't really trying too hard to defeat you, especially towards the end. Although I loved you and wanted you to stay, I didn't want you to lose your brother. Why do you ask Sarah?"

_If he really did go easy on me… And I barely made it through! How could I make it through the fae council's trials? _"No reason Jareth, I was just curious since you brought it up." Forcing a smile, she walked over closer to where he sat with the baby. "And who's this?"

"This is Melissa." Jareth smiled at the tiny cherub sitting with him, and the little girl gave him a toothless grin in return. Lifting her up, he placed her in Sarah's arms.

Sarah was immediately enthralled by the baby, laughing as the tiny thing made faces at the new person holding her. Eventually the baby seemed to approve of her as she gave a smile and promptly started yanking on Sarah's hair. Sarah laughed at her antics, gently tugging the strands free and bouncing the girl on her hip to distract her. "What an adorable baby," she said to Jareth, causing him to give a sad grimace.

"Her mother didn't think so." Sarah caught the look and heard the note of sorrow in his voice. She looked at him, silently asking the question and he supplied her with the information. "Her mother is very young, only sixteen. Her family tried to convince her to give up the child when she was first born, but she would hear none of it." A look of anger came over his face as he added, "She saw the baby as a living doll and a way to get her boyfriend back. However, she grew tired of the doll quickly when she realized she couldn't put her away when she was bored. When her boyfriend abandoned them both again she became fed up with the baby."

"And wished her away," Sarah finished for him in a whisper. She looked at the baby and couldn't understand how her mother couldn't love her. The baby was content to be held in Sarah's arms making quiet gurgles and gumming her tiny fist. Sarah felt a wave of love and tenderness for the child and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Jareth watched the mortal girl that he loved with his new charge and felt his heart thump wildly in his chest. The picture before him looked so right and he could hardly wait for the day when Sarah cradled their own children against her breast and gave them soft kisses. A throat was cleared behind them and Jareth turned to finally notice Avery in the room with them. Lifting an eyebrow in question, he waited for his friend to speak.

"My lord, I believe we still have some business to attend to from earlier," Lord Avery said with a pointed look.

Jareth sighed in disappointment. _Sometimes I really hate being King. _"Yes, you're right. I'll be with you shortly." After his friend had left the room, he turned to Sarah and said in an apologetic voice, "It appears that I am always being drawn away from you my dear."

"Don't worry about it Jareth, I understand." She sent him off with a quick kiss and looked at the baby in her arms. "Well Melissa, I guess it's just the two of us now. I wonder what will happen to you?"

"His majesty will receive applications from fae couples that wish to adopt children." A female goblin popped out from behind one of the cradles, startling Sarah, but she seemed not to notice. "He'll pick the one that seems to be the best fit, they will formally adopt her, and then she be turned into a fae." Having finished up her explanation, she bobbed a curtsy to Sarah and introduced herself by saying, "Good evening my lady. My name is Rose. I'm Cherry's daughter and the castle nanny."

Sarah gave the goblin a warm smile and replied to her, "Hello Rose, nice to meet you. Please, call me Sarah and thank you for explaining things to me."

"My pleasure Lady Sarah, now if you'd excuse me, Miss Melissa will be needing her nap now." Sarah noticed that the baby had seemed to be getting sleepier, having made two huge yawns in a row. She relinquished her hold on the baby and watched as the goblin put her to bed, humming a song to the baby as she gently rocked the cradle.

Sarah made her way from the room, feeling at a loss as to what she should do with herself. Her head was still fuzzy with all the contradictory thoughts flying about and she was no closer to a solution than she was when she first left Lady Regna. The thought of having to leave Jareth made her blood run cold and her eyes to prickle with tears. But what if the lady was right and Jareth would lose all control if she was put to death? Would he really be the cause of the destruction of both their worlds?

The rest of the evening flew by in a fog for Sarah. She was vaguely aware of having dinner with Jareth and Avery, but it was like she was on autopilot. Sarah excused herself early and retired to her rooms instead of Jareth's.

Sweet Pea had probably been waiting for her in the master's chambers so she got herself ready for bed, changing into a long nightgown and brushing out her raven locks. More than anything she wanted to be with Jareth tonight, warm and safe in his arms, but with her thoughts a jumbled mess she knew it would be better to be alone.

While she lay in bed, she tried hard to come up with a plan. _Should I talk to Jareth about this? I have to! I can't just trust his mother. But so far almost everything she has told me is true. And she sounded so sad and sorry for what she did to him as a child. It couldn't have been an act! Could it?_

She seemed to be going in circles and she sighed, flopping over onto her side. _Maybe I should just come out and ask him? Jareth, if I were to die, would you destroy the world? Yeah, like that's gonna work…_

It had been a few hours since she had gone to bed and she was almost asleep, having exhausted herself with her constant worrying. She heard a quiet sound, followed by footsteps and turned to see Jareth next to her bed. "I was worried when you weren't waiting for me in my chambers my dear. Is something wrong?" He asked with a slight frown.

"No, everything's fine," she replied in a sleepy voice. "I was just tired and my room was closer." He seemed to relax at that, his frown melting away. He shed most of his clothes and slipped into the bed with her, holding her close. Briefly her mind wandered back to her earlier thoughts of just coming out and asking him and she bit her lip, thinking about how it could possibly work. "Jareth?"

"Hmm," he said with closed eyes, almost asleep.

"I-I heard that there's been some trouble lately with another of the High Court fae. Named Gregory?" He seemed to wake up a little at that, opening his eyes somewhat and looking down at her. She took a deep breath and then continued on. "I just want you to promise to be careful. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you."

He gave her a small mocking smile as he replied, "My dear, there is nothing for you to worry about. Gregory is no more than a nuisance, one which I will be able to easily swat." Giving her a kiss, he leaned back and once again closed his eyes.

She waited for him to say something more, but she eventually realized she would have to draw it out of him. "Jareth, what would you do if something were to happen to me?"

He sighed in exasperation, his eyes stubbornly staying closed. "Nothing would happen to you my dear, I would make sure of it."

"That's ridiculous Jareth, accidents happen all the time."

"Not in the Underground."

That seemed to be the end of the discussion as far as he was concerned, but she had to know. "What if someone came after me and I was killed?"

He immediately sat up, dragging her with him. He knelt before her on the bed, arms holding her upright before him and his eyes blazing in fury. "Has someone been threatening you Sarah?! Tell me!" Lighting all but crackled from his eyes and his grip was so tight on her upper arms it almost hurt.

She swiftly began saying to him in a calm soothing voice, "No one threatened me Jareth. I don't know why I asked it." He gazed intently into her eyes for a moment, as if making sure she wasn't lying to him. Finally he seemed to accept her words and relaxed his grip on her arms. He pulled her roughly into his embrace, holding her tightly as if he were afraid she was going to run away.

"Nothing will ever happen to you. I will see to it." She allowed herself to relax in his arms, enjoying the feeling of love and security. It was almost a shock to her when a few moments later his voice rang out with deadly intent, "And if anything ever did happen to you, Hell would be unleashed upon the worlds."

He pulled back from her, laying down once more and bringing her down with him. He seemed undisturbed now by what had happened, but inside she was shaking fiercely. While he was asleep within moments, she stayed awake, staring at the ceiling.

_Her vision was true. She didn't lie to me. Oh Jareth, how could you? How could you think that I would want you to do something so drastic? _It was clear what she would have to do now. The fate of two worlds rested on her shoulders and while it would kill her to have to hurt him again, she knew the lady was right. He still must know there was a chance she would leave him. Not even he had admitted the challenge was over. So before the end of the last day she would have to leave.

Looking at Jareth's slumbering form, she quickly stifled a sob. She would be leaving behind her heart as well and she knew that it would eventually destroy her. Turning away from her one and only love, she buried her face in a pillow and let the sobs come. As the tears soaked her pillow, she felt as her heart and soul were broken into a million tiny fragments.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Day Twelve

Today should have been the happiest day of Sarah's life. The castle had been bustling with activity. Goblins ran all over the place, cleaning, cooking, and preparing rooms for the guests that would be staying the night. Sarah had watched it all with a heavy heart, knowing it was all for her and that soon she would be leaving this place forever.

Once again she had woken up and found Jareth already gone. He had left her a note explaining that he had last minute preparations to make and probably wouldn't see her until he could come collect her for the start of the ball. So she was at loose ends, wandering the halls of the castle and trying to stay out of the way.

Lady Regna had found her in the corner of the gardens earlier in the day. The lady had been kind, asking after Sarah's welfare, _"My dear, you look as if you've lost your best friend! Is everything alright?"_

_"Yes my lady, everything is fine," Sarah said, not even bothering to look up._

_The fae lady had sat next to Sarah and put a comforting arm around the young mortal girl. "You face a hard decision my dear and it's a tough burden to bear."_

_"The decision has already been made," she said in a very quiet voice._

_Lady Regna became very still and was silent for a moment. At last she asked, "You've decided to stay then?"_

_A tear fell on the hands clenched in Sarah's lap and she told the older woman without looking up, "No. I'm leaving him. I didn't want to embarrass him though and leave before the ball."_

_"My dear… I know this was hard for you. But you're making the right choice."_

_Sarah looked up at that, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I have to go," she told the woman abruptly, getting up and leaving her._

That had been a few hours ago and now Sarah was sitting in the tub in her bathroom, getting ready for the ball and doing her best to hold back her tears. _I wish I didn't have to go through with this tonight. I just want to go home!_

_I'm so tired of being here,  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears._

Sweet Pea, the ever cheerful little maid, was more excited than anyone Sarah had seen over the coming festivities. The goblin found Sarah wandering around and had insisted that she needed to begin to get ready for the ball hours before Sarah thought necessary. However, Sarah hoped it would take her mind off things and at the least give her something to do, so she gave in to the persistent goblin.

This time the small creature refused to let Sarah do anything and insisted she pamper the mortal girl. "You look so tired my lady, like you didn't get a wink of sleep last night," the cheery goblin had explained. "Let me take care of you and you'll feel good as new!"

While Sarah lounged in the tub, Sweet Pea first combed out the long, thick black hair and then washed it thoroughly. The efficient goblin then went to pick up the sponge, but Sarah absolutely drew the line at that, firmly telling the goblin that she could scrub herself. Instead the goblin went and brought back warm towels for her mistress and held one ready for Sarah as she stepped out of the tub. After being patted dry, she was led over to a low table and the goblin bade her to lie down. The tiny creature gave Sarah a massage, rubbing jasmine scented oil into her skin. Sarah tried to let herself relax, but thoughts of what she would have to do tonight kept intruding. _How can I do this? How can I leave him?_

_And if you have to leave,  
__I wish that you would just leave._

After she was done, the goblin left Sarah alone by the fire for awhile, instructing her to brush out her hair and let it dry as Sweet Pea made her preparations. While she was alone she let her mind wander over everything that had happened between her and Jareth over the past few days. It was hard to believe that he had only just come back into her life less than two weeks ago. It was harder still to believe how far the two of them had come in that time.

Sweet Pea startled her out of her musings when she came back over to Sarah and hustled her off to the vanity. For the next hour or so, Sarah sat quietly in a daze as the tiny goblin worked her magic, taming the girl's wild locks into a beautiful creation. Finally finished, the goblin drew Sarah away from the mirror before she could see how it even looked.

Next came the arduous task of getting dressed. Sarah had assumed that a fae ball gown would be even more annoying to get into than anything else Sweet Pea had previously coerced her into, but it actually wasn't too bad. First came the sheerest of shifts Sarah had ever seen. It was practically see through with only a tiny amount of stitching over the bosom to leave something to the imagination. Along with the shift came stockings, seemingly made of the same material, that went up to mid thigh. After that came the corset, something that Sarah had quickly grown to tolerate, enjoying how it flattered her and comforted that it didn't hurt like she had previously been led to believe. The half dozen stiff petticoats were added on next, all made of a heavy looking stiff material, but once on felt light and comfortable. The last piece to go on was the dress and when Sarah saw it for the first time lying on the bed she had to blink back tears.

At first glance it looked the same as the snow white dress she had first worn for Jareth three years ago, but on closer examination it proved to be an updated grown up version. It was still a dazzling shade of white but instead of long sleeves this dress left her arms bare, with simple off the shoulder straps. The bodice was tightly fitted and the neckline displayed the top swells of her breasts. It was provocative without being vulgar and it made Sarah blush just a little. The skirt was long and full, ending in a short train and being supported by the petticoats. Around the waist of the skirt there was a sash of green ribbons, a shade that perfectly matched her emerald eyes and had to have been created by magic. In the back the sash trailed down almost to the floor, the bright green contrasting beautifully with the white. Matching slippers with the same colored embroidery completed the outfit and Sarah was at last able to look at herself in the mirror.

When she saw the vision in white staring back at her from the depths of the mirror, she almost turned around to see who stood behind her. Never had she looked more beautiful and for a second she failed to recognize herself. Her hair had been pulled away from her face and curled into tight ringlets, that fell gracefully down her back. The white dress looked almost like a bridal gown on her and tears filled her eyes for a moment as she thought about what her wedding could have been like. Banishing the moisture that threatened, she sternly told herself that there would be no crying tonight. If this would be her last night with her love, she would enjoy it fully.

Sweet Pea joined her again, several small boxes in her hands. One by one she opened them and helped Sarah don the jewelry inside. There was a large diamond tear drop necklace that nestled down in between her breasts. Matching earrings and a bracelet followed, made of silver and also adorned with small emeralds. The last box that the goblin opened was the largest, and Sarah wondered what could be inside. As Sweet Pea pulled out a tiara Sarah gasped, saying, "Oh Sweet Pea! I can't wear that!"

"And why not my love? Surely you know that queens wear such things!" Turning quickly, Sarah saw the man that could make her heart stop standing in the doorway. Seeing him for the first time dressed as he was made her knees shake and it felt like the floor dropped away from her. He wore black breeches and boots, the latter shined until she could almost see herself in them. His shirt was a white as dazzling as her dress and was left carelessly open at the throat while his coat was a matching black to his breeches. On anyone else the outfit might seem somber and reserved, but Jareth still retained his wild flair and seductive poise.

He walked casually into the room, a lazy smirk playing around his mouth as he took the tiara out of the goblin's hands and placed it on her head. His mismatched eyes looked deeply into hers and his voice came out in a low whisper, "Now you look the part of my queen." He let his eyes rove over her entire form, pausing briefly where the diamond nestled among her breasts. "I never really thought that you would be mine Sarah and now here you stand before me," he told her as his eyes returned to peer into the green pools, the whisper now holding a husky quality to it.

His voice sent a liquid heat into her stomach and his words made her heart ache. She forced a wan smile, not trusting her voice at the moment. He took her silence and paleness for nerves and gave her hand a quick squeeze before caressing the knuckles with his lips. "Everything will be fine Sarah. This night is for you and I want you to enjoy it."

Suddenly she put her hands on his face and pulled him to her, kissing him deep and almost desperately. He returned the favor, letting his tongue dance feverishly with hers. When she finally released him her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but he thought it to be merely passion. "I will enjoy it Jareth. And I will remember every moment of it." _If I'm going to be haunted with thoughts of what could have been for the rest of my life, at least I'll have one perfect night to also remember and treasure._

_Cause your presence still lingers here,  
__And it won't leave me alone._

Jareth gave her a grin that closely resembled a leer and told her, "If you keep kissing me like that my dear, I promise I will give you many memories tonight."

She blushed as the meaning of his words sank in, causing him to chuckle. Allowing her to grab onto his arm he led her from the room and towards the ball room where their guests were waiting for them. Once they reached the doors leading into the large room, Jareth turned to Sarah once more and gave her a large smile. "Ready my dear?" She gave a nod, chin lifted proudly and eyes still sparkling mysteriously. Jareth gave a sign to the goblins by the doors and at once they were thrown open. Immediately a fanfare began to play, announcing the couple.

They entered the room and walked out onto a second story balcony with wide sweeping staircases to either side. The room itself was gigantic, and filled to the brim with courtiers. A large polished dance floor took up most of the space with a group of musicians providing the music. When they were at the edge of the balcony, the music ended and the herald stepped forward. "His Majesty, King Jareth, Ruler of the Goblins, Protector of the Labyrinth and Her Highness, Princess Sarah Williams, Conqueror of the Labyrinth!" That startled Sarah for a moment, and she looked quickly at Jareth.

He wore a broad grin, clearly amused and supplied her with the answer before she could even ask. "Lady Sarah just sounded too plain. Avery thought up the conqueror part and I can give a title to whomever I want." He gave her a mockingly serious look as he added, "You'll just have to be content with princess until I can make you my queen."

There was a lump in Sarah's throat, blocking her attempt to speak. He didn't notice though as he led her away from the balcony railing and escorted her downstairs. Every eye in the room remained trained on them, most friendly, but a few looked bored, and a handful of beautiful looking fae ladies kept shooting daggers of jealousy at her. Sarah shook herself out of her stupor as they reached a dais at the other end of the room, reminding herself that she was going to enjoy the night, no matter what.

It hurt though. When they got to the dais, she noticed a pair of thrones had been set up and they both sat down. She was able to keep up her happy smile and exchange pleasantries, but each time someone remarked on how handsome the couple looked together it was like a knife twisted into her heart. For a while a steady stream of guests paraded past, greeting the couple and paying homage to the king. Some were barely known to Sarah, those being the ones that she had met during her two court dinners, but there were also many more new faces, friends and allies of Jareth that had been invited to meet Sarah. One very old fae greeted Jareth warmly, and he returned it by saying, "Lady Lucile I'm so glad you were able to come."

"Humph," she replied almost crossly, "I would never have passed up the opportunity to meet the mortal girl that had ensnared your heart. When should I be expecting the wedding invitation?"

Sarah nearly gasped aloud at that, the knife plunging into her down to the hilt. The two fae didn't even seem to notice as Jareth gave a sly smile. "I've just recently gotten the girl to accept me my lady, give us a little time." The older fae gave a bark of a laugh and patted Jareth on the cheek. She went on her way, after making Jareth promise to give her a twirl around the dance floor later. When she left there seemed to be a break in the well wishers, which allowed Sarah a moment to escape.

Turning to Jareth she said to him in a low voice, "I'm going to step outside for a bit Jareth. I'll be right back." He gave a nod in assent and watched as she exited through the doors to the left of the dais, leading to veranda that had been decorated with magical faerie lights.

Once outside, she was able to release a large shaky breath. _I'm never going to be able to survive this night! _Going to the railing she gripped it tightly with her hands, forcing herself not to let the pain consume her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
__This pain is just too real,  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase._

No matter what she told herself, the tears came, falling hard and fast while sobs threatened to burst out of her. Luckily she was alone, the music from inside just a faint noise. She let herself wallow in her grief for just a few more moments, but then she determinedly pulled herself together. _I'm not going to sit out here all night crying. I'm going to enjoy the last night I have with him._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
__When you screamed I'd fight away of your tears,  
__And I held you hands through all of these years._

With a last sniff she banished her tears and turned to go inside. Jareth met her on her way back in and he immediately put his arms around her. She let herself melt into his embrace and breathed in the scent of him, trying to memorize every last bit. "Sarah, it seems like something is wrong," his voice rumbled out softly to her. His lips were by her ear and as she felt his hot breath she almost shivered in delight. "Are you ok?"

She pulled back just a little so she could look up into his eyes. Giving him a tremulous smile she replied, "Everything is ok Jareth. I'm fine."

He had a slight frown on his face and still seemed somewhat doubtful as he told her, "You just seem to be so far away tonight. Like you're not all here."

Her smile grew steadier and she said, "Tonight, I'm here with you Jareth. All of me."

_But you still have  
__All of me._

His frown disappeared and he returned her smile. Without saying another word he led her out to the dance floor. A slow waltz was playing and she took a second to thank her theater teacher for making them learn how to dance. He led her in bold sweeping circles around the dance floor and she followed along gracefully. The other couples backed off one by one until it was just the two of them dancing, but neither noticed. To them there was no one else in the room and they stared deeply into the others eyes.

With his arms around her Sarah felt warm and secure, as if nothing bad could ever happen. It was an illusion of course and a very bittersweet moment for her, but she pushed those thoughts ruthlessly aside.

Jareth held her tightly as they spun around the floor and for the second time in his life felt light as all thoughts of anger and bitterness fell away. In their place there was nothing but love and happiness, feelings that only being with Sarah could produce. Just as before he wanted to halt time for he rest of eternity and have only this moment.

_You used to captivate me  
__By your resonating light._

When the two had last been together in this moment dancing to the haunting melody that played, both had been under each other's spell and this time was no different. Neither could look away, nor had any desire to. Before though when they had danced, reality had intruded on them and Sarah had had to return to her quest for her brother. This time the ending would be different and they were both aware of that fact. Nothing could come between them this night, and they would be content to stay locked within the other's embrace. As the final notes of music sounded, both leaned into each other, seeking the other's lips.

It wasn't until the assembled courtiers began to clap that they remembered where they were and that they were not alone. Sarah was deeply mortified, but Jareth was amused and a little irritated. Jareth bowed to his subjects while Sarah curtsied with a deep blush and then he led them back to the thrones.

Once seated, Lord Avery made his way over to them, clearly amused, and he said to the both of them, "Quite a show you put on! Why majesty, I do believe that was the best entertainment you've ever provided the court. Will there be a repeat performance?"

"I'm afraid the next show will be a private performance. Isn't that right my dear?" Jareth said to her, but Sarah merely blushed harder, ignoring them as the music began and the dance floor was once more full.

Both men had a soft laugh over her embarrassment, but then were soon engaged in a discussion over something. A small goblin came by with several goblets on a platter and Sarah grabbed one, content to drink the fruity brew and watch the dancers for a time. Before she could finish more than half of her drink, Lady Lucile was back, demanding that she receive her dance now that Sarah had had her turn. Jareth laughingly obliged, leaving Sarah alone with Lord Avery.

The two of them were quiet and Sarah at least was too busy studying Jareth to strike up an idle conversation. Just as before Jareth moved the lady commandingly around the dance floor, but she noticed that he did slow down a bit for the older fae. A time or two they disappeared behind other couples, but Sarah was always able to find him again quickly. Even with all the other handsome fae men out there, Jareth was far above the rest and he drew her eyes back to him like a lode stone. A few times she saw the flash of his eyes as he looked at her, each time she responded with a tender smile.

"You really were magnificent out there," Lord Avery said to her. "However did you learn to dance like that? I don't believe that's much of a mortal past time anymore."

Sarah gave him an arrogant smirk as she said, "Ah, but mortals are full of surprises." When he shot her a glare she gave a light laugh.

"He's going to have his hands full with you. Maybe I should warn him about that." Avery said it in a light joking manner, but it immediately sobered her up.

"Don't worry my lord," she said in a much more subdued manner, "I don't think you'll have to worry much about that._ I'm not going to be here to be a handful. I'll leave him again, this time breaking both our hearts, with nothing but this night to look back on._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

He looked at her, confused by her change in moods, but he shook it off. "Would you like to dance my lady? I'm not as well schooled as your lord, but I promise not to trod on your toes." He gave her a dazzling smile, extending his hand to her.

She thought about declining for a moment, but she didn't want to fall into a melancholy mood again, so instead she placed her hand in his and followed him out onto the floor.

Although he couldn't match Jareth in terms of style and presence on the dance floor, he was no slouch either. For the first time outside of the security of Jareth's arms she relaxed and was enjoying herself. Avery knew how to entertain ladies, telling her amusing stories and playfully flirting.

They danced a whole set together and when the music finally died she glanced quickly around, trying to find Jareth. Avery saw her craning her neck about and taking pity on her took her by the shoulders and turned her around. Jareth stood behind her, a broad grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

Sarah thanked her partner and went to him with a smile. "You look entirely too happy Jareth. You must be up to something."

In response to her accusation, his smile got bigger. "There is someone I want you to meet milady. Would you come with me?" She gave her nod in assent and accepted the arm he held out for her.

They didn't have to go far before they had joined another couple standing off a ways from the crowd. The man was standing with his head bowed somewhat, obscuring his features so that all she saw was a long straight fall of ice blonde hair. The woman however was facing completely forward and giggling as the man next to her whispered something into her ear.

The woman was, with out a doubt, the most beautiful being that Sarah had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde hair falling in naturally tight curls down to the base of her back. She was very tall and slim, but gracefully so with out any gawkiness. Her skin was clear porcelain except for a faint rosy blush staining her cheeks and she wore a beautiful sapphire colored gown that seemed to sparkle and shimmer with every movement she made. But the feature that set this woman high above anyone else that Sarah had ever met was her eyes. They were the most kind and innocent eyes that Sarah had ever seen. Deep pools of chocolate brown ringed in gold sparkled with amusement and Sarah somehow knew that these eyes could never look upon someone with hate or anger.

When they had come within speaking range of the couple, the woman nudged her companion and smothered her giggles behind a small delicate hand. For a brief moment her eyes fell on Sarah before turning to Jareth and saying in a light musical voice, "It was so kind of you to invite us my lord."

He took the hand she extended to him and placed a swift kiss on it before bowing deeply before her. "The pleasure is all ours Princess. Sarah was very anxious to meet you and my brother."

Sarah gave a swift intake of breath at that. _Princess? Brother? Surely that's not…? _"Sarah, my love, allow me to introduce Princess Valletta of the Fairy Kingdom, and my brother Prince Haldir." _Apparently it is._ The man had finally looked up, allowing Sarah to view his features and she very nearly gasped again. He was the spitting image of Jareth, right down to the mismatched eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul and left their brand on you forever.

_Your face it haunts,  
__My once pleasant dreams._

But after her first startled reaction to Haldir, she quickly noticed the differences about him. His hair was straight and fell elegantly to his shoulders, every piece in perfect placement. His features were open and friendly, a ready smile hovering around his lips, something that seemed more habitual than forced for her benefit. And while Jareth's clothes, even when in somber colors, always seemed outlandish and dramatic, his were merely an extension of himself, worn with a casual manner.

For a second or two Sarah stood quiet, unsure what to do, but Haldir broke the silence for her and took both of her hands into his own. "Princess Sarah, you are truly a marvel to behold. I now understand what has been driving my brother mad all these years." He then gave her fingers a squeeze and kissed each cheek.

Before she had completely recovered from that shock, Valletta had taken his place, also giving each cheek a peck and putting her arms around her in a sisterly hug. "I hope the two of us will be great friends my lady."

When Sarah had found her voice she replied to them both, "Thank you for your kind words, I look forward to getting to know both of you."

Haldir let loose a loud laugh, another difference from his older brother who favored quieter chuckles. "I believe that will have to wait for another night my lady. My dear brother over here seems impatient to pull you away now that the polite introductions are over."

Jareth narrowed his eyes in feigned anger at his brother, but still managed to bid both a pleasant evening before whisking Sarah away into another dance. While being in his arms left Sarah feeling giddy, she was starting to chafe at all the people watching them and the constant interruptions. With a mischievous gleam in her eyes she said to him, "I think I've had just about enough dancing for one night my lord. Would it be amiss if we were to retire early?"

Catching onto her game Jareth bowed deeply to her as the music ended and replied in kind, "Methinks there'd be nary a soul around that would dispute the right of the king and his lady to retire after a short spell among the simpler folk." Escorting her to one of the doorways he said with a wink, "And if we slip out one at a time they'll never even notice us gone." Giving her one last heated stare he added, "I'll join you shortly."

With a wicked feeling of anticipation Sarah blew him a kiss and made her way to his chambers. On her way though, the euphoric feelings that had been sustaining her began to fade as she realized that soon it would be time for her to leave. _Should I just go now? _Even though she longed for more time with him she knew the longer she waited the harder it would be. Standing uncertainly in the doorway, she had almost convinced herself to just go now while he was distracted when, she heard the velvety voice coming from behind her, "I've been waiting to be alone with you all night." His voice sent shivers of delight coursing through her body and raised goose bumps on her arms.

_Your voice it chased away,  
__All the sanity in me._

His hands came up around her, lightly caressing her skin She stifled a gasp as his touch started a fire burning through her. Brushing aside the hair flowing down her back, he started raining kisses along her bare neck and shoulder. Not wanting the torture to end, she turned around to face him and captured his lips with her own. When they were both at the point that the lack of air was beginning to become a problem they broke apart gasping. Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes trying to control his breathing while Sarah tried to strengthen her trembling limbs.

After they had both recovered he began to lead her out through the balcony doors and into the star filled night. The only illumination was the bright twinkling orbs and the giant half moon sitting high over the labyrinth. The beauty of the night and the love she felt for the man standing next to her brought a fresh bunch of tears to the surface and for the first time tonight in his presence she found that she couldn't suppress them.

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

When Jareth saw the silvery light glinting off the wetness trailing down his loves cheeks he became immediately concerned. "Sarah, my love, what's the matter?" He asked her gently as he wiped at the wetness on her face.

"I-I just wish this night would never end," she told him truthfully, letting her face rest in his hand. She brought up her own hand to cover the back of his while he used his thumb to tenderly stroke her cheek. There were so many things running through Sarah's mind, but the painful clenching of her heart kept her from saying anything.

_This pain is just too real._

Leaning in close he began to kiss away each tear that fell. Lifting her saddened eyes to his she saw the smile that he bestowed on her. "I reordered time for you before Sarah; just say the word and we can stay in this moment forever."

She gave him a small laugh in return. "I would rather have eternity with you Jareth, than just one moment."

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

His smile broadened at her reply and his eyes took on a roguish gleam. "Remember that after I ask this next question my dear." She wasn't sure what he meant, but his words took on new meaning for her as he dropped back a pace and went down onto one knee. She froze in shock, not sure what to do, but he took her left hand into his own and continued on unperturbed. "Sarah, I've lived for centuries and in all that time I've been alone. Never did I think that I would ever find the one being in the entire world that could make me feel what I do for you. You drive me crazy, make me happier than I have any right to be, drive me to distraction and anger, and fill my whole world with your bright and loving presence. My mind wouldn't let your memory fade, my heart forever answers your siren's call, and my soul refuses to be at peace until you are mine forever. Sarah Ashley Williams, will you marry me?"

Sarah gave the only answer she could give. Releasing a sob of grief and joy mingled together she flew into his arms, nearly knocking him over. She held on tightly to his waist, the tears falling fast and free onto his chest. Jareth hadn't quite expected this reaction, but then again he had never proposed to a mortal girl before. Giving his beloved a moment to compose herself he rocked them gently back and forth and stroked her hair. "Is that a yes?" he murmured into her ear.

Pulling back from him, trying to stall the hiccups that were forthcoming, she tried to stammer out, "I-I, J-Jareth, I," but he put a finger to her lips shushing her.

"It's ok my love, I understand." He smiled at her and took her left hand again into his own. Kissing the base of her ring finger, she felt a sudden coolness there and looked down. When he had pulled back she spied a dainty silver ban supporting the biggest diamond she had ever seen adorning her finger. Her eyes met his and he smiled secretly at her. "I studied mortal customs the last few days to figure out how to do this properly. I believe one young lady told her beau that the answer was no until she got the, ahem, 'rock'."

Sarah had to laugh a little at that. Happy to hear her laugh he wiped away the wetness that had again stained her cheeks.

_When you cried I wipe away all of your tears,  
__When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
__And I held you hand through all of these years._

Placing her hand within his, she squeezed it tightly and brought her lips to his. Kissing him lightly she said in a trembling voice, "I can't predict the rest of my life Jareth, but right here and right now I love you more than anything in this world. I would gladly give my life to you," here she paused and gave him a soft kiss, letting her tongue sneak into his mouth. "Tonight I'm yours Jareth. All of me."

He returned her kiss for a moment, but then pulled back, a slight frown on his face. "Just tonight Sarah?"

"Why don't we take it one night at a time?" She said to him in a playful manner, but her eyes were still troubled. He wanted to question her further, but her mouth on his silenced his words and he hadn't the will to resist her.

_But you still have,  
__All of me_

Pulling her up by the arms and with a quick disorientating moment and they were back inside his room standing by his bed. While their mouths were busy with each other, their hands began to stroke and caress every available inch. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen with him tonight, but come morning he would be gone from her life forever. _Screw it! All I have is now! One night, please God, just one night before we have to be alone… _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
__But though you're still with me,  
__I've been alone all along._

Jareth's hands made their way to the fastenings on the back of her dress and he began to pluck at them. With a shiver Sarah pulled her lips away and presented her back to him. Taking the hint he undid the lacings of her dress, loosening it enough to pull down the delicate shoulder straps. As her skin was bared he kissed and nibbled his way down, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. The dress was pushed off the rest of the way followed by the corset and petticoats. He got down on his knees to remove her stockings and slippers, running his hands up her legs to slowly pull down each silken piece. She clung to the tops of his shoulders as his lips followed the path of his hands, her legs turning to jelly at his sensual ministrations.

Clad only in the diaphanous chemise, she shivered slightly as the cool air from the open windows wafted over her skin. Jareth was immediately there with his hands and lips, seeming to burn every bit of flesh he touched until her body was a raging inferno.

Turning around she replied in kind, first pulling off his over coat and then freeing the bottom of his shirt from his pants. When his chest was exposed to her she idly traced the line of his collar bone and the definition of muscles on his stomach. Jareth sucked in his breath when her nails lightly scratched over his ticklish spot but then her lips made contact with his skin and he was quickly lost to the new sensation. With her tongue she traced a pattern on his skin tasting his very essence and driving him wild. Reaching up he pulled the pins from her hair letting the curly mass fall freely around her shoulders. He grasped the back of her head gently through her hair and pulled her face up bringing their lips together in a scorching kiss.

The thin straps holding her chemise up were snapped as Jareth tugged on the flimsy material, the billowy garment falling to the floor with a soft whisper and baring her body to his scrutiny. In the back of her mind Sarah knew that she should be embarrassed, but all she could feel was desire and the heat of his gaze. With a steady hand he reached out and cupped one breast causing her to moan low in her throat. With the pad of his thumb he brushed a taunt peak and she began to breathe heavily. Her hands weren't as steady as she reached for the button on his breeches, but the slight tremor was more from excitement than nerves.

When she tried to undo the small button, her hands proved to be too unsteady and for a moment she came out of her passion induced haze to curse at the bit of brass. Jareth gave a sensual chuckle at her agitation, stifling her mutters with another searing kiss. With her distracted he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Quickly he stood up and pulled off his breeches and boots, joining her when he too was stripped bare.

Each took a moment to admire the unadorned body of the other. Sarah marveled at the sleek lines of her fae king, lean and muscular with a languid grace. He was every bit a man, but not some hard chiseled perfection; he was warm and loving. She ran her hands over the planes of his back and front, smiling at each growl of pleasure and increase of breath.

Jareth couldn't get enough of looking at and touching Sarah's feminine form. Her breasts were large and full, soft mounds with hard peaks that begged for his touch. Her belly was flat and smooth, leading down to her lightly furred core. She smelled of wild flowers and tasted like the finest ambrosia.

He began to kiss her neck, trailing them further and further down until he was level with one hard nipple. A breath caught in Sarah's throat when he covered it with his mouth and she buried her hands in his hair. When he lifted his head up she moaned in disappointment, but it was short lived as he made his way to the other side.

Sarah couldn't believe the sensations she was feeling. While she had dated a few boys in high school, none had really interested her very much, so she had never really gone further than a few heated kisses. This was way beyond that point! Every inch of her that Jareth touched seemed to come alive in pleasure and she felt a pressure building inside of her. The juncture between her thighs was becoming unbearably hot and she could feel a thin amount of moisture collecting.

Her hands seem to move of their own accord, trailing down the sleek arms that rested to either side of her, keeping most of his weight off of her. They continued downward, past his chest and stomach, and onto the heated length of him pressing up against her stomach. He stopped his movements when her hands encircled him, his whole body becoming one rigid board. His breath began to hiss out between his teeth at the pleasure she caused when she tentatively began to stroke the satiny flesh in her hands.

Suddenly he tore her hands off of him and descended on her for a mind blowing kiss. While his tongue seemed to seek out every hidden corner of her mouth his hands spread her smooth thighs apart. His nimble fingers found her center and gently stroked, almost causing Sarah to jump off the bed at the sensations he invoked. He held her down but she began to moan, her head shaking from side to side. The feelings of pleasure intensified as he found her nub, rubbing it in circles. A field of stars seemed to explode in her mind and she would have screamed out loud but he covered her mouth with his own again, swallowing the sound.

She felt a pressure at the opening of her womanhood and a slight jolt of pain when it resisted against the intrusion. Her eyes locked with his and at his worried frown she gave a small nod and smile. With one sure thrust he was buried inside of her, breaking through the barrier and joining with her fully. For a second the pain was intense and she couldn't stifle a gasp, but he was there, murmuring unintelligible words of understanding and apology. He was patient, allowing her body the time to accept the intrusion and keeping a tight control over himself even though it killed him. She was so hot and tight and every small movement she made sent waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Eventually the ache subsided and the feeling of being filled by him brought back her desire. Every part of their bodies seemed to touch and she could feel the thud of his heart against her breast. Tentatively she moved her hips, bringing them up off the bed to meet his, and he slipped a little further inside of her. He took that as a sign that he could begin to move and he slowly pulled out of her. The feeling of emptiness she felt when he withdrew caused her to thrust up, meeting him half way as he went to return to her. Soon they had established a rhythm, one that had both panting and gasping as they raced towards their finish.

Jareth knew she was close as he felt her walls contracting around him, almost pushing him over the edge. He gritted his teeth though, determined to give Sarah her pleasure first. She felt the slick heat of him sliding in and out of her and felt the spasms as her body responded. With one last thrust she lost herself, floating on a cloud of euphoria. He felt her go and listening to her cries quickened his pace, soon joining her in their moment of bliss, spilling himself inside of her.

When it was all over he collapsed on top of her, totally exhausted but exhilarated at the feel of her arms and legs entwined with his own. His heart continued to thud against her own and she felt it begin to slow, resuming a normal pace. She turned her head and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He turned his face to her and returned the caress, lips moving leisurely now that they were both spent.

He rolled over onto his back, but took her with him, lying so she was sprawled over top of his chest. While he ran his hand through her soft curls she rested her cheek against him, neither speaking, but both feeling the cocoon of love that had enveloped the pair.

Jareth was the first to break the spell as his laugh rumbled out, "Well, I did promise to make the night memorable for you. Did I succeed?"

She turned to his face and saw the roguish twinkle of his mismatched eyes. Feeling a tiny bit naughty herself, she gave a flippant shake of her shoulders and replied, "Well, I suppose I might remember that for a day or two. But if that was the best you could do, don't feel too bad."

His growl was his response, and she half gasped and half laughed as he swiftly rolled her back over. Awhile later when both were once again breathless and sweaty, Sarah gave a small chuckle of defeat. "OK, I surrender. I don't think I'll ever forget any of that." Both of their bodies moved languidly now, continuing with light caresses as they came down from their euphoric high and began to drift off to sleep.

"I'm sure our next performance will be even more note worthy," he told her with a drowsy arrogance, causing her to smile. What he said struck her memory however, reminding her of what she must soon do.

All her feelings of sleepy contentment abandoned her and she came wide awake, even as he fell further asleep. Before he was totally claimed he held tightly to her and breathed out, "I love you." Sarah remained still as she listened to his breathing deepen and his arms grew slack around her.

When she finally believed him to be asleep she moved experimentally and waited breathlessly to see if he responded. When he failed to stir, she eased away from the shelter of his arms and sat up, looking down at the form of her slumbering lover.

A few minutes passed before she was able to move off the bed and when she did she began to quickly dress. A betraying spot of wetness fell on the simple dress she had pulled on and she realized that she was again crying. She swiped at the falling moisture, angry with herself for losing it again, and her mind couldn't help but think back to just a short while ago when he had done the same thing for her as they stood on the balcony. Her thumb brushed across her cheek in an imitation of what he had done and she had a hard time chocking back a sob.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_He'll never be there for me, ever again. _She thought back to how much he had come to mean to her over the past few days. So quickly she had become accustomed to his presence, knowing that with just a call he would be there with her.

Unbidden, the memory of that night after she had been to the club and her would be attackers. She had cried out to him in a moment of fear and he had immediately come.

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears._

_You're going to hate me after this, aren't you? _She asked him silently, moving to stand next to him. He hadn't moved while she dressed and still he laid peacefully, an almost childlike smile softening his features in sleep. Looking down at the ring on her finger she began to twist it off. Once removed, her hand felt cold an empty, needing the warmth of his hand entwined with hers.

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_Please forgive me Jareth. _She placed the ring on the table next to him, almost having to force her fingers to let go. When she tried to turn and leave, her feet refused to obey, rooting her to the floor. The tears kept coming, hot and salty as they scalded her cheeks, and still she couldn't leave. A shaky hand reached out to him and she brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes. When he continued to show no movement she grew bolder and lightly brushed her lips against his own.

_Why can't I just stay? _She argued with herself, but it was no use. The memory of Lady Regna telling her of the destruction of their worlds hardened her resolve. With a strong surge of willpower she turned herself around and walked away from the man on the bed. Before she knew it she was out the door, able to get there by forcing herself to not turn back. When the door closed behind her with the finality of a tomb being shut, Sarah knew that her heart and soul had been left in the room with him. The only thing that remained was an animated husk, silently weeping for all the things that might have been.

_But you still have,  
__All of me._


	18. Chapter 18

!!Stop!! To all those that jumped immediately to this page. I have an author's note attached to the beginning of chapter 1 and it would behoove you to read it. :) But, if you really must, you can just ignore me and read this chapter. It's up to you. :)

* * *

Chapter 18

Day Thirteen

It didn't take Sarah long to reach the heart of the labyrinth. As luck would have it, most of the goblins that would have been standing guard had been drafted to help with the ball, so none witnessed her escape from the castle.

Sooner than she thought possible, the castle was far behind her and the only thing around her was the silent corridors of the dark labyrinth. Before she could give in to the uneasiness that had been creeping up on her, she ran into the three figures that she knew would be waiting for her.

They stood in a line facing her; for the first time in her presence all three were with her at once and all were bearing varying degrees of anger and sadness on their faces. The maiden was the first to speak, saying in a voice laced with sorrow, "Young one, what are you doing? How could you leave him now? Especially after everything that was shown to you?"

The warrior took up the questioning next, saying in his trademark gruff voice, "He will never forgive this betrayal. Are you aware of the consequences of your actions?"

She turned to the crone, expecting more hurtful questions, but the old woman simply glared at her, her eyes accusing her of all the wrong doing. Sarah sighed knowing that nothing she told them would bring them over to their side. She had anticipated them not understanding her motives, figuring that they hadn't seen what took place beyond their walls. Instead of going through the heartache of explaining it all she hoped that they would just leave her alone before sending her home. "My mind is set on the course I have chosen. I'm sorry to disappoint you, and I'm even sorrier to hurt him again. But this is the way it has to be."

The maiden opened her mouth to add further comment, but the old hag shot her a look. Silenced, the maiden narrowed her eyes in disgust once more at Sarah before fading from sight. Likewise the warrior departed with out uttering another word, leaving Sarah and the old crone alone.

"Please, will you just send me home?" Sarah asked of her in a quiet voice.

For a time the crone did not speak, causing panic to blossom within Sarah. _What will I do if they refuse? _But at long last the crone gave her answer. "Very well, We will grant your wish. But know that you now bear a connection to Our labyrinth and Our king. Leaving this place behind forever will not be as easy as you believe."

Before Sarah could ask what the old woman meant by that, the world went fuzzy around her. When her vision was once again clear she saw the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. _I'm home,_ she thought to herself, expecting to feel happy, or at the very least a sense of relief, but all she felt was empty and terribly alone. _Oh Jareth, what have I done?_

Wearily she made her way over to her bed and collapsed upon it. Hugging a pillow against herself tightly she released the dam that had been holding back her tears ever since she had left Jareth's room. Hours later when every drop of moisture seemed to have leaked from her eyes, she passed out into the forgiving slumber of exhaustion.

* * *

Jareth woke up late the following morning feeling more refreshed and relaxed than he could ever remember feeling. Remembering the events of the previous night brought a smile to his face and he rolled over, seeking the slumbering form of his fiancé. However, the pillow next to him was empty. An eyebrow was lifted in confusion and he called out into the room, "Sarah?" No answer was forthcoming and he grew more confused. Climbing out of the bed he walked to the doors leading to the balcony to see if Sarah could be waiting for him out there. 

His search proved to be fruitless and he returned inside, a scowl distorting his face slightly. _Where has that damn woman wandered off to now? _He had been looking forward to waking up next to her this morning and maybe sharing another pleasurable interlude like they had last night. Instead the fool woman had gone off somewhere, causing him to go on a wild goose chase.

Conjuring a simple crystal that could find her anywhere within the bounds of the labyrinth, he turned his will on it, forcing it to show him his love. The crystal stayed blank however, causing his temper to immediately soar. Shaking the crystal as if it would do any good, he once more demanded to see Sarah. The results remained the same.

In a fit of pique he threw the crystal against the wall, feeling slightly better at the tinkling of shattered glass. He made his way back over to the bed, searching for his abandoned breeches from the night before, resigned to searching the whole castle if he had to. A dried splotch of blood on the sheets drew his attention and he smiled ruefully as a scenario presented itself to him. _Maybe she was just a little confused this morning and went for a walk. If she had made it out into the labyrinth and the guardians sensed her confusion they might be blocking her from me._

Calming somewhat now that he had worked out a possible explanation, he bent down again to retrieve his shirt. As he straitened a dazzling glint on the bedside table made him pause, taking a closer look. As it dawned on him what was sitting there blinding him with its light he froze. _But that's… No, it can't be… _Forcing himself to reach out and pick it up, he soon held the ring in his hand.

He gazed at it for a long moment, not blinking or moving, just staring at the silver band with its large diamond. The symbol of his love for Sarah and their promise to be there for each other… _Until the world falls down._

His fist clenched around the ring, tight enough so that the jewel cut into his palm, drawing forth a torrent of blood and staining the clear diamond an angry red. Unmindful of his hastily donned breeches and unbuttoned shirt, Jareth made his way from his room, a deadly purpose in every step.

Without having a clear destination or plan in mind he soon found himself at the edge of his labyrinth. Standing there waiting for him was the one being that could give him the answers he sought. "Where is she?" He asked the crone in a deadly calm voice.

"She is back in the world above," came the sound of the gravelly voice. "We sent her back early this morn."

Jareth closed his eyes briefly, telling himself that strangling the old crone would do nothing. When he felt a little more in control he looked at her again, this time noticing the sympathy and sorrow in her gaze. "Why would you send her away from me?"

"Because she asked it of Us," was the simple reply; six words that shattered his world beyond all repair. An unearthly keen filled the air and a pain shot through his knees. Dimly a corner of his mind realized the wail was being torn from his own lips and the pain in his knees had been caused from him dropping to the ground like a rock.

For long moments he let his control slip completely. Thunder clouds roiled up out of no where, striking parts of the castle and grounds while the earth shook in response to his feral grief.

During the last sane moment he had for some time he looked at the crone and let one word escape his lips in a strangled whisper. "Why?"

The crone, unperturbed by the wild storm raging around them and the uncontrolled magic being unleashed on the land, simply said, "We don't know. Her mind was closed to Us and all We could read from her heart was grief."

The answer did little to console Jareth as he broke completely.

* * *

Lord Avery considered himself to be a very observant fae. He had to be, considering the job that Jareth had given to him. So it was easy to see that things were not going as well as everyone assumed it was going for the king and his mortal woman. While they had played the part of the happy couple at the ball, Avery could see that something was deeply troubling Sarah. 

A bad assumption on his part led him to believe that someone as deeply in love as Sarah was would tell the object of her affection whatever was bothering her. So even though Jareth seemed unaffected by whatever was bothering the mortal girl, Avery made the mistake of believing that no matter what it was, Jareth had the situation well in hand.

Because of that, even though he had promised himself to keep an eye on the girl, he had relaxed his vigilance as soon as she and his king had vanished for the night. Jareth had explained to him the strange ritual that mortals indulged in when they wished to become engaged and he had also told Avery that he had planned to perform the act for Sarah tonight. Knowing that they were both in good hands, _most likely each other's, _he had conveniently forgotten all about his earlier worries. Surly nothing disastrous would happen.

A wild keening sound woke him up late the next morning. The boom of thunder and the shaking of the earth that followed snapped him out of whatever sleepy haze had been left. He was instantly on his feet and scrambling for his clothes. Sprinting from his room the first person he ran into, literally, was Prince Haldir, the king's brother.

"Your majesty, forgive me," Avery said, remembering his manners even in the middle of a crisis. As the earth shook again they both took off for the nearest exit, matching the other stride for stride.

"Do you have any idea of what is going on?" The prince asked him in between pants.

"I have no idea sire, but the only one I know of with enough power to affect the labyrinth like this is Jareth." Haldir didn't waste time asking any more questions, he merely put on another burst of speed.

When the two fae burst through the door leading to the courtyard, both were frozen in shock for a moment. Angry black clouds swirled around the center of the labyrinth with lightning lashing out every few seconds. There was no rain falling but an eerie wind blew, tossing small objects about like a child throwing a fit with his toys.

While neither of the fae were as well versed in magic as Jareth, both had their own smaller magics. It didn't take someone with great power to feel the surge of energy from where the unnatural storm was originating from. They locked in on it at the same time and took off in that direction at a sprint.

The vision that greeted them was horrific. Their mighty king and brother kneeled on the cold ground, bent over with his arms before him, while his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Every few moments he would lift up one of the fists that he had clenched tightly, only to bring it back down forcefully, which proved to be the cause of the tremors.

Avery was the first to act, going closer to his king and calling out loudly, trying to be heard over the thunder, "Milord? Jareth? What's going on?"

The king ignored him however, so he looked imploringly to Haldir. He joined his brother on the ground, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Brother, please tell me, what troubles you?" He too was ignored, and the two fae looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Where is Sarah?" Avery asked in a quiet voice, but that name caused Jareth to finally acknowledge their presence. His head shot up and he stared at Avery with wild eyes, his pupils almost totally dilated so that they appeared to be completely black. A brief snarl was ripped from his lips and a bolt of lightning struck the wall no more than a few feet behind the fae lord. Avery jumped, giving a startled yelp, but Jareth went back to the way he was, head bowed down and fists beating futilely against the ground.

Haldir was the next to speak, saying to the frightened lord before him, "Well, I'd say that gives us a pretty good idea about what's going on. But now what do we do about it?"

"You let a woman handle this," came the sound of a musical voice and both men turned to see Princess Valletta joining them. With out any sign of fear the princess kneeled before the king, pulling him up until he rested against her shoulder. Once she had him in a comfortable position she began to gently rock the king back and forth, stroking his head and singing an old faerie lullaby to him. At first the king was rigid and unyielding in her arms, but gradually he began to relax, letting his head rest naturally on her shoulder and letting his arms creep up around her waist.

The tremors had ended when he stopped beating his fist on the ground and as he began to relax the lightning had abated, along with the vicious wind. Now as the king rested in the shelter of his friend and adopted sister's arms his dry sobs quieted and the silent tears of profound grief began to pour from his eyes. As the first tear of mourning fell, the heavens released a deluge upon the labyrinth, as if they wept with the heart broken king.

Haldir and Avery departed soon after, knowing there was little they could do for the king. As they made their way slowly back to the castle Avery again asked, "Where the hell is Sarah? What could have happened to cause this?"

Haldir shrugged his shoulders, at a loss for words when suddenly there came a girlish voice from behind them. "She has returned to the mortal world." Both fae spun around to confront the voice, but stood confused, seeing nothing but a very young looking woman.

"Who are you?" Haldir asked the girl.

"That matters naught," the girl said to them. "What matters is fixing this tangled mess of lies." Having gotten their full attention she continued, "Early this morn the young mortal girl came to Us, filled with sorrow and grief but with a tight shield barring Us from seeing into her mind. She spoke little, simply telling Us that this was the way things must be and then asking Us to send her back to the world above." Here the girl paused for a moment, looking intently at Avery.

Haldir turned to Avery, completely confused, but the other fae bore a look of absolute rage on his handsome face. "Lady Regna. It must have been her doing!"

The guardian nodded solemnly and said, "Twas Our fear as well. The lady met with the girl outside Our bounds a few days ago and since then the young one has seemed troubled."

"Damn it!" Avery cursed out loud. "That foolish girl must have believed whatever lies the old witch fed her. I knew I should have made her tell me what was going on! This is all my fault."

Haldir wore a grim expression on his face, but did his best to comfort the fae lord. "Do not beat yourself up over this Avery. The blame for this must rest solely on my mother's shoulders. And I believe it's time we have a little chat with Her Nastiness so we can try to make this right before it's too late."

Avery gave a curt nod in agreement and so they both took off for the castle, not even noticing when the young woman left behind disappeared slowly.

* * *

Sanity returned in slow stages to his broken mind, but one thought broke through the haze and brought him back to the present; he was a fool. He never thought that he would ever agree with his mother, but he should have known that words like never can't ever be used Underground. She had called him weak and love sick and he was. He had foolishly offered his heart to Sarah again, after she had already trampled all over it the first time. Like an idiot he had listened to others around him and had tried again. And now here he was, once more with the tattered pieces of his heart and soul, needing to find solace and comfort like a child. 

Princess Valletta had continued her ministrations, holding him in her arms and singing softly in his ear, unmindful of the rain that fell around them or of the cold hard ground they both sat upon. It was Jareth who first became uncomfortable with their surroundings and concentrating hard brought his magic back under conscious control instead of allowing his emotions free reign. With another thought he switched out both of their wet and clinging clothes for dry ones. The princess ended her song and was quiet for a moment before saying to him in a soft voice, "What happened Jareth?

"She made me believe that she would stay. She gave me hope, promising her love to me and then…" His throat was dry and his voice came out in a forced croak while his eyes were clouded in grief. He seemed to shudder for a moment but then stopped. He gently pushed away the princess and swiftly stood, turning his back on her. "Thank you for your kindness during my moment of weakness, princess," his voice was still harsh and strained, but it grew stronger as he talked. "I think it would be best if you and your husband were to leave soon." With out glancing back he began to walk away from the deeply troubled girl.

It didn't take the Fairy Princess long to recover her wits though and she sprang to her feet, walking quickly to catch up with the now stone faced king. "That wasn't a moment of weakness Jareth. It was a natural reaction to a terrible situation." She tried to pull him to a stop by placing a hand on his arm, but he merely shrugged it off and kept walking. Undeterred Valletta continued to speak to him. "After meeting Sarah last night and seeing how she cared for you, I know there must be an explanation for all this. Talk to me Jareth; I'm sure we can figure it out!"

For a brief moment he stopped and the stone face that he had erected cracked a bit. She could see into his eyes, the mismatched pair that showed his hurt and sorrow, and for one second, a distant hope. But suddenly he seemed to almost shake himself and the veil was put back in place. His eyes turned unreadable and his mouth was set in a hard line. "Thank you for your concern princess, but I don't need an explanation. Sarah made her decision and that's all I need to know."

With that he began to walk again, quickly leaving the princess behind. Valletta wore an expression of misery, not knowing how she could make any of this right for her friend. He believed that Sarah's departure was purely a black and white matter, but there had to be more to it. "Things aren't always as they seem," she said in a whisper.

* * *

Things couldn't be turning out any more the way she had wanted them to if she had written a script for all the players. As she watched the scene unfold in her mirror she couldn't contain the gleeful smile spreading across her face. Her son and his whore were getting exactly what they deserved and Lady Regna had the best seat in the house to watch it all fall apart. 

From the time that she had been left alone by the girl in the palace gardens the day before she had kept a careful eye on her. She had raced back to her rooms and pulled out her mirror, keying in to mortal so she saw everything that happened in her vicinity. She had watched in delight as the girl struggled with her overwhelming sadness the entire night, feasting on the dark energies the girl's sorrow produced. When the little slut and her son had retired to his rooms she was unable to spy on them, but she could well guess what was going on behind those doors.

It had been a few hours before the girl had finally emerged, tears streaming down her face. It had been the sweetest moment of triumph ever in the lady's life. She watched as the girl made her way slowly outside and into the labyrinth. Here things had become slightly foggy again but she had still been able to see that glorious moment when the girl had vanished, returning aboveground. Regna wasn't entirely sure how the girl had managed to find her way home, but that fact was unimportant.

For a few hours she had slept, knowing that her gruesome play was having an intermission until her dear son awoke. While she still couldn't see into her son's chamber she had left her magics trained on the outside of his door and so she was able to see when he emerged looking enraged and holding something in his hand that had drawn blood. He followed the same path that Sarah had, stopping at the edge of the labyrinth where the picture again went blurry. Lady Regna still didn't understand why her powers became so distorted when it came to that blasted maze, but she could see her son somewhat. She figured that he must have done some sort of magic to discover where his precious Sarah was and the look of grief that distorted his face when he must have learned the truth was the last piece of her perfect revenge.

She had closed her eyes, the better to savor the picture that would be forever burned into her mind, but they had snapped open again when se felt the surge of magic. Her son had lost all control over himself, _another sign of his true weakness, _and his emotions were wreaking havoc on his kingdom. His display of dramatics simply proved everything that she had suspected for the last hundred years. _He really is a simple minded fool. He's lost all control by the girls supposed betrayal. Instead of seeking revenge and destroying her, he lays there like a sniveling coward. How could I have produced that?_

Having enjoyed her revenge to the hilt, she now grew bored of her son's pathetic behavior and so turned away from the mirror, just in time to watch her door being flung open. Her elation at the morning's events quickly turned to anger as she prepared to berate whatever hapless servant had dared to enter her chambers without her permission. Surprise flitted over her face though when she saw who stood in the doorway.

Her younger son Haldir strolled into the room, an expression of tightly controlled fury evident on his face. Just a step behind him was one of Jareth's useless servants, Arnold she believed, and he too seemed furious over something. The reason for their visit was obvious, but Lady Regna knew she could wrest a few more moments of amusement by feigning innocence.

"Why Haldir, how good of you to visit! Where is your charming bride?" The lady turned a bright smile on her son, completely ignoring Jareth's servant.

"Do not play games mother," her son said to her, venom practically dripping with every word.

"Games?" She said with a girlish twitter and falsely innocent eyes. "My dear son, I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The servant looked at her with scornful eyes and spoke in a low voice, "Your sons may balk at taking care of you nastiness permanently, but I swear to you my lady that I have no such qualms." There was a deadly glint in his eyes that spoke of his intent and the lady dropped the innocent act immediately.

"I did nothing save send that mortal bitch packing. If Jareth is too weak to continue on with out her then so be it." She smirked at the two men, as if daring them to do something.

Haldir, _always the weakest of my offspring, _turned sad eyes on his mother. "How could you do it? Do you not understand what you've done to them both?"

She gave him a cold glare in reply, adding in a bored voice, "I understand perfectly what I've done." Lady Regna wore a look of smug satisfaction for only a few seconds more before Avery attacked. He lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the wall. She clawed at his hand with her nails but his hold was relentless, becoming tighter and tighter until she could hardly draw in a breath.

Placing his face directly in front if hers, no more than an inch away, he hissed out to her, "This ends now bitch. What did you tell Sarah?"

Her hands still scratched at his and her face was turning a dark color from the lack of air. The lady's eyes showed her fury while she remained mute. Avery took exception to her uncooperative manner and squeezed her throat harder. Haldir came up close behind him and said in a low voice, "Avery, she's useless to us if she passes out or dies." The fae lord became somewhat calmer at that and Haldir continued, looking directly at his mother, "Besides, once Jareth learns of her part in all this, he would be very upset to know that his revenge was denied."

When the lord had loosened his grip on Regna's throat enough to allow her to take in a shaky breath, she glared at her offspring, hatred and loathing emanating off of her in waves.

"We're waiting my lady," Avery reminded her, in a falsely pleasant voice, his hand still clenched around her throat, holding her in place.

"It doesn't matter now," her voice rasped out from her abused wind pipe. "It's too late, the stupid bitch has left."

With another hard shake he said to her, "Just tell us!"

She narrowed her eyes at his brutal handling of her, promising vengeance, but at last reluctantly told them the truth. "I merely told the stupid chit what I had seen in a vision years ago; death and destruction, of our world and hers and Jareth playing a role in both the cause and the salvation."

Haldir sucked in a quick breath, turning pale. "You never spoke of this vision to anyone. How do we know it's true?"

For once the icy mask of hatred the lady wore slipped away and her face showed real terror. "Think what you will of me and my actions, but know that I wish to live as much as you or any other creature on every plane of existence." Both fae men drew back slightly at her level of vehemence. They exchanged a look, coming to the conclusion that, in this case at least, what the lady said could be taken as the truth.

She gave a small cough, trying to clear her ravaged throat and continued in a more detached manner. "We've all seen how much of a weak fool he is when it comes to that mortal whore. She is the cause for this destruction and only with her out of the picture will he have a clear enough mind to save us from the other threat that remains unclear to me."

"And you were oh so kind as to explain that to her, is that it my lady?" Avery asked in a sarcastic tone. She gave the briefest of nods and flashed a wickedly triumphant smile. Growing sick of being in contact of her he released her throat and stepped back from her. "Are you trying to tell me revenge had nothing to do with this?"

"Revenge had _everything_ to do with this. Saving the worlds from my son's pitiful heartache was just a lucky bonus," she replied, that smug look back on her face.

Without pause, Haldir was there before her, a thunderous expression on his face. "Get out of my brother's kingdom and do not think to return." His hand twitched with the longing to wipe that twisted smile off her face, but he held on tightly to his control as he added, "I suggest you depart soon." With that, both fae turned on their heels and rapidly left the room.

Lady Regna stood there a moment, rubbing the abused flesh of her throat. Wincing slightly as she found a particularly tender spot, she felt a wave of anger course through her body, demanding that she go after the two bastards that would dare to treat her so. However, a chance glance at her scry glass calmed her somewhat as she saw the dejected form of her eldest son wander through the castle. Another glance out her window showed that it was late afternoon, which meant that there were only a few hours more before the end of the thirteenth day, the last day of the challenge. _Those fools won't be able to fix this before the time is up. And even if they get to them afterwards, by the terms my weak little son set, he can never return to her!

* * *

_

Haldir and Avery had no set direction in mind, but before they knew it they had wandered back out into the labyrinth. There they met up with a morose Fairy Princess, who was upset with herself over not being able to do more for her friend.

"His eyes were so sad and hurt while he was talking to me about it. And then, nothing. It was like he locked up all his feelings." She stood next to her husband, who had one arm draped over her in comfort. Looking to him she sighed and said sadly, "I'm sorry Haldir, he wouldn't let me do anymore."

Shaking his head at her he said, "It's not your fault my love. I don't think any of us could have broken him out of his cycle of grief, but you did. Anything else that's to be done must be done by Sarah."

Avery was with them but was not content to stand still. Pacing back and forth he ground his teeth in anger, desperately trying to figure out a way to untangle this mess. "None of us have the power to go Aboveground like Jareth with those damn crystals. There's no way to get a message to her and Jareth won't talk to anyone about this reasonably. What the hell are we suppose to do?"

The princess was the first to speak, "Well technically I can go to the world above, but only in my fairy form."

"Sadly my dear, I don't believe Sarah would be able to understand the fairy tongue," Haldir told her.

"Don't be so sure about that," a gravelly voice spoke to them. All three turned to see a very old crone standing at one of the entrances to the labyrinth a few feet away from them.

"Who are you?" Avery asked, instantly suspicious.

"You have no need to know who We are, We told you this before."

Haldir and Avery both stiffened for a moment, the fairy prince the first to make the connection. "Are you in league with the maiden from earlier?"

The crone's lips twisted into what might have been a smile, her eyes glinting mysteriously. "That is one way to explain Us, but that matters not. The small princess will be the only one able to go to the mortal. Our power is limited after expending so much to return her home."

Avery was instantly surprised and angry. "_You _sent her home? How could you?"

The crone's face turned stern, and she leveled a glare at the fae lord. "It is not your place to question what We must do. It is enough that you know where she is and that the small princess may be able to bring her back." Turning now to Valletta, the crone spoke earnestly to her. "The mortal is leery and will believe no lies. The evil one knew this and so she merely twisted the truth to her own purpose. You cannot force her back and neither can We. Instead you must convince her to see the truth as it really is."

Some of what the crone said made no sense to the princess, but she nodded in understanding anyways. "If I succeed, how will I bring her back?"

"You do not have the power needed to do so, but the mortal does. Remind her that she has a way back here, if she so chooses to take it." With that last piece of advice, the old crone left the three fae alone, fading back into the labyrinth.

It wasn't until she left that Valletta realized she hadn't asked the crone how Sarah would be able to understand her. _Maybe Sarah does know the fairy tongue? Oh well, I'll figure that out when the time comes._ Turning to her husband, she gave a quick kiss in farewell and received her last instructions from Avery.

"That old bitch must have known about the stupid challenge between Jareth and Sarah. By the terms they both set, she had until today to decide if she would stay with him or not. You have to bring her back before the end of the day or else it's all over!"

Princess Valletta nodded in understanding and said to him, "I'll be back as soon as possible." With the slightest bit of will, she reverted into her true fairy form, hovering between the two men. Giving each a cheery wink and a wave, she shot off.

Haldir looked at Avery, noticing how pale and worried he looked. He patted the others shoulder and spoke comfortingly, "Don't worry Avery. If anyone can bring back that sprightly mortal, Valletta can."

"But that's exactly what I'm afraid of my lord," he replied resignedly. "What if she won't come back?"

* * *

Jareth had made his way to the Escher room, emotionally beaten and weary but refusing to show it. The goblins and courtiers that he had passed received the briefest of nods but nothing else. Hoggle had tried to intercept him, confused by what had been going on earlier with the uncontrolled burst of magic. That too had been ignored and in confusion Hoggle had also asked where Sarah had gone to. That earned him a quiet growl from the king and a crystal thrown at him. _Maybe a few hours dangling over the bog will remind him to think twice before questioning me. _

Now he was finally alone, locked away in the one room no one could enter. Safe behind its magical barriers he could howl and scream, cry and let lose his magic, all with the hope that he could purge the memory of that sweet temptress from his mind.

Exhausted by the effort of holding in his emotions, he sat on the edge of one of the walkways, staring at the simple stone stairs and platforms around him. Unbidden, the memory of that fateful night came back to him and the image of Sarah running frantically through these halls played out in his mind. A few strains of a haunting melody rose up from the depths of his mind and he sang out loud quietly, "How you turn my world you precious thing." Looking down at the ring still clenched in his hand a pain blossomed in his chest. "Everything I've done I've done for you."

* * *

Sarah woke up as the sun was setting, casting her room in deep shadows. Blinking and rubbing her sore eyes didn't seem to help remove the bleariness from them and so she finally stumbled over to her bathroom door. Not even bothering to turn on the light, she found a washcloth and washed the dried tears off her face and then blew her nose a few times. 

When she could at last see, she walked back into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. _It's over. I really did it, I left him. _She waited for the tears to come, but nothing happened. She was numb, devoid of any feelings or hope. The only thing left to her was an empty place inside that seemed to cause a deep pain every time she took a breath.

Morosely she looked at the window, not entirely sure what to do with herself. _Maybe I should just go back to sleep. If I'm lucky I can just stay that way forever…_

With a dejected sigh she laid back down on the bed, rolling onto her stomach and burying her head under the pillow. She lay still like that for a few moments, and waited for sleep to reclaim her, but instead she heard a _tap tap tap_ sound on the window. With her hands she held tightly to the pillow and tried to block out the noise. _It's just a tree branch, ignore it Sarah. _

The noise came again though, _tap tap tap. _Flinging the pillow away she sat up with a loud huff. She was halfway to her window before she remembered, _There's no tree outside my window! What the hell is making the noise? _More cautiously now she crept to the window and carefully parted the window to look outside. With a gasp she jumped back from the window, surprised by the small form glowing with a golden light fluttering outside.

_Is that a fairy? _Curious now she walked closer, nose almost pressed up against the glass. It did indeed appear to be a fairy, just like the one she had seen years before outside the entrance to the labyrinth. "What in the world are you doing here?" Sarah asked the tiny being. She could just barely make out the movement as the little creature opened its mouth and said something, but Sarah couldn't hear it through the glass. "Hold on," she told it as she undid the latch holding her window shut. As the pane of glass moved, the fairy shot through the opening and immediately began chattering at high speed. It flew in front of Sarah's face, clearly agitated, but Sarah couldn't make out a word of what it was saying. "Wait, please calm down! I don't understand you."

The fairy wore a look of complete impatience and for the first time in almost a day Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the silly little creature. With out thinking the fairy flew straight at Sarah and bit her hard on the neck. "Ow!" Sarah squawked in pain. "What did you do that for?"

"That'll teach you to laugh at a Princess!" The diminutive fairy squeaked at her. "Now, if I'm right, that'll be your second dose of fairy venom, meaning that you can understand me now, correct?"

Sarah stood in shock, still mad that the thing had bit her, but also amazed that she could now understand the strange noises coming from its mouth. "Princess? Princess Valletta?!"

The princess nodded at her, glad to have at last gotten her attention and happy that the girl could understand her now. "The old crone was right! I should have remembered Elyssia telling me about the mortal girl she had marked before. Obviously it was you."

"Wait," Sarah said, eyes clouded in confusion, "What are you talking about?

The fairy flew impatiently back and forth, almost as if she were pacing in air. "One of my younger cousins likes to hang outside the gates of the labyrinth annoying Hoggle and spying on Jareth. She's a silly little two hundred year old thing, but she fancies herself in love with him. Anyways, a few years ago she told me about a young mortal girl that was making a go at the labyrinth. She thought it very kind of you to worry about her after horrid Hoggle sprayed her with his concoction and so she marked you as a fairy friend and gave you a dose of venom." Sarah looked incredulously at the fairy, but the princess simply smiled. "Trust me, it's a high honor to be bitten by a fairy and doubly so for it to have been one of the royal family! The first dose gifted you with a quick wit, no doubt helping you get through the labyrinth as easy as you did. The second dose opens up your mind to the fairy tongue, allowing you to speak with us. There is a third dose-"

Here Sarah cut her off, "Excuse me princess, but what is the point to all of this?" When the fairy had first appeared Sarah had been surprised and distracted, but now seeing the princess here and being reminded of the labyrinth and Jareth was tearing her up inside.

Valletta now wore a look of horror and wanted to kick herself. "Oh Sarah, what am I blabbing on about? I don't know why fairy venom gives you quick wits, cause we fairies are a scatterbrained lot! Maybe we should go around biting ourselves…"

Sarah cleared her throat at the fairy, doing her part to get the princess back on track.

"I did it again! Sarah, I came here for a very important reason. We know why you left Jareth and-"

Again she cut off the fairy, holding up her hand. "I understand now. I'm sorry Valletta, I'm sure you had to travel far to get here since you can't use the crystals like… Him. But please, you have to understand that I HAD to go, and there's no way that I can go back."

"But that's just it Sarah!" The fairy said in her high voice. "You didn't have to go! That evil witch that calls herself a mother said those things to you on purpose so that you would leave Jareth."

That gave Sarah pause for a moment. _If what she said were lies… But the princess didn't say they weren't true. _"Are you saying that she made it all up?"

The princess seemed to wilt for a little bit and become very uncomfortable. "Well… They weren't exactly lies." Valletta knew that it would be so much easier for Sarah to believe that Regna's story was a lie, but the warning from the old woman rang in her head. Sarah wouldn't believe her and it would do more damage, so there had to be another way to convince her. "Just because what that horrid old hag said was true, doesn't mean that you have to punish yourself like this!"

Sarah gave a quiet sigh, wishing that the stubborn fairy would just go away and stop trying to convince her to change her mind. "Princess, I know you mean well, but all you're doing is making this harder for me. I had to do what I thought was best for me and Jareth."

"How dare you?!" The tiny princess screamed. "You talk about how hard this was for you and how you did what was best for you and Jareth, but do you even realize what you've done?" Sarah looked at her, shocked that the princess would scream at her in such a manner. "Obviously you've only thought of yourself throughout this whole endeavor! You speak of how hard this was for _you_. Well what about Jareth? How do you think he feels now? He knows naught of what has happened, merely that you abandoned him, _again! _You say _you_ had to make the choice that was best for _you _and Jareth, but yet how could you do so without even consulting the other half of that pair?" The fairy's golden glow had turned a dull red color, distorting her features and making her anger even more obvious. "You, _Princess_ Sarah Williams," she said in an even higher squeak, "Are nothing more than a selfish coward! I do not feel sorry for you any more and in fact I'm almost glad that you left Jareth. He's much better off with out you!"

Sarah stood mute, unable to speak. The fairy's words rang in her ears and filled her with shame. When she had found her voice at last, she was only able to whisper out, "I was trying to save our worlds."

"You," the fairy said in a contemptuous voice, "Were trying to save yourself. And by your foolish manner, all you've managed to do it break the heart of the man you love and force suffering upon yourself."

Her mind was whirling with chaotic thoughts. _Have I really been so selfish? I thought this was the best for us… _A burning in her eyes warned of more tears and Sarah blinked rapidly trying to force them away. She thought about what the lady had told her, how she wouldn't survive. But Jareth would have to know about them and he must believe in her. _Lady Regna said I would fail the trials… But what if I didn't? I don't even know what they are! And Jareth… He could have explained things to me, maybe he had a plan. _Her eyes refused to cooperate with her and were flooded with the salty tears. She thought about how different things could have been if she had just talked to Jareth about what was going on. Instead she had left him like a coward, sneaking out in the middle of the night. _Jareth, I really did betray you again! And this time I'm not a child and I know what I was doing. How could I have done this to you? How could I have believed what she told me?! Dear God I've been a fool! _"Lady Regna… She…"

The fairy was calmer now, seeing that Sarah was listening to what she was saying, the red glow being replaced by the golden one. "Lady Regna is a foul vindictive bitch. Over a hundred years ago she did what she could to break me and Jareth up and now she has almost succeeded with you." The princess looked hard at Sarah and asked, "Are you going to allow her this victory? Are you going to give her the satisfaction of breaking her son's spirit? Or are you going to fight for what the two of you could have?"

She looked away for a moment, composing herself and wiping away her tears. With a determined set of her features and a glint of anger in her eyes she said in a steady voice, "How do I go back?"

The fairy lost all pretense of anger and squealed in glee, flying in erratic patterns around the room. Now that the serious moment had passed she seemed to lose her concentration, flying in loops and spirals, too excited to be still. Sarah couldn't contain her giggles at the happy fairy, but tried to speak seriously to her. "Princess, please! I still have to get back to him you know."

That sobered the fairy a little, but she still had trying staying in one spot. "The challenge," she said in agreement. "That is still to have been decided. You must go to him quickly and tell him of your decision."

"Yes," Sarah said, somewhat impatiently now, "I understand that. But how do I go back?"

"I don't know," Princess Valletta said with a sad droop. "I can't take you with me, I don' have magic like Jareth does… Although if I could summon one of my sisters… But that will take hours and then more time while we fly back."

"We don't have the time for all that!" Sarah was beginning to feel panicked. Now that she knew what she _really_ had to do, she only had so much time to do it.

"Wait; there was something that old crone said to me… What was it?"

Sarah looked startled at that. _Old crone? Did one of the guardians speak to her? _"Princess you have to remember! What did the old crone say?"

"She said… Umm… Oh! She said that I wouldn't have the power to return with you but that you do. And that I was to remind you that you would always have a way back if you choose to use it. Does any of that make sense?"

"Not at all," Sarah said in confusion. _What could she be talking about? _In frustration she ran her hand through her hair and paused as a strand was caught on something. Bringing her hand up to her face she saw the ring that the guardians had given her. The words that the old crone had spoken to her just a few days ago played through her head. '_It is a part of the labyrinth, just as We and Jareth are, and it will always lead you back to Us.' _With a smile and eyes full of wonder she looked at the fairy and said, "My ring. It will lead me back to him!"

The princess became excited again, wings flapping at a dizzying speed. "Oh Sarah, quickly, you must go!"

Sarah gave a distracted nod, saying to the fairy, "You should go too, before Toby sees you. He might try to keep you as a pet." The princess made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort, causing Sarah to smile. Just before she could leave though, she said to the fairy, "Thank you princess, for knocking some sense into me and being such a good friend to Jareth."

Valletta paused at the windowsill, grinning wickedly over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Sarah. Us fae make mistakes too you know. Until I fell in love with Haldir, I sometimes kicked myself for leaving him. But I've seen the two of you together and I know you were meant to be. As long as you remember that too, nothing will ever keep you apart." With that the fairy flew from the room, soon becoming a far off golden speck.

Alone now, Sarah looked down again at the ring. Closing her eyes she sent it her wish and desire, silently saying, _"Please, take me back to him!" _After a moment she opened her eyes in confusion, not having felt anything different. _Did I do something wrong? _But when she opened her eyes she saw the truth.

The ring had taken her back and she stood at the top of the hill before the labyrinth, the same spot that he had first brought her all those years ago. With a grin at the familiar surroundings she took off for the front gate, anxious to get inside and be reunited with her love.

* * *

Lady Regna felt the surge of wild magic and started, not knowing what could have caused it. She knew that her pitiful son was still inside somewhere, _sulking no doubt, _and what she had felt came from outside the castle. She left from her perch on the bed and flew to her mirror, anxiously demanding to see what had caused the flare up of such strong magic. The second her mirror showed her the image of the weak little mortal entering the labyrinth, Lady Regna cursed her younger son and the rest of the meddling fools. ("I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids," Lady Regna thought to herself. _Haha, I couldn't resist! Think I should leave it in:p _) 

The angry fae paced her room, uncertain what to do. _Obviously the little idiot changed her mind. Subtlety will not work anymore; I will have to be more direct. _With that thought, her eyes strayed to a small knife she sometimes used for spell work. A wicked smile spread slowly across her face as a perfect plan struck her. With out wasting another second she picked up the knife and left the room. _It'll be risky waiting for her at the exit, but I'll never find her in that damn maze. Jareth must have erected a barrier around wherever he is, making it impossible for me to find him, but it will also mean he won't hear her cries for help. Imagine how he'll feel once he learns that his precious Sarah killed herself on the steps to his castle! He'll be completely broken and my revenge will be complete! _

A sinister chuckle escaped her lips as she strolled through the castle hallways. Perhaps those mortals were right when they said that revenge was a dish best served cold. Lady Regna had waited centuries for this moment and it couldn't be any sweeter to her.

* * *

Hoggle hadn't been there to show her into the labyrinth, but with another whispered prayer the gates had appeared for her and she began to run the familiar pathway. Just as before she noticed no turnings or branches but she felt it the moment she reached the spot where the helpful worm had showed her the way. She was about to go the way she had before, the way the worm had told her to go, but a strange internal prompting stopped her in her tracks. On a whim she followed it and went the way she had first chosen to go all those years ago. It was a branchless path like the one she had just been on, but it had a few sharp bends to follow. After the second one Sarah realized that just ahead of her, no more than fifty feet away was an exit from the labyrinth! _That blasted worm tricked me, _Sarah thought in amusement. 

Knowing that it didn't matter now Sarah burst into a run, anxious now to find Jareth. The sun had set awhile ago making Sarah aware of the time constraint she was on. The ring had done its job getting her here; now the rest was up to Sarah.

A figure stood at the end of the path she was on and it didn't take long for Sarah to see that it was the maiden. She cringed inwardly as she thought of the tongue lashing she was about to get from the guardian, but deep down Sarah knew she deserved it for abandoning Jareth in the way she had. With head slightly bowed, she halted in front of the guardian, waiting for the harsh words to come. Surprisingly none came and she finally had the courage to look up at the maiden.

"If you're expecting some sort of beating We're afraid that We will be unable to oblige," the maiden told her with a slight curl of her lips.

"Well that's a relief," Sarah said sarcastically. For some reason she had started to feel hostile towards the maiden and the rest of the guardians as her interaction with them this morning replayed itself. "Why didn't you stop me?" Sarah asked suddenly, slightly angry when she thought about how this whole mess could have been avoided.

"We cannot make your choices for you," came the uncharacteristically sober response from the free spirited maiden. "We can only help you find the path for yourself."

"Well that's just not fair!" Sarah said. It took a moment for what she had just done to sink in and when it had she couldn't help but burst into giggles which the maiden was only too happy to join in with. Her hostile feelings vanished as she realized the guardian was right. They couldn't force her to stay any more than Jareth could. This had to be her decision.

"Is he alright?" Sarah asked when she had finally pulled herself together.

The maiden became somber once more as she replied. "Not at all. This morning he was almost lost to a cycle of despair and grief; it was only the actions of his heart sister that saved him. Not even We could have pulled him back from the brink and now he shuts Us out completely. He has withdrawn into the center of the castle and barricaded himself with magic. Even your return will be unknown to him."

Sarah blanched as she thought of the pain she must have caused him. A sick feeling grew in the pit of her stomach and she despaired of being able to reach him before it was too late. "How will I fix this?" She asked the guardian almost desperately.

"You won't," came a low hiss from the shadows. The torches illuminating the path that Sarah and the guardian stood on didn't reach the area the voice came from. Sarah strained hard but it was a few minutes before the speaker stepped forward revealing herself. With a sneer on her alabaster face, Lady Regna entered into the circle of light. The lady dismissed the young courtier that Sarah had been talking to, not seeing anything special about her and thinking that she could take care of her after Sarah had been dealt with.

Sarah felt a cold lump of hate settle inside of her at the sight of the evil witch responsible for all of this. "Go away Regna. I won't believe any more of your lies."

A brittle laugh assaulted her ears as the hateful woman came closer, arms clasped behind her back. "Simple Sarah, I didn't come to talk. I came to end you once and for all," she said in a sickly sweet voice. Before Sarah could register the words, the lady had launched herself at Sarah, arms coming forward from behind her back. Everything seemed to slow down, as if it was happening in slow motion, but there was nothing Sarah could do.

As the witch flew towards Sarah, she could see the light from the torch shining off of a knife held tightly in Regna's hand. Instinctively she brought her hands up to protect herself and closed her eyes, but other than that she had no way to save herself from the wicked looking thing aimed at her heart.

It was a heartbeat later when Regna screamed out in anger that Sarah opened her eyes and saw the warrior standing in between her and the crazed fae lady. He had calmly slapped the knife out of her hand and now stood with his feet planted and arms crossed over his chest, cutting off the lady from her intended target.

With out her weapon Regna knew she stood no chance against the giant man. Having no combative magics she would have to rely on her physical strength and judging by the size of the man it would be a joke.

Sarah slowly came out from behind the warrior, giving him a silent look of thanks. Turning to Jareth's mother with a glare she said in an icy tone, "You failed again you miserable old witch. I suggest you accept defeat and leave our kingdom."

The warrior smiled his approval at her words while Lady Regna fumed. When she spoke she practically oozed venom. "I see you spread your legs for more than just my son. But be warned you little mortal slut; you won't always have someone looking out for you." Regna turned with what was left of her dignity and began to walk away. A tap on her shoulder though made her turn around and her eyes widened in fear a second before Sarah's fist connected with her jaw.

The lady was so stunned that when she fell to the floor she continued to lay there as Sarah loomed over her. The trickle of blood flowing from the corner of the witch's mouth satisfied Sarah more than she was willing to admit, but she pushed it down as she issued her own threat to the evil woman. "I swear that by whatever you hold holy and dear that if you ever, _ever, _do anything to hurt Jareth, my friends, or this kingdom again I will hunt you down and destroy you like the mad dog you are." Bending down slightly so their heads were much closer together Sarah added in the same sickly sweet voice the lady favored so much, "Are we clear?" Her only response to Sarah's threat was a slight narrowing of her eyes. With a brief smirk of satisfaction Sarah turned her back on the fae lady sprawled out on the ground and hooking her arm through the warrior's she led the two of them off towards the castle.

The lady slowly got up off the ground and wiped the blood off of her lip and chin. Staring down at the small red pool Lady Regna silently vowed, _This isn't over, _before walking away from the labyrinth and the many targets of her future revenge.

Sarah couldn't contain her triumphant smile once they were far away from the horrible woman. "Did you enjoy that?" The warrior asked her in his low voice.

"Immensely," Sarah replied with a sigh of satisfaction. "Thank you for saving me," she added as an afterthought.

"That is part of Our duty," he reminded her. "To guard those that dwell here, especially Our king and queen," he added significantly.

"Right," she said in a worried tone, "I still have to fix my giant mess with Jareth. How exactly should I do that?"

The warrior simply smiled at her, his eyes glinting with amusement. _This would be one of those times they can't tell me what to do. Damn. _"Worry not, young one. He has loved you for a very long time and will forgive you."

With out her realizing it they had arrived at the door to the castle. It was the same door she had used on her first trip here when she had rescued Toby. With a flash of insight she figured out where Jareth was probably waiting for her. She began to turn back to the warrior to say thanks again, but he was gone.

With a heavy heart and a determined look on her face, Sarah entered the castle. The room was the same as she remembered it; dirty and full of refuse, a simple throne at one end and a staircase leading upwards in the far off corner. Quickly Sarah went over and began to climb the stairs, knowing there wasn't much time left in the day. Before she knew it she stood in the doorway to the Escher room. Before her were hundreds of stairways and platforms leading in all manner of directions and in complete disregard of all the laws of mortal physics.

She couldn't see Jareth anywhere but some how she knew he was nearby. A quick plea directed at her ring and she began to move in the directions she felt inclined to go. Sometimes it seemed she was going in circles but she continued on, knowing that she couldn't stop now. Finally, when she had almost given up hope, she saw him.

His back was to her and his head was down. He was sitting on the top step of a stairway and he held something in his hands that he was staring intently at. Sarah didn't know what to do or what she should say, so she started out simple. "Jareth?"

She might have expected a quick response; his head jerking towards her, him crying out her name in relief, or even him storming off in anger. But he did none of those things. Instead he continued to sit there, staring at the object in his hand. Continuing towards him until she was almost close enough to touch him she tried again. "Jareth? I've come back."

Immediately she drew back in alarm as his shoulders began to shake and a sound that resembled a laugh sounded from his lips. The way it sounded made Sarah shiver and for a second she wanted to run away. Bravely though she stayed and asked him, "What's so funny Jareth?"

The Goblin King finally turned to look at her. His face was pinched and haggard looking, while his mouth was twisted in a parody of a smile. His eyes however were the worst as far as Sarah was concerned. No longer were they sparkling with life and laughter or even dark with anger and frustration; they were simply lifeless and flat, devoid of anything. His voice, when he at last spoke, sounded hoarse, as if he had been screaming for hours. "My dear, everything about this entire situation is funny! What's not funny about an almighty fae king, inline to be the next High King, falling in love with a silly, childish, mortal girl? What's not amusing about that same king offering that same girl his heart and soul for all eternity, only to be rejected? And lastly my lady, what is more hilarious than that very same, very foolish king, offering all that and more to that _same_ girl a second time, only to be even more spectacularly rejected?" His attempt at laughing seemed to have sapped the last of his energy and he returned to the top step, slumping down in total defeat. "If that's not something to laugh at Sarah, I don't know what is," he said in a dull voice.

Sarah's hands were shaking and her throat felt tight. That evil prickling of her eyes was back, but she told herself now was not the time to blubber like a baby. Going to Jareth, she kneeled down on the step below him, covering his hand with one of her own. "Jareth, I'm sorry. I didn't reject you and you know I love you. I made a foolish mistake but I'm here now. Won't you let me explain?"

Not even bothering to look at her he said, "No. You explained enough when you left this for me this morning." Opening the hand she had covered, he revealed the ring he had given to her last night. Sarah gasped to see it stained red and to see the cuts that had resulted from it.

This time she couldn't stop the tears as they slowly trickled down her cheeks. With a sob she flung her arms around him holding him close to her. "You don't understand! Please listen to me! Your mother told me things, horrible things, and I was trying to fix it. I thought what I was doing was for the best, but I was wrong! Please Jareth," she said pulling back slightly to look into his face. "Please forgive me. I know I hurt you and it was terrible of me. I'm sorry," she sobbed. "So sorry," she quietly added, laying her head down on his shoulder.

Jareth had still not moved during her impassioned speech and his hands remained motionless at his sides. But something in him snapped as Sarah stayed there sobbing in his arms and ever so slowly his arms went around her waist. Soon they were wrapped so tightly around her she could hardly breathe. "Sarah," he whispered in her ear.

The tears continued to pour out, but now they were tears of joy. "I love you Jareth," she told him with her whole heart. Pulling back again, green eyes met the mismatched ones that had regained their spark of life and she added with a bright smile, "You have power over me!"

A clock that neither could see began to toll the hour of midnight. A bright flash of light engulfed the two holding each other so close, but neither cared about it as Jareth gave a happy laugh and kissed his lady soundly, until both were breathless and giddy. When the lack of oxygen began to be a serious problem, their lips broke apart, but both remained wrapped up in the other's arms.

"I love you as well my dear. But do you realize what you just did?" He asked her, a look of surprised wonder on his face.

"I lost the challenge," she told him with an impish grin.

Throwing back his head, Jareth laughed out loud. "Why yes you did my love. I hope you're not too disappointed?"

"I couldn't be happier to lose," she told him, snuggling up close on his chest.

With a small chuckle he silently agreed. Stroking her back he began to question her again, "Besides that, do you understand what just happened?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head slightly. "No, but if you keep rubbing my back like that you can explain it to me."

"That flash of light… I don't understand how or why, but the ceremony was completed," he told her as he complied with her wish and rubbed her back. When she remained silent he told her, "When Haldir was accepted into the Fairy Court I saw something similar… But that was sanctioned and performed by the High Court."

Sarah looked up at him with a small shrug and said, "I have no clue what you're talking about, but if I was accepted that's good right? We can be married now with out any worries? Speaking of which, where's my ring?" He smiled at her as he placed the ring back on her finger, first using a touch of magic to cleanse it and make it clear again. Sarah smiled, happy to see it in its rightful spot again. Looking at her love she said, "I don't think we're really formally engaged until it's announced, but I'll leave that up to you." Going up on tiptoe she ensnared his lips with her own. After kissing him thoroughly for a few minutes she said, "But that can wait until later. For now I think it's time we work on another memorable night."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making him smile in amusement and anticipation. Grabbing her up into another embrace he took them back to his chambers, content to do as she asked. _She'll figure out soon enough what it means, _was the last coherent thought Jareth was able to have for many hours.

* * *

The following morning, the king and his lady appeared before the court, arms linked and both glowing happily. Before breakfast could start, the king signaled for silence. With one last smiled exchanged between him and his soon to be bride, Jareth announced to the room at large, "Ladies and Lords of the Goblin Court, friends and honored guests, please allow me to introduce my fiancé and the future Goblin Queen, Princess Sarah Williams!" The thunderous applause and cheering that greeted the announcement shook the hall around them. Sarah graciously stood and curtsied to the court before turning to Jareth and receiving the kiss he swooped in to give her. 

If it was possible the noise grew louder at the display from the king and future queen. The couple turned happy faces back to the crowd, the queen with a bright blush and the king with a sly smirk. The fairy prince and princess were the first to approach the high table, the men sharing a brotherly hug, while Valletta kissed Sarah on both cheeks as she had at the ball. "Well done my lady," the princess whispered in her ear. Sarah smiled her thanks, showing her true gratitude for all the princess had done for her by the gathering moisture in her eyes.

Haldir next went to Sarah as Valletta moved on to congratulate Jareth. The fairy prince hugged his future sister in law and gave her a roguish wink. "Keep him happy Sarah. He's much easier to deal with when he's not threatening people with that blasted bog." The two of them laughed at Haldir's joke, causing Jareth to look over at them. At Sarah's poorly feigned innocent look he rolled his eyes, figuring it was better if he didn't ask.

Lord Avery was next to join them, bowing before his lord and lady. "I seem to have heard that congratulations were in order," he said to them dryly.

"Indeed," Jareth replied with a hint of sarcasm, "I believe the neighboring kingdoms heard that raucous noise. I dread to think of what will happen when the rest of the goblins are told."

The group laughed and the prince and princess began to ply Jareth with questions on when the wedding would be. Avery went to Sarah's side and gave her another bow and lopsided grin. Sarah sighed at the man, knowing what he was probably thinking. "I know, if I had been honest with you, none of this would have happened."

Avery smiled at her and nodded. "Remember that in the future." Sarah stuck her tongue out at the fae lord, making him smile. "Such a charming mortal you are. I hope you're planning on staying awhile."

Jareth had come up next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders as they were talking. Snuggling in close to his side she replied to Avery while looking deep into Jareth's eyes. "Oh yes my lord, I plan to stay. Until the world falls down and beyond!"


End file.
